Heart's Desire: My Heart Knows Only Sorrow
by LediShae
Summary: Reposted. As a young demon loses the only thing he cares for in life, his world is shattered. Coldness and pain are all that this world holds for one whose heart knows only sorrow.
1. First Tear

Disclaimer: Characters and story lines from Inuyasha are not mine, and are the property of their respective creators, publishers and distributors. Additional characters belong to Queen of Swords, used with permission, originating from her fanfiction 'My Brother's Keeper', an unfinished, but wonderful story that was the original inspiration for my own tale. All other characters are my own creation, please ask before you borrow.

Introduction: In the anime series, Sesshoumaru is cold, hateful and angry. The reasons are explained, but not his history. This is my version, and slightly AU as the timeline has been altered with some scenes omitted. Personally I like Sesshoumaru very much. He is cold, hard, aloof, yet he obviously feels something for Inuyasha that is not hate, why else would he have so much trouble killing his little brother?

* * *

><p>Hearts' Desire<p>

My Heart Knows Only Sorrow

Chapter One: First Tear

The rain slithered down from the purplish grey sky soaking the vast assemblage to the core as they stood around the black void that swirled an ominous deep purple. Dressed in white, the color of their Race, the many pale skinned nobles and common folk raised their voices in the ancient hymns to pass on one of their beloved leaders. As their final strain faded under a peal of thunder the deep purple dimensional rift shimmered darkly once more then slowly coalesced into a single shining black pearl that fell into the waiting hand of the silently mourning youkai lord. The silver-white haired great demon placed the pearl within the hands of a tiny flea demon that would guard the pearl and the tiny wooden shrine built to hold it with her life as these would serve as the only reminders in this mortal realm of the recently deceased beloved Lady.

Young Sesshoumaru, standing only to his father's knee, kept his head bent against the pouring rain, standing silently before the shrine, stoically preventing his sobs from sounding or shaking his small shoulders. Today, his mother had died. The beloved demon, Lady Dokutsume, had been training him in the art of swordplay, the one area that she excelled above all except her beloved lord husband and his youngest brother, when the attack came, and to save her only pup, she gave her life. Sesshoumaru braced himself against the sorrow that threatened to shred his heart within his chest and faced his father as the ceremony of passing was completed.

Surrounding their demon Lord and his young son, the nobles of the rest of the Western Shiro-Inu tribe stood, heads bowed in respect of their beloved lady. Lady Dokutsume had been a fierce warrior, had bested most of the male fighters and proved her worthiness to stand at Lord Nishi's side. Now with their only child and heir only fifteen summers old, the equivalent of a three year old human, Lord Nishi would have to face raising his child alone with only the aid of his unwed younger three brothers and sister.

"Beloved mother, find peace in your passing, join our ancestors in the great hall of memory and prove your worth in the nightly hunts as you chase the monsters of the night sky to the awakening dawn. Make our ancestors proud so that we may join you when it is our time to stand at their sides and prove our own worth in the night hunts." The words of passing were spoken in a very young, but strong voice that quavered only slightly through the pup's sorrow and the rain. The other demons, numbering in the hundreds, nodded in approval, the child would grow to be a powerful Lord.

Nishi paced down the halls of his den. The lord was tall and lean with a masculine and elegant face. A grand, thick pelt lay across his shoulders and trailed down his back to the floor where it ended in twin tails. This was his cloud tail, the fluffy ruff and trailing tail that marked all inu youkai who could control the skies. His silver-white hair flowed in thick unruly tresses when unbound to his knees; his eyes were neither narrow nor wide; yet warm with narrow, elegant black brows. The lord was handsome and elegant, full of masculine grace. Tonight though, he pondered the dilemma of his son. Truly the boy had strength, for he had withstood the loss of his mother, the ceremony of Passing and the banquet in her honor that had lasted late into the evening, but the moment he had been dismissed, the scent of tears had begun to fill the den, as had the rumors that the boy was actually weak under the ice-hard façade.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand had inherited his mother's lithe build and elegance, he was slender, almost feminine in the eyes of his people, yet underneath the porcelain exterior the young demon was as strong as his father and swift as his mother. The boy would become a terrifying opponent when he became older. The other nobles had yet to truly recognize his strength, only the most blatant of his traits were noticed by the lesser lords.

Nishi continued to pace as he shook his head to expel the odor of salty tears; they were a sign of weakness, and it had to stop. Yet he could only keep pacing, Sesshoumaru had a kind heart, and the blow of losing his mother would take a while to overcome. Nishi waited in the main hall, pacing until night had fallen deeply over the mountains that housed the massive underground den, then he crept to his son's door and listened to the even heartbeat and deep breaths of sleep and shook his head once again. Tomorrow Sesshoumaru would be punished for allowing his weaknesses to permeate the den; it was the only way to ensure a strong leader for the future, and erase the rumors of the present.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sighed and looked up at the ceiling; he had learned long ago how to feign sleep to the point of fooling his father. It had started out as a game; his mother would tuck him in and say that she would watch the stars before retiring for the night. He knew it was an invitation to learn the old stories of their ancestors frozen in the heavens, stories that Lord Nishi presumed his son to be too young to understand. Dokutsume had known better, and so after being tucked in by his mother, Sesshoumaru slipped into a trance and appeared to sleep. His breaths slowing and evening, his ears sharpening with each passing heartbeat until he could hear his father's heartbeat on the opposite side of the underground palace, then his father would make his rounds, relying only on ears and nose to detect intruders and any misdeeds from his precocious son.<p>

As soon as his father returned to the other side of the palace, Sesshoumaru stood and headed out to the black velvet expanse of twilight sky that glowed over the mountain den. In the high branches of a tall camphor tree he sat, back against the trunk, legs crossed at the ankle as he stared up through the bows to the shimmering stars above. This was the tree his mother loved; its wide branch dwarfed the tiny child-demon, and now felt empty. Without his mother behind him, where he used to sit in her lap, the night felt cavernous and void, that if he closed his eyes and blocked out the pale light of the stars, he would be swallowed, never to be seen again, lost in a world where no one would see him and where his cries would remain unheard. The thought made him shudder; to be utterly alone with no one around was even the greatest of dog demon's worst fear.

In a flash of brilliance, a shooting star flashed across the sky, momentarily blinding the boy. Yet even through his shattered heart and tearing eyes, he smiled. "Mother, remember me, I shall pray for our reunion, when the demons of death and sleep have borne this Sesshoumaru from the mortal realm."

_"It is said that in times immortal, when the races of demons had not yet split, when all lived within the earth, we could live for eternity and never age. Yet then, as it is now, a demon could be killed. And when a demon's spirit left the world to the realm of the gods, it flew as a shooting star across the night sky, one that flew under clouds and disappeared into the darkened vault." Dokutsume told her son as he sat in her lap and leaned into her embrace, seeking shelter from the cool darkness of the night._

_Dokutsume's long, ankle length hair cascaded freely down her back to hang below their branch like white moss that grew too thickly. Her golden-amber eyes were always wide with the wonder of the stars. Long thick eyelashes and thin sculpted black eyebrows intensified eyes that were deceptively innocent, especially in battle._

_Sesshoumaru stared wide eyed up and over his shoulder at his mother. "Ofukuro, I saw many shooting stars last night!" He exclaimed with awe and silently wondered at her inward flinch._

_"You are growing so fast, my son. The stars you saw streak across the sky were from our enemies to the east. They invaded our borders and many died." The lady replied darkly, still furious that her favorite kimono had been shredded in the battle._

"_Sesshoumaru, you have a special sight. You can see what others will not. Keep your eyes open, and your nose keen. Trust in what they tell you, and you will be strong. Ignore them and you will die." Dokutsume smiled a carnivore's smile at her son, he understood._

The moisture that hit his hand pulled Sesshoumaru out of his memories. If he allowed his weakness of tears to show anymore, he would be seen as unfit to be heir, and there would be a new mate forced upon his father, or worse, Sesshoumaru shuddered at the notion, one of his uncles would be chosen over him. A quavering growl escaped the tiny, delicate throat as a squeak that could only be described as adorable. Young Sesshoumaru was in the middle of his 'cute' stage and would not start to really grow fast for another three decades.

Wide golden eyes stared up at the night sky, thin elegant brows drawn together in suppressed sorrow. The boy's hair hung as his mother's once had, trailing down past his seat on the branch, hanging like over long moss. The young lord was a perfect blend of mother and father, yet still was a child, sad and confused over the loss of his beloved mother. A yawn escaped the narrow frame and forced the child demon to leave his beloved perch for the cool darkness of the den and his bed.

Before re-entering the den Sesshoumaru glanced once more at the shimmering stars and smiled sadly. 'Upon the soul that rests within this Sesshoumaru, I so swear that I will surpass the skills of both you and father with both the sword and the weapons the Gods graced us with at birth and make you both stand in awe of the leader I will one day become.' The little heart swelled within his breast as he imagined his mother beaming down on him from the sky as he swore to fulfill the dreams they had set for him from the day of his birth.

In the trees behind him, a lone guard sat in a silent battle with himself, whether to tell the Lord Nishi that his son had been sneaking out of the den at nights for the past decade unaided, or to let the young Lord do as he would, unhindered by his father's decrees. The guard's fondness of the future Lord won out and he returned to his post with the silent prayer that Lord Nishi would not be too angry with him once he discovered his son's nocturnal activities.

* * *

><p>Lord Nishi growled in annoyance, why did things always go wrong on important days? In the ten years that had passed since Dokutsume's death, their son had surpassed twenty of the best sword masters in the Western Lands alone; today made twenty-one. The taiyoukai was at his wits end, Sesshoumaru could easily beat some of the generals now and it wouldn't be long before he was challenging his aunt and uncles.<p>

Yes, Nishi was extremely proud of his son, who was well on his way to becoming an extremely skilled warrior. Especially since Sesshoumaru had a natural talent that bordered on genius for swordsmanship, and he was of a ruthless nature. Nishi shone with pride for his son's accomplishments and skills, yet, today was a _very_ special day for the Shiro-Inu tribe and for the Western Lands. Today marked the first inter racial treaty in over three thousand years. Today, the western Shiro-Inu tribe under Lord Nishi would ally themselves with the Southern human-type youkai under Lord Gintsuki. The two lords had never been enemies but had always stayed well away from each other's lands, and now with the growing threat that was the Dragon, Ryuukotsusei, they had agreed to aid each other in the common goal of defeating the voracious armies of the Dragon Lord.

The Great Dragon was constantly encroaching on the lands to the west and south. To stop his encroachment this treaty had to go through. To ensure the success of their treaty, they would trade something dear to them. For Nishi, it was his sister, Hyouden, she was a constant thorn in his side and putting her as far away from him was worth a treaty.

Nishi pushed thoughts of the treaty and his sister's future aside and began the morning court, sending an aide to find a suitable sword master who could continue the young lord's training. If the boy was not constantly tried and pushed, he would become arrogant and unruly. Then they would chance having a dictator for the next lord, and with the war fever that raced through the Shiro-Inu tribe, such a ruler could make them into a falsely labeled unstoppable horde of destruction that would fall taking the whole clan and all the sub-tribes with it. Nishi could _not_ allow such an event to occur, the war hungry demons would scour across the land devouring lesser youkai and all ningen in their path before falling into the depths of oblivion. The thought made him cringe on the inside, Nishi enjoyed human company, the creatures were lowly and simple, yet they held a charming innocence of the world. For his love of the humans, Nishi had to keep his son in line and in check. For the love of his people, a new weapons master was required to continue the boy's training.

Nishi sighed, from the line of vassals bearing complaints and concerns for the ongoing war; it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Jigokuyari trembled in anticipation. His father was taking <em>him<em>, the youngest on an important meeting with the great Shiro-Inu Tai Youkai, Lord Nishi. All of Jigo's brothers and sisters were _very_ jealous. It should have been one of the eldest to go with the lord and the heir, not the tenth child, but Jigo was not complaining. He had been left to stay at the castle, learning with tutors and weapons masters for long enough. He was twenty years old and didn't even have one kill under his belt. It was maddening for the child demon.

As the royal procession left the palace, the young Jigo remained blissfully unaware of the many sniggers that passed between his elder brothers and sisters behind their hands, neither did he notice that the glares of envy he had been receiving were all false. Of the entire family, only the homely Lady of the Southern Lands openly wept. Her youngest son was leaving the castle to embark upon a trip he was not prepared for, with a length he had no endurance for. The short, pale faced lady wept into her long sleeve, unmindful of the makeup that smeared and streaked the expensive silk. Her baby was leaving, and soon he would have a very unpleasant surprise.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru paced the breadth of his quarters. He was fretting. This morning at weapons practice, he had bested his latest master. When his father had been informed of his latest accomplishment, Nishi growled and glared at him. Sesshoumaru hung his head, normally the Lord was pleased when he bested a master and proved himself the master's better, but this time he had somehow angered his father.<p>

In the corner, his aunt knelt as she watched over her brother's heir. She loved the boy with all of her heart, yet he filled her heart with a chill. The boy had Nishi's eyes framed in Dokutsume's face. He had his father's ferocity and skill with sword, claws and fangs and his mother's skill with poison claws, venom whip and sword dancing. Hyouden gazed at her nephew, as she always did and compared him to his parents. It was if the very gods had touched the boy, making him a perfect demon to bless his parents and the Shiro-Inu clan.

Sesshoumaru sighed, a tiny huff filled with worry. His mother had died nearly ten years ago, yet for a demon it was as if only two years had passed, and after angering his father this morning he was contemplating what the Lord would punish him with. That thought was at the top of his worries, especially since word had just come from Lord Nishi that he had something _special_ in store for his son. The air within the den suddenly went tense causing all of the inhabitants within to freeze momentarily in their tracks; it was time for the 'surprise'.

A rap upon his door made Sesshoumaru start, Ketsuga, his youngest uncle and commanding general of the Western Lands entered, bearing news for the young lord. Ketsuga was the only member of the royal family to keep their hair short. His bangs were cut well above his eyebrows and side locks only reached to his jaw. The rest of his hair stayed in a high ponytail that barely touched his shoulders.

"Nephew, your father requests your presence in the great hall. You are to wear your armor and weapon." The blocky general gave his brother's son a roguish smirk, "and, he said for you to 'look presentable.'"

Sesshoumaru shuddered, so this was his punishment. After angering his father he was now to be put on display, sparring with other young Shiro-Inu whelps of lesser families. Children of lesser Lords, most of them older, just for his father to flaunt what a _fine_ son he had sired. Sesshoumaru shook off his misgivings and quickly groomed, then donned his armor and slid his sword in to his belt.

Sesshoumaru strode proudly and silently down the long tatami floored hall that led from the eastern wing of the palace, where he was quartered, to the main hall. On either side he was flanked by Hyouden and Ketsuga, his aunt and uncle sharing secretive glances as they silently bet on what the heir's punishment would be.


	2. The Treaty

Disclaimer: Characters and story lines from Inuyasha are not mine, and are the property of their respective creators, publishers and distributors. Additional characters belong to Queen of Swords, used with permission, originating from her fanfiction 'My Brother's Keeper', an unfinished, but wonderful story that was the original inspiration for my own tale. All other characters are my own creation, please ask before you borrow.

Introduction: In the anime series, Sesshoumaru is cold, hateful and angry. The reasons are explained, but not his history. This is my version, and slightly AU as the timeline has been altered with some scenes omitted. Personally I like Sesshoumaru very much. He is cold, hard, aloof, yet he obviously feels something for Inuyasha that is not hate, why else would he have so much trouble killing his little brother?

* * *

><p>Hearts' Desire<p>

My Heart Knows Only Sorrow

Chapter 2: The Treaty

Lord Seishi Gintsuki's party approached the territory of the Inu Youkai Lord. Gintsuke strode at the front, on his left strode his eldest son and heir, Shiken. The boy had reached his majority nearly five decades ago, long before Jigo was even born. On the lord's left, his youngest son Jigokuyari strode proudly at his side. Gintsuki looked down at his youngest child and smirked. The brat had been the weakest, the first to cry and the last to do his bidding. The boy had long hair that flowed like a girl's, the fair face and delicate eyebrows made him appear even more feminine, especially when he stood at Shiken's side. Gintsuki's other sons were all broad shouldered, with thick coarse hair and thick eye brows. Even when they were Jigo's age they had been sturdily built and rowdy. Jigo, on the other hand, was fair, fairer than any of his sisters; he wore long elegant kimonos and _always_ was well groomed. The feminine slant to his eyes and delicate cheekbones only highlighted the effects.

Behind the lord and royal sons, Kontonkaze, Gintsuke's younger brother, and only sibling, followed behind as a great, dark shadow. The man wore his waist length black hair in a tight braid that fell straight down the middle of his back. His clothing consisted of a short, tight fitting black shirt with black, loose legged fighting pants. Over the sturdy clothes he wore a breast plate, shoulder guards and hip guards of black, solid youkai leather all strapped on with equally well-made black leather straps.

The warrior-brother of Gintsuke strode on silent steps, his gait marking him a tried warrior, the best of the Seishi line. Yet, Kontonkaze was for the most part useless within the Southern Lands. His noble blood made him too valuable to be placed on the field of combat, or that was what Gintsuke claimed. The Southern Lands already had weapons masters and trainers galore, more than enough to train less than thirty new recruits each compared to the columns of one hundred and eighty or more that the Western Lands had to deal with. Behind the dark, brooding warrior, the courtiers, vassals and retainers followed, their gossip filled with the pointlessness of Gintsuke keeping his brutish brother in his service when the hulking demon clearly had no place at the lord's side.

Kontonkaze heard all the rumors. He kept his eyes fixedly staring to the front of the troupe even though he could see everything beside and before him equally as well. The warrior watched silently over his only brother and two favorite nephews. Shiken was brave, strong and humorous. The boy was spoiled and petty at times, but he had the best instincts for leadership. Jigokuyari, though, was a little surprise that just needed the right nudge in the correct direction to become the greatest warrior the Southern Lands had ever seen. The child was fast, smart, good at hiding his true intentions behind a mask of innocent curiosity, and _very_ nimble. There was not a pole, chain, rope or crevasse that the boy could not climb, regardless of its length, or anchor angle. Yet the boy's family remained blissfully unaware of his potential. This was Kontonkaze's little pet hobby. Of all his nephews and nieces, Jigo was the only one not doted on by his father and so Kontonkaze trained him personally after the other masters had released him for the day. It was not an easy task though.

Jigo took lessons in healing, diplomacy, leadership, court decorum, dancing, strategy, the swiftly evolving human sciences, astrology, astronomy and his other weapons lessons. Kontonkaze suppressed a smile at the nimble child. The boy would one day amaze his family, and he would be there silently watching from the corner as usual to admire the stunned disbelief that would spread across their faces.

Finally, after nearly a month of slow, arduous, complaint filled travel, the Seishi clan procession had entered a preset clearing that was to the east of the Shiro-Inu Lord's castle. Gintsuki frowned as they entered the clearing. His host had not yet arrived. The clearing stretched on, its silent expanse bordered on all sides by ancient hardwoods. On the opposite side, a shimmer of white, like the sun glinting off winter snow caught the Southern Lord's attention and made him gasp in astonishment.

"Oyaji-sama, they have lied to us, there is no one here." Shiken announced, not noticing the shimmer of white on the far side of the field, his voice full of contempt for their missing hosts.

"What is that shimmering Oyaji?" Jigokuyari asked as he nodded towards the far end of the clearing, indicating the light that had also caught his father's attention.

"Shiken, Jigo has outwitted you this day. Our hosts are of the Shiro-Inu tribe, which means that they all have white hair. There is a shimmering of white on the far side of the clearing. They are waiting for us there and your thoughtless comment could have been overheard by their sentries. Think before you act in this strange land, for we are on their turf now." Kontonkaze admonished tiredly, silently reading his brother before rebuking his nephew. Gintsuke was miffed as his heir's ignorance and further annoyed that he had been shown up by the nearly cross-dressing runt.

"Forgive me father, I shall remember." The reply came with ill grace from the heir as he pointedly ignored his uncle, earning him a sharp tag from said uncle's staff upon his armored shoulder.

Gintsuke sighed, his host was present, and obviously had been for a while. Yet the height of the surrounding trees gave the illusion that this clearing was only large enough to hold a small ceremony, yet in reality was large enough to hold a grand army. Gintsuki took in its expanse as he signaled his procession on further and kept a closer eye on his heir. The boy had become overly prideful of late; he just hoped that these negotiations would change the heir's opinion of himself.

As they approached the other tribe, Gintsuke noted the grace and elegance that ran inherent in the line. All the present inu youkai were of slim builds, with silver-white hair and golden eyes. Their faces were mostly narrow with long, elegant eyebrows and regal features. Among them stood four regal men and one beautiful woman, the only difference between them was the silken hakama worn by the men under their kimono and the lack of one in the woman's dress.

At the front of the Shiro-Inu clan stood a man with a grand fur pelt that covered his back and fell to the ground in a split tail. His eyes were of a bright liquid gold highlighted by the red streaks that covered their lids. Upon the high forehead a delicate line crossed his brow like a crimson circlet. The man was sturdily built even with his narrow frame and slender build. His hard eyes stared challengingly out from under thin eyebrows and his stance was that of a leader, proud and unafraid of any challenge. The lord's robes were a pristine white with a blood red sash tied around his narrow waist that held up twin swords; one bright and new, the other drab and ratty. Upon his arms hefty gauntlets of black patterned leather and shoulder guards of shiny metal bedecked with lethal spikes glowed in the bright sunlight. Rising over the ponytailed head was the grand jewel tipped hilt of a massive sword. Over his garb a dress kimono of the brilliant blue of the first light of the approaching dawn over the mountains, the brilliant glowing hue that has no earthly match.

To the lord's left stood a young child only slightly taller than Jigo, maybe forty summers old; if it were human, the child would be only four. The child had the father's eyes, yet the face was narrower and the eyebrows were the most delicate of those present. Gintsuke decided that regardless of the hakama, the child must be a girl, her long, flowing silver hair and delicate features could only belong to a female. The girl had a small fur ruff that encircled her right shoulder, ending in a tail at her ankle. Long silver white hair cascaded freely to just below her knees, the sparkling tresses were so bright in the morning sun that a brilliant corona of light encircled the girl. Her white robes were trimmed in pink crest patterns, while black armor and a matching small katana were all that decorated her elegant garb. The girl stood proud and unafraid, the child was brave. That Gintsuki could tell from first glance, yet it was her eyes that held the Southern Lord's gaze, the child had distant calculating eyes that had seen far too many things for one so young. Yet for the girl's obvious strength she had one failing in the visiting lord's eyes, she was fair to the extreme and obviously more for show than actual battle.

'Those who are so fair must be weak. Their slender bodies and delicate frames cannot possibly carry the strength of a warrior. Could the Western Lord actually be leaving his entire kingdom to a _girl_?' Gintsuke thought bitterly to himself. The Western inu youkai were fierce, cold and dangerous. They would make the best allies, or the worst enemies, and no matter how they treated you, all other youkai within the Blessed Isles bowed to the Shiro-Inu. They who were like the winter blizzards that could kill in a moment or drain the life slowly and painfully from a victim were now to be his allies and right now, Gintsuke didn't know if he was truly ready for this meeting or not.

* * *

><p>Nishi watched with smug humor at his guests' actions. Upon entering the southern training grounds, the dark haired lord had scanned the clearing, falling for the inherent illusion. Even more amusing was the overly loud, false announcement from the southern lord's heir.<p>

The trees on the southern half of the field were shorter by far than the ones on the northern half. The illusion was caused by the trees that grew between the southernmost and northernmost points of the fields, which gradually increased in size, making the eye see a level stand of trees, and a small field. Yet it was large enough for the Western Lord to fight in his truest form against two demons equal to his great stature.

It was only after the Lord of the Southern Lands noticed his clan's hair shimmering in the breeze that he finally realized that they were even there. Nishi smirked at the awe that filled Gintsuki's face and those of his followers, especially a young boy who strode beside the lord.

Gintsuki was a broad shouldered, darkish skinned youkai with hair the darkest of black. His amber eyes were tinged with the green of new growth, so they were earth type demons. Nishi stored his new knowledge away for later. The man was a definite warrior type, his clothes were all close fitting and secured to his well muscled frame. His armor was all black with silver links and deep orange crest patterns of scythes that trimmed his left sleeve where it cut off at the bicep. His love of warfare clearly evident in his choice of weapons with two short fighting spears crossed upon his back, an extremely long sickle-bladed spear with a lethal spike at the end and a set of fighting daggers upon his left hip.

The heir was a spitting image of his father, only the boy had green tinged hair and darker green eyes. Where the lord carried many weapons, the heir carried only a single long fighting spear.

The boy who walked beside the lord was thin and elegant; almost to the point of being feminine compared to his more burly and masculine relatives. His hair was even darker the lord's and absorbed the light from around him, creating a corona of darkness. His eyes were an olive green, full of curiosity and pride. The boy wore flowing black robes trimmed in deep green crest patterns. A red and deep orange sash tied his kimono shut below the black armor. For weaponry, the child carried only a single slender halberd bearing a katana blade with a hand guard and a black staff with a tiny end spike. The boy and Sesshoumaru looked like Yin and Yang incarnate. One dark, the other light; yet their souls were the opposite of their coloring. Sesshoumaru held a dark soul, easy to anger and full of pride. The other boy seemed to have a bright soul curious, easy to laugh and full of questions.

Behind the three strode a man who towered over both Lord Gintsuke and Lord Nishi only Ketsuga came close to equaling his height. His closed face held many small scars from old battles. His black clothing and armor hugged his broad frame, highlighting the intense muscles that comprised his powerful figure. The man kept his hair in a tight braid, the dark hair braided straight to a point, resembling a whip in its tight formation. His armor and clothes bore no family crests, yet his resemblance to the lord was unmistakable. The man carried a massive battle ax in his right hand, on his left hip a katana and short sword were proudly displayed. A brace of kodachi graced his right hip while a horse cleaver was strapped across his back, crossed with six short throwing spears. Nishi suppressed a shudder, this giant was a killer, one trained in all the arts of slaughter and bloodshed.

'I want that man, he will train Sesshoumaru. I must have him; I don't care what I have to give up for him.' Nishi promised himself and took a small steadying breath before he glanced to his own heir and signaled him to approach their guests.

When the two lords finally met, it was with much distance and respect on both sides. Lord Nishi and Sesshoumaru stepped forward to greet the incoming party. Lord Gintsuki, Shiken and Jigokuyari stepped forward to greet their hosts. What was true for the sons was true of the clans. The field was split, half in black, half in white. It resembled a Go board before play began.

"Greetings, Seishi no Gintsuki, Lord of the Southern Lands, to the Western Lands, and my territories." Nishi welcomed in a warm voice, making Sesshoumaru tense and ready for battle, this was his father's greeting to all potential enemies. Behind the royal father and son, Nishi's siblings and retainers tensed as well, Nishi never spoke warmly to any who were not of the clan, unless if it was a promise of death.

Gintsuki nodded to the taller lord and offered his own greetings. "Your generosity is greatly welcomed, Samuishi no Nishisesshoukaze, Lord of the Western Lands. Yet I must ask as to why you insisted on meeting away from your abode, surely if we are entering a treaty, there should be some token of trust. It is unsettling that so little faith be shown to your future ally that we would meet away from your home." Gintsuki greeted in a clipped voice, causing Nishi to smirk at his unsettled state.

"Lord Gintsuki, do not interpret this gesture as rudeness, I have done this to insure that your clan does not feel intimidated by my choice of – décor." Nishi replied in a cool tone, silently signaling that there would be no bloodshed on this day, at least not yet. The slight change in the Shiro-Inu tribe's posture made Gintsuke feel welcome, almost as if he had known Lord Nishi from somewhere before and it made the dark lord give a kind growl and a suppressed grin to the silver-haired demon lord who replied in turn. The two liked each other and it seemed were destined to become friends as well as allies.

Shiken was at a loss. This clan was completely comprised of tall, lithe, _effeminate_, golden-eyed albinos. He felt sickened at the thought of having to stay at the castle of any so weak appearing, and the way his father seemed to be constantly bowing to the pale lord made him sick. According to his uncle Kontonkaze, this clan was far more powerful than their own, yet Shiken could not believe such a thing.

Then Shiken noticed the other clan's heir, the creature was supposed to be a boy, yet the over-large eyes, long eyelashes and elegant brows were that of a girl's, a _very_ pretty girl's at that. The fluffy shoulder ruff and trailing tail did nothing to change the girlish appearance and the pale face framed by the long silky shimmering hair only enforced the image. No, Shiken was not impressed by his supposed superior who was still a small child.

On the other side of Gintsuke, Jigo was beginning to feel very afraid of the Western Lord. Nishi's fangs were _very_ long and intimidating; and his father's occasional growls only made the child more frightened. The boy forced himself not to shrink behind his father. Jigo tuned out the lords' discourse and instead concentrated on the girl who stood at Lord Nishi's side. She was tall, lean, and strong and her eyes seemed to burn into the southern tribe, their intensity causing Jigo to suppress a shudder.

Across the clearing Sesshoumaru was suffering from a similar fate, Lord Nishi only greeted an opponent with warmth in his voice before he ripped the unfortunate enemy into shreds with only his claws and fangs. The visiting lord and his grown heir seemed very unfriendly to Sesshoumaru, especially the heir, who had at the introductions, rudely stared at him before ignoring his presence entirely. Sesshoumaru forced a growl from leaving his throat, why was his father speaking to these who so resembled _humans_?

_"Sesshoumaru, run, fetch your father, I cannot take all of them alone, and you are too important to lose in a battle now." Dokutsume hissed at her son, forcing him, for the first time in his life to flee from a battle field. Sesshoumaru fled to the den, silent as the wind, bypassing guards who didn't even know the young lord had passed._

_"Father! Father, mother is being attacked by humans and demons in the south training field! She said she couldn't take them all!" Sesshoumaru cried eyes wide with fear and worry. Nishi exchanged worried glances with his brothers and sister before they grabbed their weapons and bolted back the way Sesshoumaru came to arrive at a field of carnage._

_Upon the arrival of the Lord and his siblings, all known for their prowess in battle, the army of humans, under the direction of the eastern human type youkai, fled. Nishi and his brothers ploughed through the field slaying ningen and youkai alike, forcing their way to the fallen Lady. Dokutsume lay sprawled over her slain enemies, over a thousand humans and nearly half that number of youkai lay in an ever expanding circle radiating from her fallen form._

_Sesshoumaru froze as soon as he could see his mother, she was barely recognizable. Blood stained her deep blue kimono from neck to skirt hem. The golden embroidery lost in the viscous liquid as it absorbed ever deeper into the silken fabric. Claw marks, cuts from katana, halberd and arrows created crisscross patterns from her jugular down across her abdomen to her hamstrings. They had tortured a female who was protecting her pup. All Sesshoumaru could see were the many corpses of humans and human type youkai, smell their stench slowly being overcome with the reek of death, before being wrapped in his aunt's warm embrace and slipping into blessed darkness._

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his revere and blinked back the tears of rage and frustration and reigned in his hatred of those who had dared take his beloved Ofukuro from him. A tiny squeaking growl escaped his lips drawing his father's attention from his negotiations.

"… then the terms are accept –" Nishi glanced down at his son to see rage filling the innocent golden eyes, the low growl would have struck fear into the hearts of all present, _if_ the boy had been a few decades older.

"Sesshoumaru! I have told you, the ones who killed the Lady Dokutsume were from the east, not the south. You know their scent; learn to smell the difference between friends and enemies." Nishi rebuked in a sharp but quiet voice to keep his son from dishonoring the family in the face of future allies. Sesshoumaru bowed his head before looking up to his father, baring his throat. Nishi trailed his claws with a slight scrapping of the delicate skin along the young exposed neck, showing forgiveness and approval.

Lord Gintsuki watched the interaction with interest. The wrath that had filled the young heir's eyes had been quite intense, forcing Jigo to squeak with fear and hide behind his leg. Gintsuki was curious as to Nishi trailing his claws along his daughter's throat, though. The only times that he had done such a thing were to his wife's neck before mating and to his enemies, only with enough force to slowly tear their windpipes open and let them die drowning in their own blood. Nishi's actions left a nagging fear lingering in the back of his mind. What if Nishi had had more children, but they hadn't been as good as Sesshoumaru?

"Ah, Lord Nishi, before we agree on the terms, there is one question that I have. You stand with your heir, but what of your other children?" Lord Gintsuki watched the other lord flinch slightly with the question.

"Lady Dokutsume was strong, yet her only weakness was her ability to bear pups. She brought one into this world and it nearly killed her. No others could come from her womb. The lady regretted her inability to produce more heirs, yet there was nothing to be done." Nishi bowed his head at his wife's memory. Sesshoumaru smelt his father's distress and pressed his shoulder into the great lord's leg, sharing what comfort his tiny body could offer with his warmth. Nishi spared a tiny smile for his pup. The boy would grow into a fine lord.

Gintsuki's curiosity only increased as the barely perceptible interaction between father and daughter progressed in the blink of an eye. The two shielded their movements in the blowing of the wind and the movements of their clothes and hair. Nishi looked back up to face Gintsuki, a smirk crossing his features.

Across the field, Shiken was recovering from the shock of seeing a mere child suddenly gain the look of a hardened warrior full of hatred and bitterness before taking revenge on an old enemy. His impression of the effeminate child went up a few notches, only to plummet when Lord Nishi trailed his claws along the girl's neck and the brat just stood there as easy prey.

"It has grown late; shall we retire to my den? There we can feast to our new treaty." Nishi broke the thick silence with his challenging offer and turned on his heel, leading the way through the trees towards the royal holdings.

"Your offer is humbly accepted. Please, lead on." Lord Gintsuki and his entourage followed the taiyoukai lord. The procession traveled on foot, crossing only two clearings to the foot of a great green swathed mountain. At the very base, a great stand of camphor trees their age as great as their height formed a tunnel deep and cool that branched into a hundred different directions. The royal procession traveled slowly down the great leaf strewn paths, the forest floor laden with the leaves of past years cushioned their steps silencing their footsteps.

"Lord Nishi, why do you allow the forest to silence our passing, wouldn't it be more prudent to keep the old leaves clear from the floor to better track intruders?"

"Lord Gintsuki, tell me, what do you smell?" was Nishi's reply, forcing the dark haired lord to scent the air.

"I smell all of us and the forest. What do you expect me to smell?" Nishi smirked at his fellow lord and turned to Shiken.

"And you, Young Shiken, what do you smell?" Nishi asked with a challenge.

"The same as my father, what else?" the heir snapped in reply, again earning a smart thwack from Kontonkaze who silently begged forgiveness for his nephew's rudeness with resigned eyes. Nishi sighed the boy had been spoiled in his childhood and in his new adulthood had become prideful and arrogant.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you smell, my son?" Nishi finally asked his son, after glancing back at Jigokuyari and decided to let the poor boy alone, the child was still skittish from Sesshoumaru's earlier lapse. Neither lord nor heir noticed the surprised glances that were directed at Sesshoumaru's slight form. The southern lords and vassals were stunned to realize that the child they had mistaken for a girl was really a boy and the future lord of the Western Lands.

"I smell freshly fallen camphor leaves breaking, and old ones being brought to the surface. There is mold and loam, old droppings and moist earth. That scent is different from the other paths; they only smell of drying camphor leaves. I also smell six Shiro-Inu nobles, twenty guards and six sentries plus eight hidden guards in the trees all of the Shiro-Inu line. Mixed with the Shiro-Inu scent is the scent of the four southern ningen-youkai nobles, forty guards, six of them women and one is pregnant." Sesshoumaru's smooth masculine young voice intoned as he turned large golden eyes to meet his father's of the same gold, looking for the praise he craved to show he had done right. The smirk that crossed his father's face was directed at the other lord, while the brief flash of pride that lit the older golden eyes told Sesshoumaru that his scenting skills more than made up for his earlier lapse.

Lord Gintsuki chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. He knew about the pregnant guard, but she was so early along that she wasn't yet even showing; leave it to the inu youkai to rely more on scent than sound. They would of course be able to tell when an intruder came into their territory. Behind the two lords and heirs, Jigokuyari strode slowly behind them, keeping just within hearing range. He was beginning to regret his exuberance in coming on this journey. Sesshoumaru was terrifying, the older girl who was really a boy had held such rage in his eyes, and the golden color reminded him too much of the eagle youkai that had attacked him when he had been barely a babe. Jigo shuddered at the horrid memory. If Sesshoumaru was anything like his eyes, Jigo would not have to worry about his future on his father's lands. The demonstration of his scenting capacities made Jigo even more shy of the young heir, that youkai could smell fear, and most probably enjoyed it.

Behind both royal families the two entourages merged into one. Their lines of vassals and guards kept straight, yet as the journey progressed, their voices rose in soft conversation that lasted until they reached the great den's entrance where the soft conversation died in startled gasps from the rows of dark youkai that blended with chuckles of pride from the pale youkai.

In front of the halted procession the side of the mountain rose in a swath of deep green foliage, dark brown boughs and deep black granite that comprised the mountain. Before them, twin massive bronze doors covered a huge cave entrance. Doors large enough to make even the greatest taiyoukai bear shudder in fear.

"What kind of monster would require such a massive opening?" Gintsuki breathed softly in awe and trepidation. He failed to notice Nishi's ever widening smirk and jumped at the pale lord's reply.

"Me."

"What?" Gintsuke asked, praying he had misheard the reply.

"The doors were commissioned by the first Shiro-Inu Lord, my ancestor from long ago. I, like him, am a taiyoukai; the size of the doors is to accommodate me and my kin in our apparition forms." Nishi smiled a broad, smug carnivore's fanged grin at the ningen-youkai lord, who now was very pale, along with most of his vassals who were nowhere near as pale as young Jigo, or Shiken. The two noble sons were nearly as pale as the Shiro-Inu tribe with fright. Only Kontonkaze remained outwardly unfazed by the den's entrance, further enhancing Nishi's respect for the fighting lord.

The gates of Nishi's underground palace slowly swung inward, each one pulled by a massive white inu apparition, a spirit beast that was harnessed by ropes to the door. No youkai oversaw the movements of the beasts, which made Gintsuke very impressed with the great efforts of breeding and training that must have gone into such fine guard dogs, and was about to say such to his fellow lord, when the giant beasts turned into tiny glowing orbs to land at Lord Nishi's side as more Shiro-Inu guards in full armor, weapons at the ready. Gintsuke gasped, Jigokuyari squeaked taking an involuntary step backwards into the line of white guards that smirked hungrily down at the frightened boy. Shiken froze, unable to move and could hardly breathe, he was just thankful for the attention riveted on the newly appeared guards which kept his father from seeing his near palatable fear.

"Lord Nishi, do you mean that you become a great white spirit dog like your guards?" Gintsuke asked in a shaky voice. This question made gales of laughter erupt from the Shiro-Inu nobles that moved to flank their lord and leader.

"Lord Gintsuke, you insult our dear brother." Kooibara, Nishi's second brother responded with a mocking tone, "Nishi-sama becomes a beast so great that he must stoop to all fours to barely make it through the entry doors. His form is as great as a small mountain. In our human forms, we are smaller than fleas to him." Gintsuke stared wide eyed with awe and shock, which quickly turned into a gasp of understanding.

"… _Yet I must ask as to why you insisted on meeting away from your abode, surely if we are entering a treaty, there should be some token of trust. It is unsettling that so little faith be shown to your future ally that we would meet away from your home." Gintsuki greeted in a clipped voice, causing Nishi to smile at his unsettled state._

"_Lord Gintsuki, do not interpret this gesture as rudeness, I have done this to insure that your clan does not feel intimidated by my choice of – décor…"_

The western lord's words came back to Gintsuke with a rush and he inwardly thanked his host for such kindness. The den's entry hall was long and dark. No torches illuminated the dry interior. Gravel and dry leaves crunched underfoot, yet no dust tickled the senses. Slowly the interior grew lighter, the very walls glowing from unknown magic until the hall was as lit as any aboveground palace.

Slowly, the walls went from roughly carved, covered in deep claw marks the size of a man's forearm arm to finely sculpted walls that gracefully curved into the unseen vault of the ceiling. Along the walls, skulls of all sizes, great and small hung as trophies of ancient battles won. The first skulls were bleached and gleamed in the magical light, but as the group went further down the long corridor the heads went from bone to being preserved with their flesh intact, the faces that looked out from the wall clam as if contemplating the beauty of a blade of grass, instead of being frozen in their death.

The Shiro-Inu clan strode fearlessly through the hall of trophies while Shiken shrunk behind his father and Jigokuyari fisted his tiny hand into his father's loose hakama as he strode with as much courage as his tiny frame could muster.

Gintsuke shuddered, someday Ryuukotsusei's head would hang from this hall, and someday the dragon would fall. When that happened the southern ningen-youkai would be alive to celebrate the fall of the terrible dragon lord. Finally the hall opened into the throne room. A massive cavern filled with blood red wall hangings that hid the stone of the walls. Bronze braziers lined the perimeter of the warm chamber releasing odorless smoke that clung to the ceiling, masking it from view and giving the illusion of being in hell.

Nishi walked to a black throne. The massive chair was carved from stone with amazing skill such that it resembled fabric frozen in place. The chair stood upon a single inverted spike that was plunged into the cave floor. It widened to form the seat of the chair and spread further throwing long spikes that extended along the chairs surface making a macabre chair of thorns for the white lord, one final perfectly round and gently tapered spike stretched from the top of the chair rising straight towards the ceiling and disappearing into the smoke above.

As Nishi sat in the throne the true power of the seat became clear. The white lord glowed in his shadow thrown. The smoke that hung high above reflected black, white and red, roiling and churning as small breaths of air stirred its unknown depths. The wall hangings appeared from the smoke, no sign of their anchors were present and draped to the floor as pools of blood along the brilliantly reflective onyx floor.

To the left of Nishi's intimidating throne stood Sejjigoku, the western lord's oldest younger sibling and head advisor. At his left knelt Hyouden, Nishi's only sister and one of the best strategists in the Western Lands. To the right of the throne stood Kooibara the third child of Nishi's family and treasurer of the Western Lands. At his right knelt Ketsuga, the General of the Lord's Army and the head of den defenses.

"Lord Gintsuke of the South, welcome to my den. I hope you like my choice of décor." Smirked the lord slightly, causing Gintsuke and his sons to pale. "Before I was interrupted in the clearing I had meant to ask if any of my terms were unacceptable, are they?" Nishi's voice was calm and smooth. All traces of earlier warmth were gone, filling Gintsuke with a cold dread.

"My lord, we both agreed to send seasoned troops and new recruits to each other's lands. There our troops will learn to combine the skills of our two lands to create better armies. Also, our strategists shall remain in constant contact to ensure that where our front's touch, we shall be able to protect both our own and each other's lands. Furthermore, to seal this treaty a trade of family members shall be made."

Sesshoumaru's heart froze within his chest. For displeasing his father by besting the current weapons master, he was to be traded for the treaty. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his home and family for strangers who so resembled the hated humans.

Shiken's heart froze as well, had he been brought along for this 'great honor'? Only the eldest of the children were signaled out for these 'gifts' that increased a family's standing. Now he understood, the Shiro-Inu clan wasn't just more powerful than the southern demons, they were _much_ more powerful as well as being ruthless, cold blooded killers, and – they could change into massive, shaggy, saber-fanged dog apparitions.

"We shall discuss the trade later, for now; do we have an agreement on the terms of the treaty?" Nishi asked calmly. He was not looking forward to Hyouden's wrath at being forced to go to a lesser youkai's court. His sister was very proud and believed very strongly in her birthright as a noble, even if she was the second youngest of five and the only girl.

"Yes, Nishi-sama, the terms are agreeable."

"Good, place your seal upon the documents and we may retire to the feasting hall to celebrate and finalize the family trade. . ."

* * *

><p>Walking into the main hall of Lord Nishi's den had to be one of the most unsettling experiences of Gintsuki's life, even more unsettling than walking down the dark and macabre entry hall. Most demon tribes had numerous color variations in their hair and eye colors, yet the Shiro-Inu held hardly any. Every face held amber or golden eyes; every head was graced with silver white, pure white or ivory hair. All had white claws and long fangs. Gintsuki suppressed a shudder; Jigokuyari would have to be strong to survive in a place of silent customs and unwritten rules, where differences in appearances were noted in shades and hues instead of actual colors. Gintsuke was also very shocked at his sons' behaviors. Shiken, the brave, strong, <em>masculine<em> warrior was nearly simpering like a girl at the constant bombardments of surprises that they kept receiving. Yet Jigo merely tightened his jaw, clenched his small fists and swallowed the fear that shone in his eyes, moving on and ready to take on the next challenge that might crush his eldest brother.

Gintsuki received his second shock when a procession of humans, clean and healthy, smelling slightly of herbs that were kind to demon noses, came from the kitchens bearing platters and trays laden with sumptuous treats that were new to the visiting nobles.

Nishi was pleased when he saw the boy to be used as a bargaining chit. He stood out from his largely built family, more curves than angles and little masculinity in the small frame. The boy was, according to Kontonkaze, as skilled at the halberd as Sesshoumaru was at the sword. Apparently Gintsuki's brother had trained as a weapons master, yet had no position, as the current weapons masters of the Southern Lands didn't show any signs of growing old. This gave Nishi an excellent idea; he just needed to find the right opportunity to enact his desires.


	3. Allies

Disclaimer: Characters and story lines from Inuyasha are not mine, and are the property of their respective creators, publishers and distributors. Additional characters belong to Queen of Swords, used with permission, originating from her fanfiction 'My Brother's Keeper', an unfinished, but wonderful story that was the original inspiration for my own tale.

Introduction: In the anime series, Sesshoumaru is cold, hateful and angry. The reasons are explained, but not his history. This is my version, and slightly AU as the timeline has been altered with some scenes omitted. Personally I like Sesshoumaru very much. He is cold, hard, aloof, yet he obviously feels something for Inuyasha that is not hate, why else would he have so much trouble killing his little brother?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Allies<p>

With the treaty signed and copies being meticulously made by the Western court's scribes, the nobles slowly began to make their journey towards the main den. The guards and scouts turned at the first doorway in the hallway leaving the nobles with just an honor guard to escort them to the great hall and watch over them through dinner.

The hall leading into the den proper was of rough hewn stone carved from the mountain and buffed to a glowing shine in the steady illumination from the magic based lights. The nobles remained quiet for the most part, the guests silently following their hosts, taking in the dramatic change in atmosphere.

Where the entry hall had been dark and foreboding, filling the guests with dread and fear, the hall towards the living quarters was homely, and looked like a comfortable cave. The walls were of a light brown hue and the floor of a slightly paler stone. The hall was hued in tans and browns bringing out the beauty of the clan who lived within its loving walls.

"Forgive me for being blunt father, but you expect us to bow to youkai who live in a glorified _cave_?" Shiken asked in a soft whisper of consternation, already forgetting the terror he had felt in the entry hall.

"Lord Shiken, I do not presume to order you about, but if you make one more thoughtless comment in this set of treaty negotiations, I will _personally give you to Sesshoumaru-wakka-sama as a slave for an early birthingday present!_" Kontonkaze growled so low and softly that Shiken barely heard his uncle who whispered fiercely next to his ear. Shiken frowned at his uncle's actions; such whispering was unseemly among higher youkai.

"Lord Shiken, your uncle is very generous indeed, if his words are indeed behind his intentions." Kooibara claimed softly as he slowed his pace from the front of the column to draw even with the heir and his inwardly groaning uncle, "We inu youkai were blessed, long ago, with ears that allowed us to hear the beating heart of an unborn child as it dreams within the womb, and noses so precise that we can smell emotions, even when the face hides its innermost thoughts." Kooibara said in a soft, menacing tone as he grinned with fiendish delight in the heir's silent terror at having the soft words he and his uncle had shared overheard. Shiken shuddered and once again Jigokuyari bolted behind his father's leg.

Gintsuke began to fear that neither of his son's would prove worthy of being present in a higher lord's presence. 'I should have brought one of my daughters.'

Finally the wary group entered into the dining hall which was a wide and open cave, smooth waxy walls made the room glow bright from the scattered hanging lights that seemed to be captured glow bugs and fireflies.

Around the top of the walls hung a grand tapestry, the panels were each a good man-height in length and nearly just as wide. At the lower right hand corner of each panel was a small white Shiro-Inu youkai in their dog apparition forms. Each bore a ruff that either wound round a shoulder or crossed its chest, the last pane had a great inu with twin ruffs that crossed his chest, on the top ranged symbols of the great deeds he had accomplished thus far in his reign and down the left side was the name 'Nishisesshouukaze'.

"My lord Nishi am I to take that these grand tapestries are of your family's exploits?" questioned Gintsuke softly. Nishi nodded silently then clapped his hands loudly, breaking the heavy silence.

"My guests and family, take seats and let us enjoy the feast!" the command heralded servants of lesser ranks from the Shiro-Inu clan who shepherded the guests to their seats then vanished to be replaced by human servants who brought out succulent dishes never seen before by the visiting nobles.

Gintsuke, Nishi, Shiken, Nishi's three brothers and sister along with Gintsuke's brother Kontonkaze and a small handful of their advisors sat at the high table. To the right sat the next highest table where Sesshoumaru sat at the head with Jigokuyari at his right and some of Nishi's vassals to the left. The hall soon filled with talk and laughter yet the Shiro-Inu clan kept their voices soft and hushed compared to the more boisterous southern tribe. Gintsuke more than once shuddered at his host tribe's near silence. It gave the illusion that the whole clan shared a mind link that did not require speech.

Through all of the chatter and noise that pulled the guests into its excitement, only Jigokuyari remained silent. The new sights and wonders were lost to the boy who quietly sat at Sesshoumaru's side. The young youkai noble kept his gaze glued to the table just above his plate. The hatred that had filled Sesshoumaru's eyes during their fathers' negotiations still poured cold terror into the boy's heart. Jigo knew that if he even slightly angered the western heir, he would be killed. He only hoped that Lord Nishi would not approve of his murder and would stop the lord Sesshoumaru before such a thing actually occurred.

'What if I'm here for Sesshoumaru to practice on? What if – what if I'm a – a present!' Jigo glanced at Sesshoumaru who also kept his gaze glued to the table, only his face held shame.

'I nearly attacked our guests and allies. I nearly accused them of being _ningen_. No wonder father sat me as far away from him as possible.' Sesshoumaru ignored the figure that sat beside him and glanced at his father who only gave him a pointed glare before glancing to the figure that sat nearby. Sesshoumaru followed his father's gaze and finally noticed Jigo, who was nearly passing out with fear and shivering from fright. The boy couldn't have eaten if his life depended on it, and right now their fathers' treaty did. Sesshoumaru sighed. Now he understood why he was seated away from the lords, it was to entertain Gintsuki's youngest son.

"You are Jigokuyari, am I correct?" Sesshoumaru asked and continued at his companion's wide-eyes, terror stricken nod, "That means 'Hell Spear', it is a good name. Haha-ue used to say that a youkai's name told his future." A faint smirk identical to Lord Nishi's crossed Sesshoumaru's face.

"T – Thank you, Se – Sesshoumaru-wakka-sama. I – If your mother was right, then you have the better name. 'Killer of the Circle of Life' is far from cuddly, and it suits your crest of birth right." Jigo replied hinting at the delicate crescent moon that graced the young lord's brow. Sesshoumaru smiled a sad smile; such words were of a high compliment. It proved that Jigokuyari knew how to show his submission to his superiors while not showing himself to be weak.

"Your words honor me and my mother's memory." The false grin slipped from his face as he remembered his long departed mother.

"It must be difficult to not have a mother, I pray for her spirit." Jigo sighed and summoned his courage before speaking again, "Yet you are definitely the lucky one," a slightly nervous yet mischievous grin spread across Jigo's face, "You don't have nine older brothers and sisters who get to go on all the hunting trips while you stay behind and run through mindless drills until you can do them in your sleep with weapons masters that must be older than the mountains…"

At the high table Shiken was slowly beginning to understand just how powerful this clan truly was. The Western Lands were nearly three times the size of the Southern Lands, held numerous mountains and human settlements along with a veritable host of various youkai tribes, both loyal and not. Yet in the war with Ryuukotsusei they had yet to lose more than a small handful of troops and any land. Their army was grand, far larger than the southern army and _everyone_ from all castes and ranks learned from childhood how to wield a weapon to the best of their ability. Even the human servants who were all loyal to the death to the current Youkai lord were fully trained and carried short swords or long daggers at their sides.

"Lord Gintsuke, you mentioned earlier that you were lacking a truly great strategist." Nishi began, breaking the companionable silence that had befallen the high table. "I myself am lacking a weapons master that can keep my son busy for more than a couple of years. My current weapons master is Ishishinzou, the scarred fighter at the lower table; he has served me for only six years and has already been bested by Sesshoumaru. In a few more years the boy may well best me and take control of our clan." Nishi said this with a proud smirk towards his son who was slowly becoming more animated with his new companion.

Gintsuke looked in amazement at the small boy next to his own son before carefully questioning his host's intent on such statements. "Am I to take it that you have a worthy strategist in your employ and that you believe me to hold a spare warrior worthy of the title of weapons master?"

"Indeed, if she accepts I would be honored to send my sister, Hyouden into your service. She has an incredible skill with drawing up strategies when the enemy has you cornered that seem to save the day. Her skills have already sufficiently fortified my borders and her skills would protect yours as well." Nishi responded as he gestured to his beautiful sister who merely raised a narrow eyebrow at her brother.

"And this weapon's Master I supposedly possess, who would this be?" Gintsuki asked warily.

"Your battle-ready brother of course" Nishi replied calmly. "I could tell from the moment you walked into the clearing that your brother was a truly fearful opponent. I have only seen one other of his caliber, and that would be Ketsuga, my own youngest brother and Commanding General of the home defensive forces." The two lords spoke animatedly about their sibling's skills while Hyouden silently thanked the gods for sending her somewhere that she would be treated as the warrior she was and not the Lord's little sister to be coddled as she had been here for far too long.

Kontonkaze, on the other hand mentally shelved his great plans he had once held for training his brother's youngest son into a warrior worthy of legend. Now he would have to work on training a cold, haughty boy to become a man. His more interesting training ideas would have to wait until he could find a way to introduce them to the boy without angering his father.

At the far end of the high table, Kooibara and Shiken sat silently eating; each entertained with their own thoughts. The southern heir worried Nishi's brother greatly, the boy held no respect for his betters and no understanding of the true power that their clan held. If this was to continue, Shiken would get himself killed by insulting a hot tempered Shiro-Inu youth, and most likely, it would be Sesshoumaru.

"Shiken, you value strength and power in your opponents, am I correct?" Kooibara asked softly, continuing at the other's slight nod. "Do you see the warrior with the top knot and the black garb? He is our weapons master, Ishishinzou. This morning he was bested by young Sesshoumaru."

"What? That's impossible! Your weapons master looks nearly as strong as Oyaji's brother, Kontonkaze. Not even father can best his brother in battle, so how could that small, effemin –" Kooibara cut the young lord off with a raised hand.

"Do not be so quick to disdain an opponent based on appearances only, young one. Sesshoumaru has bested twenty-one weapons masters in twenty years. Also, he trains constantly with Sejjigoku, Ketsuga, Hyouden and me in battle. He is more skilled with the sword than any other, save his closest family. The lord Nishi is the most experienced swordsman in our tribe and if our peoples were to battle one another, the Shiro-Inu could wipe out the southern tribe in less than a day in both skill and numbers." Shiken stared at his host slack jawed in open shock until he belatedly remembered his manners and bowed his apology for such rudeness.

"Lord Kooibara, you jest surely. I – I heard Lord Ketsuga say that Lord Nishi could become a great dog apparition, but only him and a few of the guards, right?" Kooibara smiled softly on the worried youth, the boy would listen to reason, and that would be the best way to ensure the future loyalty of the southern tribe long after Gintsuke's eventual demise.

"No, Shiken, I do not. Everyone of my family, from our aged aunt on the far dais to young Sesshoumaru, and I included, can change into great dog apparitions. Some of the other families can do so as well, only they will never achieve the great size that is inherent within my blood." Shiken swallowed nervously as he glanced up at the dispassionate Lord Nishi who was deep in conversation with Gintsuke, to the great lord's siblings and finally to the western heir and there the young youkai finally noticed the tiny hints he had missed this whole time, the entire Shiro-Inu clan held themselves with the air of seasoned warriors, even the females and the young heir.

Within the entire huge feasting hall, only one individual did not have the air of a tested warrior, which was Shiken's, little brother, Jigokuyari, the one who was always left behind for the hunts and the training missions. The one coddled by their lady mother and point blankly ignored by their lord father.

'Little brother, what have we done to you? You are not a great warrior to be proud of you have less skill than a human. My innocent little brother is little better than a practice prey for a lesser demon's spawn.' Shiken glanced at his father, wondering what plans their father had for the runt of the litter, then back to the child. 'Jigokuyari, you are unworthy of your name and crest of birthright. Become strong, become noble, and become worthy of our proud heritage, or may the night hunts claim you before our line is shamed by your degrading naivety.'

At the next table Jigo complained softly about his overly large family with sighs of wounded honor. From his 'evil' Uncle Kontonkaze who always made him practice an hour after his masters had released him for the day to his 'mushy' mother who always made him seem an infant, especially when his lady mother cooed about his 'precious little cheeks' and patted his rump sending him off to bed. His melodramatics eventually elicited a small chuckle from Sesshoumaru who only shook his head with a small smile upon his lips at this strange boy's unabashed way of meeting new people by looking the fool.

The small chuckle caused a murmur to ripple through the crowd and for Lord Nishi to boldly stare at his son in complete shock. Many of the other nobles of the inu youkai tribe were staring as well at the two pint sized lord lings. Jigokuyari, dark; dark olive green eyes, black hair, with dark tanned skin sharply contrasted Sesshoumaru, light; bright gold eyes, silvery white hair and skin pale as white sakura blossoms. The two child lords spoke softly back and forth with grins lightly suffusing their innocent features. Suddenly Sesshoumaru laughed. A bright child's laugh that should fill the hall of every home suffused the dining hall causing every inu youkai and human servant to fall into stunned silence.

The nearly tangible silence stung Sesshoumaru's ears and his father's slack-jawed stare made a cold knot of fear tie in his stomach, he had just angered his father, greatly, again. Sesshoumaru stood from his place and slowly walked to the head of the high table. He knelt by his father's side forehead touching the cool stone floor, silently awaiting the harsh words that were sure to come, and the punishment that would follow. As he settled on his elbows, hand folded beneath his forehead, his kumoshippo flattened to paper thinness and disappeared from his figure, and he silently awaited his punishment set in the most pleading posture within the inu youkai's silent language.

"Forgive me, Father, I should not have interrupted your dinner with Lord Gintsuki. Please forgive me." Sesshoumaru stated in his coldest voice even as he desperately wished to squeeze his eyes shut and tense until his father's onslaught ran its course, but he firmly refused to show such weaknesses, even as his small body quivered slightly in fear. He kept himself in his humble pose; begging forgiveness while refusing to offer a weakness that would bring shame to his family further than which he had already exhibited.

Jigokuyari was confused as to why his new friend would apologize for laughing, and Shiken held new respect for his pint sized superior even though his respect was founded on confusion. Sesshoumaru barely even quivered as he humbled himself before his father, while Shiken would have been visibly shaking at that age. Lord Gintsuki, on the other hand, was thoroughly lost. True the young should be silent until spoken to, yet the children had kept their voices down, ensuring not to disturb the discussions of their elders. Sesshoumaru's first chuckle had barely been heard, yet most of the inu had fallen silent. His laugh had still been soft and if the hall hadn't fallen quiet would not have even been noticed.

"My Lord Nishi, perhaps you could explain to an ignorant lesser lord what exactly is going on, for I and my sons are thoroughly confused on your son's actions." Gintsuki asked such that only Nishi could hear. Nishi barely nodded his head to indicate he had heard then turned to his badly mislead son.

"Sesshoumaru, rise, there is nothing to forgive, but only a great celebration to be held." Nishi commanded and smiled kindly at his son's wide nervous eyes. It seemed ironic that all sons seemed to fear their father's wrath, yet when the sons became fathers seemed to hate the fear their anger brought in their own children's eyes.

"My son, do you know what you have just done?" Nishi continued. The wide-eyed boy shook his head slowly, his cloud-tail materializing in his arms that he held like a safety blanket to his tiny chest.

Nishi smirked, thanks to his son; he now had a bargaining chit for a weapons master _and_ a sparring partner for Sesshoumaru. "This is the first time since before your mother's passing that you have laughed, and for that I am willing to offer young Jigo a chance to be tutored here, to stay on as a foster son until the day of his majority. This offer is due to his skill in breaking your melancholy and to the fact that Lord Gintsuki has his hands full with seeing his elder children ready to take on the duties of ruling their own lands and positions." Nishi paused and glanced surreptitiously at Jigo's near fear-stricken face, "That is of course if Lord Gintsuki will permit me to offer such a position to his youngest child."

"My lord, just how long has it been since your Lady Wife was taken to the night hunts?" Gintsuke asked with cautious curiosity.

Nishi sighed at the sweet memories that flashed through his mind of his beloved lady, "A full decade has passed since her place in the realm of the dead was built." Lord Gintsuki's face took on a look of dumbfounded surprise as he looked at the small child who stood so calmly at his father's side, the fear he had once shown now forgotten in the wake of his father's new announcement.

'A decade with no laughter, no games, no pranks not even an ear-piercing scream of sibling rivalry? I would go mad if my young were so reserved in their actions.' The dark lord glanced one final time at the western land's future lord before settling his eyes on his own young son. He allowed his thoughts to become calm and introspective, true he had originally come hoping to trade off his youngest son and rid himself of the annoyingly feminine whelp, yet this honor should by all rights be given to one of his older children, perhaps his youngest daughter. Beside him Shiken also became calm and introspective. Normally the impulsive heir would be yelling, "How dare the western lord offer the _youngest_ this opportunity! It runs counter to how things work in the noble halls. Only the eldest children were to receive such honors," or some such nonsense, but now Shiken actually had an idea that might keep his youngest brother from shaming their family with the weakness he showed so easily.

"Father, you cannot even consider such a thing! One of the elder children should receive this honor, not this cowardly effeminate whelp!" Shiken yelled into the nearly silent hall as he pointed an accusing finger at his youngest sibling. "The boy is a weak, ignorant, burden to our family and should not be forced onto another lord's shoulders!" Jigo's heart fell, just when he had finally found someone he could talk with they would make him appear the useless incompetent fool that he must truly be. He sat downcast at his seat willing for any god or devil to have the earth open its maw and swallow him to end this shame and misery.

"_Shiken!_" Gintsuki bellowed with fuming rage, causing all inu youkai to cover their sensitive ears. No matter how much he disliked his youngest son, such things were to remain within a family and not intrude on the final arrangements of a highly important peace treaty. "Your personal rivalry with your youngest brother is not to leave the family halls! I will deal with you later, _son_." Gintsuke willed his anger away and finally turned to the Western lord, completely missing the smirk that played at the edges of Kontonkaze's lips.

'You, big brother, have just been had, and by your own son. Shiken holds more promise than I had hoped.' Kontonkaze thought even as he swiftly brought his beloved plans for training his brother's son into the light and quickly altered them to include Sesshoumaru.

"Very well," Gintsuki continued, "my youngest will stay here and train with your lordship. As you desire, Kontonkaze shall be your new weapons master and Hyouden shall accompany me to my lands and become our new strategic advisor, and, if I may ask such a favor, to tan my heir's hide until he learns some manners in the presence of his elders and betters." Gintsuki growled in high annoyance at his fully grown heir who behaved as if he were still Jigo's age.

The glaring lord received soft chuckles from many of the vassals and lower ranking lords around the high table who completely sympathized with their southern counterpart and his unruly heir.

Unknown to his father, Shiken silently cheered. He had seen the look on his father's face at Nishi's offer, it was a look that he always wore before further alienating his youngest from the skills he should have mastered by now. 'Now, little Jigo, you _will_ become strong, please make me proud, for I fear that father never will be.' Shiken hoped that Nishi and Kontonkaze could make Jigo into a better young lord than he was now. Only it was up to the Fates and Destiny to decide, he just prayed that the gods favored the little runt more than their father did.

"Well, I think that is a most agreeable solution to bind the terms of our agreement. We each have what we want and our heirs have what they need. Yours, a good dose of sense and respect, and mine can get training from your _very_ skilled brother, while Jigokuyari serves as his sparring partner." Nishi beamed as he pushed most of the credit for the idea onto Gintsuke instead of himself. It would better make the southern lord more in his debt later, if the need were to ever arise.

The lords nodded their agreement then nearly burst out laughing as they glanced at Jigo's horror stricken face. For Gintsuki, who had put up with more than enough of the whelp's ill manners, it was more than worth having his brother stay with the inu tribe.

'I knew it, I'm a present!' Jigo sat staring with wide, terror filled eyes at his father, while Sesshoumaru silently queried his father with a troubled gaze over his friend's sudden panic attack.

"Lord Nishi, I accept your terms. It will be nice to not have to worry about the runt of the litter getting into constant mischief." The dark haired lord said kindly as he watched out of the corner of his eye, judging his son's reaction. The two lords chuckled as they watched Jigo's face fall at his father's words.

'Am I truly so terrible that my own father and brother wish to rid themselves of me so badly? Were my actions that horrible? Was Haha-ue crying when I left from happiness that I was leaving and not that she would miss me?' He had been called a pain and a nuisance quite often at home, now he had been called a burden, an ignorant useless burden.

Next to the southern lord, Nishi was enjoying his own son's reaction to the ill hidden insult. Sesshoumaru glared at his father, tail bristling in his arms to twice its considerable width, making the long, fluffy puppy tail to appear even more adorable accompanying the whining yip growl that Sesshoumaru attempted to use to intimidate his father. The high table burst out into gales of laughter. Sesshoumaru's angry but adorable growl mixed with Jigokuyari's deflated expression was too much for their relatives to withstand without laughing at their young's crestfallen appearances.

A spattering of sniggers from around the hall met the young lord's aggression and defiance, further angering the young lord beyond being laughed at by his and Jigo's families. Sesshoumaru stood to his fullest height, let his tail wrap itself fully around his shoulder and turned on those who had mocked him. The leader of those who mocked him appeared to be Shiken, and those at a table behind him whose occupants numbered from the south. Their hair ranged from sandy brown to greenish-black. The ten vassals smirked and openly mocked the western heir while the southern heir kept openly guffawing regardless of the murderous looks he was receiving from both lords who had just regained their own composure.

Nishi groaned, this was _not_ good; Sesshoumaru had already befriended Jigo and in the span of a heartbeat, had seen his friend insulted and himself mocked in his efforts to defend him. "Gintsuki, your vassals have insulted the honor of my heir. If you wish to have their continued service, they must stop this foolishness and apologize immediately. I dare not get involved just yet, I would be making my son appear weak, and such an action would have grave consequences. I would also suggest you shut your son up, quick." Nishi murmured softly to the lord beside him.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-wakka-sama, I meant no offense. My laughter was in poor judgment. I pray that you forgive me my transgression, but please understand that the only challenge of that type I have heard before was from your guards in their apparition forms. Your voice has yet to crack, but when it does I am sure that all will cower at your fury." Shiken said humbly surprising all within the hall with his words.

"I accept your apology, Shiken-sama, but this Sesshoumaru will not be so lenient towards the cowards who cower behind your presence." The young heir said in a soft menacing tone. Shiken glanced at his father, handing him the reigns of command that he had momentarily usurped.

Gintsuki nodded and subtly signaled Kontonkaze to break up the intoxicated tormentors. The younger brother of the southern lord had a blocky build, extremely wide shoulders and a heavily muscled body. The large frame was corded with muscle covered by deeply tanned skin. Kontonkaze approached the vassals, arms crossed over his chest, face grim.

"Insolent fools, we come to make an alliance with a powerful lord, and you mock his heir. Would you expect to live after doing such to Shiken?" the weapons master queried.

At the mention of their Lord's heir the revelers immediately sobered. Lord Nishi had introduced the boy as his heir, but seeing the effeminate child lessened the threat, as girls and such weak boys were not privileged with training in the arts of war, but were to become the craftsmen and artisans their society depended on. Shiken was nearly as burly as his uncle and just as strong to boot. Setting the two heirs and equals was an insult to the heir to the Southern Lands.

"Lord Kontonkaze, their heir is more girl than boy!" cried the most intoxicated of the group, a lesser noble with a penchant for putting his foot in his mouth. A chorus of growls met his words as the noble family glared from their seats with Sesshoumaru at the fore, all ready to rend the insolent rabble without a second thought for the treaty.

"You see me as a girl, do you? Shall this Sesshoumaru challenge you, allow you to prove me to be weak? I will even be gracious enough and allow you to choose the time and setting of the battle." Sesshoumaru menaced softly near Kontonkaze's side. The boy came to the elder noble's knee, yet his large eyes were cold and hard, detached from the feast, ready to defend his honor and the honor of his clan.

The hall that had silenced for the long lost sound of the heir's laughter remained in solemn stillness as the challenge was issued. Servants stood to the side of the hall, platters and trays forgotten on side tables. Nobles and vassals sat rooted to the spot, unable to look away from the much older and larger nobles being challenged by a mere child. Those of the Shiro-Inu tribe knew that if this challenge were permitted, Lord Gintsuki would lose ten vassals. The visiting nobles, on the other hand, were placing bets on how fast the heir would fall to the drunkards' blows.

"Ken, Yaiba, Gouka, Tsumeyari; you four and your followers have shamed the house of Seishi, and mock our new allies. To atone for slighting _my_ brother and nephews along with _their_ allies, all of you will accept young Lord Sesshoumaru's challenge. Now, leave this hall and you will be detained in their dungeon. You will be summoned at the appointed time of the challenge." Kontonkaze commanded, forcing every inu youkai to wince at his voice level.

The miscreants slowly filed to the exit and glared backwards at the dark peace keeper, only to receive a threatening glance from Shiken that held more malice than that of his uncle's. Once the miscreants had shuffled shamefaced from the dining hall, Gintsuki turned a confused glare to his son, finally breaking Sesshoumaru's cold and disconcerting stare to the backs of the departing vassals. "Shiken, you have changed greatly since we arrived at the field this morning. What has changed your opinion of Young Sesshoumaru so greatly?" Gintsuke's questioned, his voice pitched to fall softly under Nishi's orders to continue the feast.

"Father, you have praised each of your young for their skills. Be it strategy, statesmanship, hunting, fighting or weaving, you always have a good word for your young, except for Jigokuyari. You have cursed his small size since birth, his long hair; large eyes and even his manner of dress has caused you to shun him to the point that he bears no fighting skills. You even do him the disservice of forcing him to stay behind at the palace while the rest of us have our skills tested to the limit, _and_ you allow Ofukuro to coddle him as if he were still an infant.

"Do you realize that my youngest brother is nearly two and a half decades old? Do you realize that due to your pointed neglect he has yet to do more than fancy tricks with his spears? He cannot even defend himself at all just because he is small, slender and effeminate." Shiken responded in quick but silent words. He kept his voice low enough for hopefully only his father to hear and swiftly enough that his accusations were said before the rest of the hall had settled back to the feast. Gintsuke glared hard at his son's sharp and accusing tone, but kept his peace for the negotiations with Lord Nishi still had to be finished.

Within moments, the slander was pushed to the back of everyone's minds. Kontonkaze then turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Young lord, please forgive my intrusion upon your affairs. I meant not to dictate your decisions." The elder lord apologized and bowed, awaiting Sesshoumaru's reaction.

"In this case, your actions were most prudent. Thank you, Lord Kontonkaze." Sesshoumaru replied and dismissed the other lord who returned to his forgotten meal.

Nishi sighed, this was not going as smoothly as he had planned, yet hopefully he could salvage both children's egos. "Jigokuyari, come and stand at your father's side." Nishi commanded softly to the near petrified youth, though he hid it well, he still smelt of fear. "Jigokuyari, your father tells me that your elder siblings require much training for their future duties and that there is little to keep you occupied is this correct?"

"Yes, my lord. All of my siblings are slated for great positions, so most of the castle staff is occupied in ensuring their capacity to take on their future roles. I have no such future." Jigo stated softly as he struggled to keep a quaver from his voice. Nishi nodded his understanding.

"In my lands, we have the opposite problem. I have but one child and none of my siblings have yet taken a mate. There is no one of Sesshoumaru's age to spar with him, and surely no one to laugh with. I would like you to stay as his companion, until you reach your majority. I will see to your education and training." Jigo's eyes widened with hope that he would finally have a place within a castle, instead of just being the runt. Yet both his and Nishi's hopes were dashed with Gintsuki's words.

"Lord Nishi, your kindness towards my youngest is most noble, for in truth the child is not worthy of such an honor. If it were possible, I would willingly send one of my older children to partake in this honor." If it were possible, Jigo's face fell further than it had earlier and his head hung bringing down his young shoulders. Nishi bit back a low growl, but Sesshoumaru was not as successful.

Gintsuke barely suppressed a smirk at the little heir's pathetic growl, instead forcing a false chuckle as he gruffly patted his son's back. "Jigokuyari, you are much too gullible and young Sesshoumaru's growl is very – intriguing to me. I have enjoyed taunting you to get the pleasure of hearing such a fine young growl once more." Gintsuke said still chuckling. Nishi smiled at the southern lord's lack of tack and poor acting skill and let it slide. In all reality the Western Lands needed this alliance to secure at their southern borders against the Dragon.

"Gintsuki, you have already promised _all_ of your other children positions within your own palace, besides, think of this as keeping a little safety net for your people. Jigo stays here, learns the art of war from your brother and spars with my son. If the worst should befall your kingdom, you have two suitable candidates for succession here, out of harm's way. And, if nothing bad happens to your kingdom, then you will have a valuable advisor in training for my heir that will bolster your clan's standing by having him serve here." Nishi explained aloud, letting the upper tables hear the decision and the brilliant strategy it presented.

"My lord, you mean that you would allow my brother to become the head vassal to your son? This duty is a task that he shall have to train hard to accept, yet if he is capable of attaining such a status, our whole clan shall rise in standing from your gracious offer." Shiken gaped at Nishi while trying to mentally calculate how much their standing would truly rise with having one from their family serving the next lord of the Western Lands.

The feast continued for nearly three hours more when a soft squeaking yawn was heard from Sesshoumaru's table. All faces turned to witness the two young bleary eyed nobles giving huge yawns that defied their small frames and rubbing heavy eyes. To the inu tribe, this was the best part of the feast, to witness their young heir as a small child full of promise for the future, for in this tribe no gift is greater than the life of a pup.

"Lord Nishi, Lord Gintsuki may Jigokuyari and this Sesshoumaru be excused for the evening. If he is to remain here, then he should start learning where everything is." Sesshoumaru questioned softly with a tired voice. At the lords' nods, the young ones silently filed out the door. Sesshoumaru lead, tail wrapped properly about his shoulder, large bright golden eyes gazed seriously through heavy lids ahead as he strode from the hall. Behind him Jigo followed, head bowed as he contemplated the events of this night. Nishi watched his son leave. The boy's stance, attitude and posture spoke of a great lord that slept within his son's future, one that would be remembered long after his passing in the mists of time.

"My lord, your son can work miracles, Jigokuyari has never shown such courage or respect as he has shown this day. Also, Sesshoumaru truly honors your people. He stands as a true warrior, his gaze is fierce and it was not until just now that it had dawned on me how young your boy truly is." Lord Kontonkaze responded from his brother's elbow, earning a proud grin from the great pale lord.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshoumaru, your father honors me yet, my father was right, I am only a lowly tenth child with no chance of ruling lands or holding a position within my own. Surely Lord Nishi's kindness would be better served by taking in one of my elder siblings?" Jigokuyari questions with a slight quaver in his voice that brought a flush of shame to his tanned cheeks.<p>

"Jigokuyari, Lord Nishi knows what he speaks of, and in truth, I haven't had anyone to talk with since Ofukuro died. Aunt Hyouden says she has tried to ease my sorrows, yet all she wants is to replace my mother, and make me dependent upon her kindness." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance at his aunt, silently thankful he had overheard the trade agreement. If this treaty held, Gintsuki would be taking Hoyden back with him, and they would keep Kontonkaze, Jigokuyari's very impressive uncle.

"Then, you want me to stay?"

"It would please me greatly."

"Sesshoumaru, what if the treaty doesn't hold?" Jigo questioned uncertainly, falling immediately silent as a much older voice boomed down the hall from behind them.

"You _will_ foster here until the day of your majority, until then, Jigokuyari, you and Sesshoumaru are to be as brothers." The boys started and turned on the sudden voice from behind them, nearly tripping over themselves at the sight of their fathers coming down the hall. Nishi's words made both young ones' faces suffuse with glowing smiles. They now had what they had always dreamed of – a friend that could not be taken from them.

"Jigokuyari, our teasing was out of line, can you forgive your elders for using you as entertainment?" Nishi asked the boy gently, ensuring that ruffled feathers of the youth would not lead to enemies of the future. At Jigo's shy nod the lord continued. "Jigokuyari, you are to be trained as an advisor, one to guide your lord. Once you have completed this training your lord shall be Sesshoumaru. Do you understand the importance of this position?" Nishi asked patiently, allowing the dark youth to absorb the true implications of this treaty.

Gintsuke's eyes glowed with the thought of having one of his sons serving in the great lord's hall. To have such an honor placed before one's clan was rare, especially in this time where demons stuck with their own peoples and trusted few others. 'To think that it would be the useless whelp that would gain such a prestigious honor' Gintsuke mused. 'My lady mate will not believe this turn of events.'

* * *

><p>Nishi was finally able to rid himself of his guests and vassals for the night, and in three days time, the den would finally clear out of the many visiting nobles from the surrounding dens. The lord sighed as he unwrapped his tail from across his chest. He loved its softness, but in the last several centuries, it had begun to take on a great weight, one borne of all the mates and young he had buried in the twenty-eight centuries of life he had lived.<p>

Behind him the door to his study silently slid open, allowing four familiar scents to gain access to his sanctuary. Nishi's siblings slowly sat on various kneeling mats that were strewn across the room. Their stiff postures and worried scents told Nishi that this was going to be a long night.

"Whatever it is, get it over quickly, I wish to retire for the night." The eldest of the siblings commanded curtly.

"Brother, I do not know what you see in them, but this trade cannot go through. You are trading our father's fourth child for Gintsuke's only sibling. Kontonkaze has a higher birth standing than Hyouden and –" Kooibara began in his tirade as head vassal, advisor and younger brother before Nishi cut him off with a gesture.

"Kooibara, I am our father's first born child and heir. He took one mate and the two produced many more heirs over the next three millennia. Now after wars, sibling rivalries turned murders and assassination attempts only we five remain. In my life I have lain over five hundred spawn of our lord and father into the earth.

"Of all my siblings only you four, the youngest litter remains. You think that taking in a lowborn whelp of a lesser family is in poor judgment? Then why is it that all six of my past mates who have been first born princesses of high ranking pure blooded Shiro-Inu lines have all died either in child birth or in protecting their young from lesser demons! Dokutsume was the worthiest of all the mates I have taken and still she fell to a small army of weak ningen type youkai and humans." Nishi glared hard at his siblings, who only shifted nervously.

The younger siblings were all too young to remember any of their lost siblings. They were only five of centuries old, and their last sibling had passed away four hundred and eighty-five years ago, the day he had met Dokutsume. That day his identical twin brother, Chizo, had challenged him for the throne and the future mate. Nishi had to accept, or lose face. And so he had buried his twin, letting the silent pain of losing a piece of his soul and stealing length from his life. At that time both his mother and father had past, leaving four pups, a kingdom and a betrothed mate to be handled by an untested heir.

Nishi shook his head and brought his wandering mind back to his siblings. "Kooibara, many of our past siblings had trained to be my advisor, all failed miserably. They wanted a power of their own, not to stand in my shadow. Yet you, the fourth youngest of many are the best. The same goes for the rest of you. All of you have become greater than father had ever anticipated. Greater than the seers had predicted and more powerful than your birth rank should allow. That is why I am taking in these lesser born nobles.

"Kontonkaze lives for battle and war, yet his people keep him locked within the palace because of Gintsuki's whims. Now I can learn his secrets and have them passed on to my heir. That youkai holds the secrets of many schools of fighting in his mind. That will be the key to Sesshoumaru's strength. He shall be skilled in many types of fighting so that none will be able to take him by surprise.

"And, Jigokuyari will be my ace in the hole. That boy knows more than he lets on, and I believe that this is Konto's doing. He was not afraid of our trophy hall while Shiken was terrified. The only thing that scares the boy is my son. With time, that should change. These two are much like my siblings. Their lower birth rank allows their elders to overlook them.

"Remember, my siblings, the ancient prophesy:

_When light attacks the darkness_

_When both are overshadowed by hate,_

_An abomination shall save the Wintering Race._

_While the unknown lord hides this truth,_

_The chosen child will remain_

_A testament of a long ago time_

_To an age when only the mortals remain_

"In ancient times, abominations were children of mixed pairings, or were those of lesser bloodlines. In those days all demon races were to remain pure, untouched by the blood of other races; and only those with the purest blood were allowed to rule. I think that prophecy was merely an anecdote, telling us to not judge strength by the purity of one's blood." Nishi looked over his siblings and noted their lack of enthusiasm for his commands.

"Hear me, my blood. This alliance is vital for this war against the dragon. The seers have foreseen my passing, and it will be up to you to ensure that my son does not founder when the times grow desperate." The four litter mates glanced at each other uncertainly before nodding to their beloved, idolized and worshiped elder sibling; they would obey their lord brother and accept his wisdom which was far greater than their own.


	4. A Child's War

Disclaimer: Characters and story lines from Inuyasha are not mine, and are the property of their respective creators, publishers and distributors. Additional characters belong to Queen of Swords, used with permission, originating from her fanfiction 'My Brother's Keeper', an unfinished, but wonderful story that was the original inspiration for my own tale.

Introduction: In the anime series, Sesshoumaru is cold, hateful and angry. The reasons are explained, but not his history. This is my version, and slightly AU as the timeline has been altered with some scenes omitted. Personally I like Sesshoumaru very much. He is cold, hard, aloof, yet he obviously feels something for Inuyasha that is not hate, why else would he have so much trouble killing his little brother?

* * *

><p>Heart's Desire<p>

My Heart Knows Only Sorrow

Chapter 4: A Child's War

As the dawn broke early the next day, Kontonkaze arose to rouse the miscreants who slept in a disused wing of the servants' quarters. Shiken sat outside the locked door as guard, unaware of his uncle's approach as he slept with his head against the wall. Kontonkaze smiled down at his nephew and nudged the boy's shoulder.

"U – Uncle Kontonkaze! Forgive me I didn't mean to fall asleep." Shiken stammered as he swiftly maneuvered to his knees to bow his apology. Kontonkaze was silently surprised at the heir's actions. In one day the spoiled, stuck up, greedy, self righteous heir had been calmed by a child only a few years older than Jigo. The soft thanks the new weapons master sent to the Gods contained all the joy his heart contained at seeing his once favorite nephew with some sense in his head.

"Do not worry, young lord, you have slept for only an hour, or else I would have awoken you." A warm voice sounded from a darkened corner beside the locked door causing the southern demons to ready the spears that lay near their left hands. From the shadows, a broad shouldered and brawny inu youkai stepped into the morning light that bathed the lord in a breathtaking rosy hue from the burgeoning dawn.

"Lord Ketsuga, how long have you have you been watching me?" Shiken asked nervously. He stared up at the tall, pale lord from his kneeling position with silent awe that this man could have hidden himself so well from Kontonkaze.

Ketsuga smirked down on the kneeling heir and his slightly gaping uncle. "I decided to test your worth. By keeping watch over your own vassals and not listening to their pleas for mercy, you have proven that your family honor is more important than the pleasure you received from mocking my _only_ nephew." Ketsuga replied, ignoring the heir's question.

The darker lords immediately flushed with shame. Even though Kontonkaze found Sesshoumaru to be a remarkable youkai, he had still insulted his honor by chuckling at the youthful growl. Shiken gulped audibly at the reminder and silently thanked the Gods for whatever force opened his eyes to Sesshoumaru's might. Both bowed their apologies to the youngest of the western lord's siblings, and remained upon their knees as they looked once more upon the great warrior.

"Kontonkaze, you will join me in the temple dojo after the duel for our people's honor. Nishi is very impressed with your abilities, but I have my doubts." The white youkai stated condescendingly, his pale golden eyes turning a blood stained hue from the fiery orb rising through the eastern skylight.

"Now, I believe it is time for me to report to my brother." Ketsuga replied with a roguish wink towards the weapons master as he strode from the silent hall, robes billowing with a complete lack of noise from clothes or cloth shod feet as he headed towards the royal quarters. The eerie silence of the lord's exit sent shivers up Kontonkaze's spine. This lord, no, this _general_ had earned his rank. This latest subtle show of skill just proved to Kontonkaze that he could be well out of his league. The uncle and nephew looked at each other with slightly shaken nerves, all within the Samuishi line were amazing warriors. They hadn't sensed the young noble's youki, or his scent. Yet he had observed the southern heir throughout the entire night.

Kontonkaze thought over all he knew about the reclusive inu youkai. Few outside of the inu tribe knew their true strength in numbers. No one knew how many tribes there were within the clan and the only inu known outside of the Western Lands was the Great Dog General, called Inutaishou by the humans. Who this general was, the new Weapons Master to be had no idea, but right now he held a sinking suspicion that after the duel, he would find out.

Shiken shook himself out of his stunned stupor and comforted himself with the knowledge that he had past Ketsuga's little test. He just only wished that he had been able to detect the general's youki, or even his scent. In truth, however, the noses of ningen type youkai weren't nearly as strong as the inu youkai, but they shamed even the best nose of any mortal creature. This knowledge only made his respect for their new allies all the greater. It seemed that the inu tribe just kept throwing awe inspiring surprises at their guests, one after the other.

* * *

><p>The morning breeze played easily with the long silver-white tresses that flowed over the high branch. The owner of the tresses sat reclining into the night cooled bark as if it were his late mother's beloved embrace. Today the young heir of the Western Lands had a decision to make, one that could change everything in his young life. He was expected, after careful deliberation by his father, aunt and uncles, to proceed with the pride-challenge against the southern vassals to prove the Western Lands' strength and honor.<p>

Yet, the young heir silently cringed at this idea. He knew he could easily defeat the weaker southern demons, but he was expected to kill them. Death did not faze the child, nor did killing. It was his duty and right to remove all obstacles from his path. Yet, how would his new and only friend look upon him after he had killed ten of his people? Sesshoumaru suddenly realized he doubted himself. Would Jigo ever talk to someone who had killed so many southern demons? Would Kontonkaze train a Shiro-Inu who so willingly took the lives of his people?

A small sigh filled the tiny chest of the pale child lord as he contemplated the sudden chasm that had suddenly opened its wide maw between duty and desire. It was his duty to slay those who dared to insult his sovereignty as heir, and yet it was his desire to keep Jigokuyari as his friend, brother, vassal and confidant. If they could remain thus until he took the throne, he would have no competitors for the power that was meant to be his.

* * *

><p>"Get up, all of you." Kontonkaze bellowed in his best parade voice as he entered the holding room of the ten wayward vassals, "Your punishment was deliberated last night and today you shall duel with the Sesshoumaru-wakka-sama to the death for our clan's honor! You have exactly to the count of ten to be out of this room and to the training fields for your challenge with the young lord, or you shall have to deal with me!" Much to Kontonkaze's surprise the vassals just glared at him before leaving their completely unfurnished holding room and strode with reserved grace and honor that none deserved. They were not wining any favors from their lord's brother this morning.<p>

Kontonkaze silently condemned himself for telling Shiken to get some food in him before the fight. He could use the lord's charisma right now, for he lacked any that would goad the vassals into doing his bidding. As the victims of the morning's challenge bout made their way to the field, Sesshoumaru sat frozen in his dilemma as he sat upon his mother's branch in silent meditation. His musings had lead him into a circle that had no end and as every question was answered three new ones blossomed to life before him.

'Father told me to kill them since they have shamed us. Aunt Hyouden said to kill the vassals slowly and painfully, while the uncles all agreed that it would be best to let them die swiftly, but with finesse to show forever that I am worthy of respect as well as fear. But, I don't want Jigo's fear.

'Oh, Susano-o, god of the storms and winds, guide this child of your breezes to the correct path. I wish to uphold my clan's honor and that of our new allies. Yet that would cause the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother to fear me as well. Great Lord of the skies and winds, guide this child of the clouds.' As Sesshoumaru pondered his dilemma a breeze flirted with his hair sending it dancing with drying leaves and swirls of pollen until a now familiar scent roused him from his thoughts. The boy rose swiftly pulling his hair from the breeze's gentle grasp and scampered to the end of the branch before vaulting from the tree to the ground below, landing gently on his feet before the stunned figure of his only friend.

"Good morning Jigokuyari." Sesshoumaru greeted softly.

"Good morning, my lord," Jigo whispered silently in breathless awe by the grace and stealth his lord showed so early in the morning. "I came to ask you a favor. I came to ask that you clear the stain upon my clan's honor as well as the smear to your own and kill those who have shamed the southern earth demons." Jigo asked with smoldering anger burning beneath his voice as he bowed on his knees to appease his new lord's rank.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his new 'brother', this was the answer to his dilemma, he would kill all the vassals and ensure that the southern tribe would see and remember forever that this Sesshoumaru was more powerful than many grown youkai. "I will do as you ask, Jigokuyari." Sesshoumaru said with a small smile and gave his brother a hand to his feet. The two turned to the sound of Kontonkaze bellowing at the vassals to move onto the field, and then headed towards the field themselves where the ten fools would face their punishment.

Shiken watched at his father's side as the younger of the two heirs entered the training grounds striding side by side with Jigo. The two walked in perfect unison, their grace evident in every step and swirl of fabric as it danced on the morning breeze. Once they entered the training field Jigo broke from Sesshoumaru's side and stood with his father and brother.

The young heir walked with a silent purpose that made his stature seem of twice the size as he approached his victims. The vassals chuckled at the scowling youth. It was just too ridiculous to think that this small child could ever claim their lives. It was about as believable as Kontonkaze actually being able to do more than sword tricks and raise his voice.

The pale boy stepped up to the older men and coolly looked them over, taking in all their aspects, from weapons and armor to scent and stance. It was time to erase the clouds of shame and dishonor that hung over two of the most powerful clans in the whole of the Blessed Isles. "You have shamed this clan and dishonored your own, now this Sesshoumaru will erase the smears of you existence from our honored Lords' presences." Sesshoumaru stated, knuckles cracking and claws extending before leaping at the nearest vassal.

The crowd watched in silent awe of the flowing grace the boy held as he leapt into the air, his trajectory arching him straight to the ring leader's throat. Claws slashed the thick skin that covered the tough windpipe with the ease of sharpest steel through silk. The ringleader gurgled once and fell, eyes staring vacantly as the life blood spilt from his torn neck to the thirsty ground below.

Sesshoumaru leapt in the air again, pushing off of one wind current to be taken by another. His small feet ran upon the flowing streams of air, taking him past the next two vassals who fell as swiftly as the first. The remaining seven vassals finally shook the shock induced paralysis from their frozen limbs and readied their weapons. They each leapt to reach the youth in a different direction, their fighting skills finally showing.

Sesshoumaru merely quirked his narrow brow at the menacing warriors and drew his own sword. The blade sung at his touch and rose in volume as it cut through the air. Finally the real battle had begun. Sesshoumaru snarled at his opponents, tiny fangs lengthening to deadly points and his face resembling that of an angry fox more than a snarling dog. The sight was frightful to see such malice from one so young.

The vassals darted back and forth leaping to attack the heir from front and back, keeping the child busy and occupied as they got ever closer to his vital organs. Spears and halberds slashed through fine white robes and pierced thick black armor. Blood flowed freely from the youth's delicate form.

Yet for each blow taken he gave three and swiftly the stinging blades were slashed from the poles that held them leaving warriors bearing large gashes and short swords swiftly replaced the long fighting spears. The vassals stood, ready for the fierce katana the silent child held. Sesshoumaru wove through the menacing blades, dancing an elegant path of blood across the field getting within the ring of vassals who believed to have him pinned.

Finally the strategy he had been using paid off. He had allowed them to believe their numbers had overwhelmed him and they had become sloppy, their stances relaxed and they left themselves open more and more. In a flash the heir leapt and sped his way around the constricting ring of challengers and out between two of their frozen numbers leaving the vassals standing paralyzed, mid-swing to fall lifeless when the shock of death finally hit their broken bodies.

As one the on looking crowd gasped with the heir's sudden victory. One child had slain ten vassals in the span of a few heartbeats. The western heir had proven his strength and his honor. The kills were clean and swift, restoring the honor of the southern clan, and instilling humility within the breast of the southern heir.

"My lords," Sesshoumaru announced in a slightly shaking tone, "The duel is finished," with a humble bow the heir presented himself and his victory to his lords and elders. The entire den had turned out for the duel for the clan's honor and all applauded the skill of their beloved heir.

The boy suddenly froze in his humble poise, pain racking his tiny body, slamming against his heart and squeezing his chest until no breath could enter the burning lungs. The wounds he had allowed them to inflict had been greater than he had anticipated. The boy cursed the pain, silently screaming within his own mind before collapsing to the ground with a gurgled cry and a soft thud. Screams sounded from the onlookers as the boy fell.

The dry, thirsty ground was quickly stained red as it pulled the ebbing moisture from the tiny from. Jigo flashed to his friend's side with speed he had never shown before and rolled the pale, wounded warrior to his back and gasped at the gaping wounds that yawned widely before him. Gashes the length of his own arm crisscrossed Sesshoumaru's frame. Near the shoulder and left hip the spears of the vassals had pierced the soft youthful flesh, tearing great holes to reveal the deep red muscle beneath the sakura white skin and snow colored robes.

Shiken placed his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder with a soft squeeze of reassurance. "Let me carry the lord, Jigo. He will recover, once he is treated." The comforting words fell on deaf ears even as the dark haired boy stood away from his fallen friend. Shiken stooped and gently cradled the tiny body to his broad chest with a single arm and grasped his little brother's hand in his own that was not wrapped around the unconscious lord.

'This child, this little tyke who stands to the hilt of a katana; who is shorter than his father's sword that is of normal length; has defeated ten warriors who stood at six times his own height. The gods smiled on you today young lord.

'Inari, god of the foxes, lend this child your childrens' resilience; let him recover to rule these great lands. Susano-o, god of the skies and storms, guide your child to health and his destiny. I pray that this child will grow to be great and strong. I will be honored to bow to him and know him as 'my lord'.' The crowd formed a procession with Shiken at the fore carrying the unconscious child in his arms. The southern tribe was silent with newfound appreciation of the child heir. The boy had fought ten skilled fighters and won. Had been badly wounded and never cried out in battle, nor whimpered in his slumbering state. If the child was this powerful now, who knew the strength he would contain when he reached his majority in another seventy years?


	5. Brothers

Disclaimer: Characters and story lines from Inuyasha are not mine, and are the property of their respective creators, publishers and distributors. Additional characters belong to Queen of Swords, used with permission, originating from her fanfiction 'My Brother's Keeper', an unfinished, but wonderful story that was the original inspiration for my own tale.

Introduction: In the anime series, Sesshoumaru is cold, hateful and angry. The reasons are explained, but not his history. This is my version, and slightly AU as the timeline has been altered with some scenes omitted. Personally I like Sesshoumaru very much. He is cold, hard, aloof, yet he obviously feels something for Inuyasha that is not hate, why else would he have so much trouble killing his little brother?

* * *

><p>Heart's Desire<p>

My Heart Knows Only Sorrow

Chapter 5: Brothers

Deep laughter filled the halls of the den as the yin-yang terrors flew through the den. A blur of deepest black and dark green streaked alongside a blur of purest white and pink. The terrorizing streaks brought curses and laughter from the noble family and muttered oaths from startled servants as clothing and parcels went flying from their grasps.

The twin blurs sped through the now wooden paneled halls. Where once only hard stone graced the eye, now golden oak paneling brought warmth the underground confines had never known. The changes had been instigated shortly after Jigo had become a part of the Samuishi household. The tiny child had sobbed greatly that there was no life within the den, only cold, unyielding, unchanging stone.

"HAAAALT!" bellowed Nishi forcing the twin terrors to come to a screeching halt inches from him. The teenage boys looked guiltily up at their lord and bowed an apology before baring their throats submissively to Nishi's fangs. "I told you two, no more racing in the halls! Now, continue this foolishness with Master Kontonkaze, I'm sure he can find something interesting to do with that youthful energy." Nishi smirked at the groans that tickled his ears and watched his sons, natural and foster, stride proudly from his presence and around a corner. A scream a few minutes later told him that they had failed miserably to follow his orders as usual.

Nishi chuckled as he retired to his study. The boys were nearly grown yet their antics had yet to leave them. They were still like children, full of pranks and a thirst for acceptance and knowledge. Nishi relaxed into his kneeling cushion, looking over his favorite room he took in all its features as he did ever time he returned to his sanctuary. The room was sparsely furnished, with a raised kneeling pad and a nearby writing table. The lord kept scrolls detailing the accounts of the war in here along with records of his best fighters and the most loyal vassals. This room was his sanctuary where only those he invited entered. It was a haven from children, wars and politics. It was in this room that he had asked the Lord Tegge for Dokutsume's hand in marriage. Now, he contemplated the newest twist fate had thrown his busy life.

The treaty with Lord Gintsuki was proving to be of little real value for either of them. They had sworn to help defend and protect each other's lands, ending in them sending troops to be stationed at each other's castles. This increased the amount of experience of the troops and varied the fighting styles and tactics used. Yet Ryuukotsusei's troops continued to eat away at their lands and terrorize the settlements around their domains, both ningen and youkai.

Nishi sighed and thought back to his sons, the boys had grown into fine young men over the last several decades. Soon, they would be of age to join the war with Ryuukotsusei as soldiers in the great western army. The grace and agility the two held was a perfect blending of the schools of western and southern warfare. After the treaty had been signed and the visitors had left, Kontonkaze and Ketsuga locked themselves within the dojo of the noble house for nearly a month straight as they compared their skills and abilities. After that time the two had worked tirelessly to improve the western fighters and the heir and future first vassal.

The fluttering of a note upon his desk brought Nishi's mind back to the present. A messenger from Gintsuki had arrived the day before, the Southern Lord wished for his son to start taking part in the battle to defend their lands, and Nishi agreed with his conclusion. The boys had become more rambunctious of late, disobeying and not fulfilling their punishments. They were desperate for responsibilities beyond the limited influence they currently held. Both stood on the war council now with Sesshoumaru having proven him to be an excellent tactician. While Jigo was very clever at supply distribution and defense. The two could work up a plan in a matter of a few heartbeats, one that would distribute the troops in an effective manner while maintaining communication links and supply lines and defend them.

The plans were very clever and were given to the elder council members to see if they were plausible and useable. Any alterations to the plans were made and it was sent to the battle front via their fastest runners. Usually, this lead the elders to believe themselves to be too old to maintain their positions and teasingly tell the youths that soon they would be jumping from cadet to commander if they weren't careful.

Yet the boys were nearly men, Sesshoumaru was ninety-five now and Jigo was eighty-nine. They would reach majority in less than a decade. The war had lasted for far too long. It should have ended thirty years ago, forty years ago, and yet it continued.

Gintsuki had also requested additional troops for the second time in as many months. The southern demon lord was not as strong as Nishi, and their enemy was using that weakness to his advantage. Once Gintsuki was removed the Western Lands would be encircled on three sides, the dragon lord to the east and south with the northern border against the ocean. Then, Ryuukotsusei would be able to rid the world of the Shiro-Inu tribe and the Samuishi family.

Nishi shook his head, following the path of melancholy only brought sorrow. Besides, there was a much bigger fish to fry on his mental platter. That fish was a woman, a _human_ woman who smelled like his mate, yet was not her. A woman who captivated him with her face of sweet innocence and fair eyes; her voice was soft as a spring rain, and skin pale as the first snow blossoms of winter. She smelt sweet of safety and danger. Her soul radiated power that was both wild and contained. She was an enigma bordering on a paradox. She was his Dokutsume reborn.

The only problem was that she was more of an age to marry his son. She had just turned sixteen, the human age of majority. She was a princess of the Yomitora clan. A strong and loyal human settlement that had sent their best warriors and spell casters to fight the legions of Ryuukotsusei since the war started nearly one hundred and fifty years ago. At first the war had been nothing more than a territorial scuffle and somehow it had escalated into a drawn-out war. Most demon wars were bloody, short and fierce. This one had been from start to present, long, nagging and bloodless and for those reasons were all the more dangerous. The enemy knew exactly what he wanted, and was biding his time, spending lives as if they were nothing, while he worked to obtain his desires.

A great sigh escaped the worried lord, tonight, at the war conference; he would announce many of these thoughts and his final decisions on them. Until then, he had better figure out just what his final decisions really were.

* * *

><p>"Sesshou and Jigokuyari, why am I not surprised to see you here, again, for punishment that you will only make a game out of?" questioned Kontonkaze dryly, the man had changed little since he had signed on as the new weapons master and had made sure that both boys knew how to use every weapon he could lay hands on. From flails and kodachi to swords and halberds anything that could be a weapon was used to further the young lords' training. He had first made them masters at using claws, fangs and speed, forcing them to ever more powerful attacks and better defenses. Sesshoumaru could best Konto in single combat with many types of weapons, but he had by no means bested the Weapons Master.<p>

"Well, we've done all of your punishments." Jigo teased. Konto was his favorite uncle and the man held both teens' complete awe. They just never obeyed him, unless if the orders were something other than routine punishments for running in the den's halls.

"Then I have good news today boys, I have a new punishment." The scarred weapons master announced cheerily, receiving twin groans in the process. "Today you will run message duty. The two of you will go together, one carries the message, and the other covers his back. If there are no screw ups, we'll see if we can't prolong your 'punishment' indefinitely." Kontonkaze found himself returning the brilliant smile the boys were giving him in return for their duty. The boys had been dreaming of serving duty since they were just thirty years old, and now that they were nearing majority, they couldn't stand to stay in the den any longer.

Konto pulled two packs from a back storage room in the training grounds and handed one to each youth. "Your packs have message tubes, receipt chits and maps of the battle lines. Now look smart, you will not go anywhere near the front lines today. These messages will go between supply lines and lesser settlements that we are responsible for protecting. Do _not_ treat these messages lightly and if one scout spots either or both of you anywhere near the front, your weapons will be confiscated and you _will_ become non-combatants until you two are the last two youkai standing in the western and Southern Lands. Do I make myself clear?" Kontonkaze glared down at the boys with a ferocity that made them gulp audibly.

"Hai!" They chorused in unison before saluting and grabbing their weapons. Sesshoumaru had been trained in sword play since he could walk. Jigo knew the spear, pike and halberd. The two had trained together since Jigo had been 'traded' for Sesshoumaru's obnoxious aunt; who was making life completely miserable for Gintsuki whenever she wasn't on the battle field. She had become one of the best field commanders of the southern armies and the best tactician in the Southern Lands.

"Hey, Sesshou, you're the fastest, you carry the messages. I'll cover you." The 'yin-yang terrors' ginned carnivore's smiles at each other before leaping through the trees to their first destination.

The weapons master watched the two bound away with the enviable energy of youth. The boys had nearly grown into men, their skills were unparalleled by any of their age group and Sesshou long ago held the skill to challenge his father for the lordship, yet Kontonkaze kept him in training. He was determined to teach both boys to become the best fighters their lands had ever known and their training was well on its way to completion. Sesshoumaru, the child that had once resembled a human four year old now held the appearance of a fifteen year-old boy. Konto nearly glowed with pride at the retreating figures.

During the challenge with the ten vassals seventy years ago Sesshoumaru had been severely injured and was bed ridden for a month. The whole Shiro-Inu tribe had held vigils over their lord's only child and heir. Prayers, offerings and ceremonies were performed begging the gods and ancestors for the survival of their young lord. In the end it had been Shiken and Jigo who had pulled the young lord through his extended recovery. Both children of the southern lord played battle charades, dressed in ladies kimonos with fine makeup and perfume and played tea party like little girls.

Shiken had looked ridiculous in the too tight and ill fitting kimono with the obi that would not tie about his thick trunk. Yet Jigo had been the very image of feminine beauty. The boy had been elegant and graceful in the floor length kimono while his brother constantly tripped and stumbled in the heavy trailing garb.

That month had brought the three boys together as nothing else ever would have. Jigo finally had earned the respect of his eldest brother, Shiken finally saw past the pretty exteriors of his little brother and fellow heir, and Sesshoumaru finally had two people he could be himself around. There was no need to pretend to be the ice prince around people who were in the same situation he was. That was the real alliance, the undocumented alliance between the sons of the current lords.

Kontonkaze turned smartly from the rising sun and the now vanished forms of the two new messengers to face the High General of the Western Lands. Lord Ketsuga had finally reached the highest position possible within any land, the position of high general four decades ago with a brilliant victory on the front at the south and west borders. The weapons master and high general smiled at each other, beginning their daily ritual of sparring and training.

The two strode to the practice fields where the recruits were being prepared to enter their squadrons and leave for their barrack-dens that were spread across the Western Lands in secret areas that none could find who was not trained in the Western army. High General and Weapons Master faced each other and sparred, showing off to the new recruits just what soldiers of the Western Lands were made of.

Ketsuga now performed most of his duties within the den, only leaving to inspect troops and new weapons. He ran the war effort with a select few others who were all master tacticians and weapons experts from the war room. The massive room was covered in maps, markers and paraphernalia. It even had its own messenger service attached that worked outside of the normal runners who served the rest of the army. It was here, in front line messenger duty that Konto and Ketsuga wanted Sesshoumaru and Jigo to eventually serve. Here they could aid in battles, run the most important messages and when the field was in danger would be the fastest at obtaining backup.

Weapons master and High General pulled their thoughts back to the mock battle at hand. The two circled slowly, taking in each other's stance and poise. Their guarded postures blocked all vital points, their fists at the ready. Slow, deliberate steps brought them around each other, their close proximity giving Ketsuga the trilling raucous staccato rhythm of their hearts pounding with the rush of adrenaline, the twin wild drums echoing each other filling the pale warrior's ears with their savage music.

With a leap that sent a small cloud of dust into the air, Konto attacked his smaller opponent. Fist met air as Ketsuga leapt backwards, flipping in mid-air to land behind Konto. The two battled on, no words were said, their powerful blows sending tremors into the earth and shockwaves through the air. Earth and air, star light and moon shadow the two fighters battled on. Through the sun's rising until it reached its zenith they pushed each other to the brink of exhaustion and beyond. Until finally Ketsuga fell, tripping on the staff of Konto's halberd, falling heavily to the earth. Konto breathed a great sigh of relief. It was finally over. The battle for who was most smiled on by lady luck had finally been determined. This season, Konto held the affection of the gods of chance. He just hoped that their affection was kind to him.

"Lord Ketsuga?" Konto panted, worried that his sparring partner had fallen on his own sword from the long silence. Konto gingerly rose and knelt at Ketsuga's side. The pale lord was staring at the clouds above, the trademark Samuishi smirk twisting at his mouth as he panted, attempting to regain his breath.

"I am fine, Konto, Just tired. I think you have improved, _again_." Ketsuga laughed.

"Don't you mean 'still', my lord?" Konto replied warmly to his long time rival.

"Yes, you are correct, you never stop do you?" The question was filled with mirth that slowly faded.

Konto glanced to Ketsuga's face, "I have to, or else those boys will out class me, and I will be defeated before they are fully trained. Just one more season, only one more and they will have learned all that I can give them. After that it will be up to them to get the experience to make them great.

The two stared at each other, a spark threatening to explode into a raging inferno hidden within their eyes flared to life. The two wrenched their gazes from each other and left the field with false airs of calm fatigue, inside though, they were raging between anger and fear.

'It happened again!' Ketsuga cried within his own head. 'What is wrong with me? I know the signs, but matings are for pups, and two males _cannot_ produce young!'

'_There is more to mating than pups, you know this.'_ replied a voice within his head.

'NO, I don't want to hear it! What will Nishi do if he discovers that I desire another male? And one of our allies no less! He will denounce me as kin and banish me from the den. I – I can't live without the den! Without their clans the inu youkai are weak, the loneliness will kill us.' Ketsuga railed at the solemn voice in his head.

'_He is strong, a match for you. He is good with the boys, is like another father to them, just like you are. He desires this body as much as you desire his. This is a true mating, just like onii-sama's. To ignore this blessing is to anger the gods.' _The voice yelled back just as loudly.

'Shit! I'm fighting with myself over another male! Dear gods, send me a sign, what do I do?' Ketsuga pleaded as he headed to the war room for the day.

* * *

><p>Leaping from branch to wind current the youths finally felt a sense of pride and purpose in their games. Here they could leap within the embrace of the skies as they danced along the breezes towards their first destination of the day. The two exuded life and exuberance in their path, and weary soldiers who had been slogging through the silent war for decades were blessed to receive a small breath of hope in their passing. There had been only the ground based speed of the current runners for far too long. Seeing the twin blurs of light and shadow that flashed over the heads of the soldiers gave the men hope, hope that the war would soon change like the changing of direction the youths performed at odd intervals finding the shortest route between their current position and their site of delivery.<p>

The boys prayed that this duty would allow them to prove their worth and be allowed to join the front lines. The enemy was used to the more sedate speed that the more experienced warriors kept. This new speed would send the damn dragon a taste of defeat that he wouldn't forget anytime soon. The boys spoke in the silent speech of body movement and hand signals the Shiro-Inu used more than their own voices allowing only their laughter to sound softly in the gentle breezes around them.

"Those young ones give the men hope, find out who they are and spread the word of their addition to the armies." Commanded a general from the hill he stood upon surveying the defense positions his branch held.

"General Sakki, there are two messengers here for you." A young guard said as he led the two youths to the general. The messengers bowed and presented a message tube to the general.

"Messengers, give me your names." The general commanded as he opened the sealed white tube that glowed in the sun.

"Samuishi Sesshoumaru and Seishi Jigokuyari," Replied Sesshoumaru as he knelt awaiting a response, both messengers keeping their backs straight and their heads bowed.

"I see the young lords have proven themselves worthy of accepting duty. Take this reply to Commander Kazebi on the eastern training fields." The general handed the boys a reply which was swiftly slipped into a message tube and a receipt chit given in return. Then the runners were off in a flash of dark and light, their laughter filling the air.

"General, I have heard of those young lords. They are called the Yin-Yang Terrors within the high den. They can best all but Kontonkaze, weapons master from the South. They are swifter than the wind; if the rumors are to be believed, this speed is only half of what they are capable of." A young officer commented from his position near the captain. The older demon nodded and returned to his command of defending three settlements, the defenses had to be in place in case their armies fell. It would have to give the villagers enough time to escape, hopefully.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, messages from the defense perimeter, two young messengers have started today and have increased morale greatly. It was Kontonkaze who started them on message duty this morning as 'punishment.'" Lord Sejjigoku, Nishi's oldest younger brother murmured from his seat at the war council finishing the long list of daily squabbles that filtered in from the front lines and visiting nobles from lesser dens.<p>

"Good, that is one less problem for me to address," Nishi responded distantly, "Today I have several announcements. First, there is no more need for all of us to stay within the den. I want half of the remaining retainers to take their private troops and head out to the weakest positions on the battle field in either the southern _or _Western Lands. There you will ensure that the integrity of our perimeter remains secure for as long as you can hold out. Second, I need information on Ryuukotsusei. Find me someone, anyone who can infiltrate his army and gather intelligence for me. Every attempt to infiltrate his borders has met with great losses. I must know how he has been able to maintain his armies for so long even with losses greater than our own. Every previous attempt has failed; find me some one swift enough and sly enough to get into that bastard's defenses. Even if you have to seek this infiltrator from outside our lands and clan, so be it." The lord paused rubbing his chin in thought, he was debating how to present his last bit of information, if he worded this the wrong way his vassals might take it into their heads to interfere with his affairs, even if it cost them their lives.

"My Lord, what is troubling you?" questioned Hoarashi, a vassal who transferred from the Southern Lands only three decades ago.

"My mate died many years ago and even without a mother Sesshoumaru has grown into a fine young lord. Yet, for the last few years I have searched for a prospective new mate. Two months ago I found one." His brothers gasped at this announcement, their brother had been loyal to a fault to his mate, refusing to take a strong breeding female to continue the line after she could no longer bear children. The woman Nishi spoke of would have to be very special for him to even consider taking another mate.

"You intend to lay Dokutsume's memory to rest, and take another mate?" Sejjigoku asked incredulously, "Nishi, you have ever remained loyal to her, even in death. What has caused you to change your mind?"

"I still remain loyal to Dokutsume," Nishi growled dangerously at his brother, "our mating was decreed by the clan elders and I swore that she would be the last mate I took. She swore upon the blood of her ancestors that she would ever stand by my side and now she has returned to fulfill her duty. My wait has ended, Dokutsume is reborn." The announcement brought a palatable silence that stretched, pregnant through the hall. For such an incidence to occur meant that the mating had been blessed by the gods, there would be no arguments from vassals or siblings.

"Sire, surely this is a tremendous boon for you; even if the Reborn Lady were human she would be of such strength as to defy the imagination." Hoarashi murmured softly at the lord's side. Nods echoed his words from around the table and Nishi smiled, this was working perfectly.

"I am glad you feel so. The Lady Yomitora Shinjukai will be joining us in two weeks. I have negotiated with her father, Lord Yomitora Akira for her hand in marriage." Nishi glared around the table to find any who would refuse his decisions. Stunned silence met his words. Only the group surrounding him was forced to swallow in unison at the vile taste that filled the back of their throats at the thought of bowing to a ningen.

The Lord had not only found a prospective mate, but had secured her hand in human marriage customs and soon would mate with her. This was – this was too sudden for the Western Lands to absorb, too much for his vassals, too much for his brothers who would soon find themselves with a human sister-in-law. To say that all present in the war council was stunned was a gross understatement. Ill was a more suiting term for the sickening twisting that churned within the Samuishi siblings' guts.

"Have you spoken of this to Sesshoumaru? Will you tell Jigo?" Kontonkaze questioned bluntly forgoing decorum and speaking to Nishi like a wayward pup, earning strange glances from the other vassals. The treatment had the desired effect as Nishi stopped in his tracks.

"You ask that question as if there were a problem that only you know about. Tell me Weapon's Master, why should I have spoken to my son about this? It is my decision as to whom I take as mate and therefore none of his concern besides obeying me and my desires." Nishi responded coolly.

"Apparently your son keeps many secrets from you, my lord. He hates humans with a passion. He has, for years, been adamant that no human servants enter his quarters. Hyouden had been aware of this and spoke to me of it before she left to enter my brother's service.

"As for servants, only two are allowed to attend Lord Sesshoumaru; Yuki, the lesser Shiro-Inu; and Genkou Jigo's servant. Those two are the only servants allowed into Sesshoumaru's rooms. Aside from mealtimes he does not speak to or even look at the human servants. No other vassal or courtier has ever entered his quarters except for Jigo.

"Lord Ketsuga once informed me of the assault that took away Sesshoumaru's mother; he and I are of one mind when I say that the young lord has never forgiven my people or the humans for the death of his mother. Even though he knows that we are not his enemies and will serve loyally when needed, he still disdains us." Kontonkaze glanced around the room to the other vassals and over to their lord. His words were harsh, yet true. In the war room Sesshoumaru allowed species and rank to slide, focusing only on defending the territories and using any available means to achieve it. The three human dignitaries, sent from other realms loyal to the Shiro-Inu, had noticed Sesshoumaru's apparent reluctance to speak with them outside of the war room, but hadn't thought much of it since the heir was constantly at one lesson or another.

"Kontonkaze, surely you jest." Nishi finally spoke with an ashen face glancing from his youngest brother to his weapons master. He finally realized that his son could well be the one person he should worry about the most and he was the one he had presumed to be the most understanding. The weapons master simply sighed and shook his head. This was a hard blow for the lord, yet it had to be said, or he might wake to find his new mate murdered by his own son. The revelation had to be disheartening, especially in the light of the joy he had found in the midst of this war.

* * *

><p>The day had been good. They had delivered over a hundred messages, been recruited to push back an enemy advanced scouting group and took a good look at the battlefield from the air where they had leapt high over the sprawling forests that covered the base of the mountain and hid the den entrance. The battle was bloody and the fields were stained red with the decades of bloodshed. Jigo and Sesshou laughed as they approached the den.<p>

The two had returned from their messenger duties after being debriefed by Master Kontonkaze and General Ketsuga. Their day had progressed faster than expected, using all of their message chits two hours before their shift ended. They had returned to the central dispatch office expecting more messages and a new bag of receipt chits, yet they had been released from their duties early.

The two had nothing better to do, so they had decided to pester Jigo's Uncle Konto. Then they had witnessed _it_. The thing they would never breathe a word of to another soul. They didn't know if they were to feel sick, ashamed, befouled or all of the above, so they chose to ignore that it had ever happened in the first place. They had seen their uncles in the first stages of marking each other as mates.

The two had tracked down Konto by Sesshou sniffing him out. Then they had heard strange noises and peeked around the bend to see Ketsuga pressed against the shadowy back wall of a storage shed, the broad shouldered, chorded inu youkai general being covered by Kontonkaze's larger, broader frame. The two men, icons of masculinity for their species type had been in the throes of controlled passion. Their calloused hands had been skillfully caressing and arousing their partner through layers of clothing without pushing their lust to dangerous levels.

_In the back of the training grounds hidden between two storage sheds two strong, well muscled bodies clung together, their flesh caressing, rubbing, through coarse clothes and thick armor driving the other insane with need and desire, yet they both kept quiet. Only their slightly heavy breathing could be heard which was easily drowned out by the nearby practice fields where the new recruits were trained and where the higher officers sharpened their battle skills._

_Pale skin caressed dark, white hair blended with black, a perfect image of the waning moon that would rise after darkness fell. The lovers caressed and fondled, never allowing themselves to fulfill their need in their poor hiding spot._

_"If you don't stop now, Moon Shadow, I'll end up doing something we'll both regret if the boys get back early" the pale one rumbled seductively as he nibbled his lover's ear._

_"You're one to talk." The other murmured in reply, drunk with need and pleasure. The two leaned closer for one last deep, lingering, passionate kiss before separating. The two straightened rumpled clothes and mussed hair before exiting the back storage area. Neither noticed the wide eyed and pale faced youths that hid behind a nearby crate._

_"Did you see anything?" Jigo asked his brother queasily._

_"No, you?" Sesshou replied with an equally turbid stomach. The two looked at each other and silently shook their heads. They could not accept what they had just witnessed. It was – it was – in a word, wrong._

_Sesshou and Jigo shuddered in unison at what they had witnessed before schooling their features and, with Sesshou monitoring their scents for any unwanted emotional signals, forced themselves into an illusion of commonality. The two quickly leapt into a sparring match, letting the thrill of the match erase the last traces of that frightful scene and replace it with the laughter filled thrill of mock battle. The two returned to their 'Yin-Yang Terror' mode and leapt off to find Konto and report their duties for the day, all memories of their earlier encounter forgotten, for the moment._

The two youths finally were ready to report to Kontonkaze after they had worn off all of the nervous energy left over from witnessing _it_, the sight of their uncles kissing and caressing each other. The two immediately headed to Kontonkaze's office near the main training hall in the High Den only to find a very withdrawn weapons master.

"Weapons Master Kontonkaze, messengers Jigokuyari and Sesshoumaru reporting, sir." Sesshoumaru announced with a cool and calm air, his exuberance forgotten as his gut fell. Whatever was bothering the weapons master, had to be troubling, the Master did not brood.

Konto nodded approval of their form and the precise grace in which they moved, the boys were definitely becoming men, and powerful warriors. "Sesshoumaru, a new development has occurred, your father wishes to speak with you in private, in _your_ quarters, he is awaiting you there." Kontonkaze stated still withdrawn. "Jigo, your father has sent for you. Leave immediately and return promptly." Both youths saluted sharply and turned to their separate ways.

It was only after they had parted that Sesshoumaru allowed his trepidation to show, he had been studying scrolls he had pilfered from his father's library, keeping the written treasures in his rooms until he could memorize all that the tomes could offer before returning them silently. If his father found the ancient Chinese scrolls tucked into his chest, Sesshoumaru would surely be removed from duty.

The scrolls were heirlooms, passed down from generation to generation, many from the late Lord Tegge's adventures into the Middle Kingdom and his journeys into the sacred mountains. Sesshoumaru's grandfather had been a great adventurer, often bringing his young daughter along with him. Before Nishi was allowed to wed Dokutsume, he had been challenged with venturing into the middle kingdom and bringing back something of great value.

Nishi had then set out to the mountains and struggled for many decades in order to prove himself worthy to fight a dragon. After years of study with the Emperor Dragon and his sons Nishi had returned with a chain mail armor made for Tegge from shed dragon scales.

As a dowry, Dokutsume had provided Nishi with a veritable trove of scrolls and artifacts from the middle kingdom and the dragons that resided there. It was these scrolls that Sesshoumaru held in his quarters and thus were very important to Nishi.

As Sesshoumaru reached his quarters he pulled himself from his musings and prepared himself for his father's wrath. He gently slid the door panel open and stepped inside. Nishi sat in contemplative silence in the middle of his son's main room. The reception room was sparse, a scroll chest and writing table in one corner, a low table for guests set off to the side. The Spartan furnishings were arranged according the teachings of Feng Shue, unchanged since the day he had bested his twenty-first weapons master in ten years; the day Jigo arrived.

Sesshoumaru knelt facing his father and bowed his respects, "Father, Master Kontonkaze said that you wished to speak with me." Sesshoumaru stated, falling silent. Today, there was something different about his father. He glowed, like he used to when Dokutsume was alive.

"I see my advisors were correct in their observations." Nishi began silently.

"Forgive me father, but correct about what?" Sesshoumaru questioned, dreading the punishment his father had in store.

"I was notified that you have become very territorial about your quarters, allowing none in but two select servants and Jigo to enter. Why do you let none of the human servants to tend to your needs? Are you hiding something I have forbidden, that you would keep others from your quarters?" Nishi asked in a deceptively soft and calm voice, one that froze his son to the core.

"I keep my quarters closed to all others as they are my sanctuary. In here I may read or study as I wish. In the rest of the den, territory is shared. You have your study; Ofukuro's bathing chambers and your personal quarters. You only allow which servants you choose into your territories. Is my behavior errant?" Sesshoumaru queried steadily, breathing a small sigh of relief as he realized that his father had not yet noticed the missing scrolls.

Nishi nodded, it made sense that his son would mimic his actions. "Sesshoumaru, it is hard for an inu youkai to lose a mate. When Dokutsume died, I wanted nothing more than to follow her to the night hunts. Yet I had to raise you and protect our lands, lead our people and continue the fight with Ryuukotsusei. Now, you are nearly grown. You are capable of taking over as leader of the Western Lands, and according to Kontonkaze, could defeat me at any time that you so chose. Without my mate to tie me to this earth, my life has lost meaning."

"Father, I do not understand. You have plenty to tie you to this earth. As for leading our people, I could do it but not with Ryuukotsusei; I cannot fight this war and lead our people without you. I would lose the life of every youkai – and ningen – in our lands, along with our territory. You cannot follow Ofukuro to the night hunts. The Western Lands still need you!" Sesshoumaru nearly cried, rambling fears that had seemed cowardly and empty until this moment.

"Before the last new moon I would have told you to do your best after I am gone, but now, I have recently made a discovery." Nishi paused, trying to find the best words to tell his son, "What do you know of reincarnation?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down for a second before staring in shock at his father. "According to the scrolls, when a life is extinguished upon the land, the soul rises to the heavens to join the night hunts, if the youkai was proud, noble and true to his or her kind. If they were not they shall fall into the pits of hell, there to be punished for eternity. For those who have risen, when the ancestors of their hall have deemed them ready to correct their mistakes in their past life in the next that individual is reborn.

"Father, mother has been reborn!" Sesshoumaru said excitedly before sobering again, "What does this have to do with me not liking ningen – No!" The excited babbling voice swiftly changed to one filled with revulsion and dread. Nishi only nodded, confirming his son's conclusion and Kontonkaze's observation. "Father, wh – why would mother be reborn as a human? She was a powerful youkai noble who –"

"Died leaving her son the impression that humans were a plague upon the land, nothing but worthless creatures created for youkai to prey upon. Sesshoumaru, she is back in this life to correct that image." Nishi watched as emotions flitted across his son's face, that boy had a closed face most of the times, yet when he was really worried, he still let a few of them slip from behind his porcelain mask that only Jigo could easily get around.

"Father," Sesshoumaru began softly, "you intend to mate with my mother's reincarnation?"

"Indeed. I have lived only for the service of leading my – our people" Nishi amended, remembering Sesshou's age, "and your dependence upon me is nearly over. I can no longer convince myself that you require my presence to survive, and so my will to live is lessened daily." As he looked upon his father's face, Sesshoumaru suddenly realized how traumatic it had been for his father to lose his mate.

In the ensuing decades following Dokutsume's death, Nishi had aged greatly. Where his hair had once been silver white that sparkled in the sun and glowed in the light of flames, it now only gleamed. His face was drawn, and lines had begun to appear at the corners of his eyes, the delicate crow's feet making the lord's narrow eyes appear even narrower.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, in his own way his father was asking for approval for this paring and though it tore at his gut to accept a human into his family, he would have to. That, or live with his father's death weighing upon his soul.

"Father, take my mother's reincarnation as your second mate. Live again as you have forgotten how to since my lady mother's demise. Only, do not ask of me my presence around her. I lost my mother long ago, and none can replace her." Sesshoumaru looked away, eyeing the case that held the filched scrolls.

"I was hoping, as all father's do, that you would be more open to your new moth – I mean – my new mate. If this is all your heart can offer, then I will accept it gratefully." Nishi smiled a rare smile at his son. The boy was truthful, at least. He just knew that in the next two weeks, life would become _very_ interesting.

With a sigh Nishi flowed from his kneeling position to stand before his son. Looking down he smirked. "Oh and Sesshoumaru, the scrolls are your inheritance. If you truly feel the need to write so much, become a scribe." The stunned look of abject horror that he had been discovered on Sesshoumaru's faced made Nishi very pleased. "Since you think so high of yourself that you can ignore your father's commands, you will be meeting the Lady Yomitora no Shinjukai when she arrives in two weeks time." At Sesshoumaru's low growl, his grin widened, "_And_, you will be doting and kind to your new _ofukuro_."

* * *

><p>Nishi strolled happily down the great hall to his chambers, his steps lighter than they had been in ages. If his son wasn't so loyal, he would have been shaken by the death stare he had been given, yet the complete revulsion and resignation told volumes of the boy's loyalty. He would go through with his father's wishes, even if it killed him.<p>

Sesshoumaru sat stunned where had faced his father. He had always dreamed of having someone to call mother, a warm embrace, a reassuring smile; someone he could confide to when the rest of the world seemed against him. Yet this was far from what he had hoped for.

'I am to call a _ningen_ my new mother? I refuse! I'll – I'll … Damn, what can I do? If I left – I can't leave. I'd be leaving Jigo. I refuse to desert my own brother, even if we aren't related. Just as I refuse to leave my lands. I was born to help father protect and defend them. Am I willing to lose everything just to spite one human female?' Sesshoumaru slowly pondered his dilemma.

'_She is your mother's reincarnation. The essence of your mother exists within her.'_

'Whoever you are, whatever you are, shut up!'

'_A demon that is not true to their kind, especially to their clan will be taken to the pits of Jigoku, to be devoured by the demons of Makai.'_ A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of being pulled to the depths of hell and eaten by the demons that dwell there.

'I hate to admit it, but _I_ have no choice, and _you_ are right.'

'_I know.'_

* * *

><p>Jigokuyari raced to his father's lands. He summoned forth his youki and created a dusty whirlwind that would bear him across the lands to his father's home. With the aid of the earth and wind the young lord took only from the suns setting to the moon's rise to cross the Western Lands and the strip of forest that separated west from south. At nightfall he entered his father's lands for the first time since he had been fostered out nearly seven decades ago.<p>

The palace now seemed completely alien as Jigo approached it. The halls were carved from rock summoned from the depths of the earth. Pale grey and cold it stood as a tainted mark upon the land. 'No wonder father has requested so many troops. Ryuukotsusei knows exactly where his palace is. The dragon will have to scour the forests to find the den's main entrance, or any of the barrack dens that dot chi-chi-ue's territory.'

"Halt, who goes!" demanded a wall guard. Jigo paused momentarily, he knew his place at the den, yet at his own birth home he felt confused and disoriented.

"Jigokuyari, tenth child of Lord Gintsuki, I was summoned earlier this afternoon." Jigo replied calmly in his best impersonation of Sesshoumaru.

"Th – this afternoon!" the guard stammered "but that's a three day trip, even by our fastest runners!"

"Only if you run the long way," Jigo replied calmly, sending the guard a cold smirk before gliding past and into the castle. Before the guard could even snap his mind to attention, Jigo sped through the noisy halls as a blurry shadow that stayed along the walls, blasting into the war room he remembered vaguely from his childhood, startling Lord Gintsuki and his vassals.

The door to the war room flung itself open, resounding with a loud crack against the doorstop, its momentum forcing it to close itself with a whisper of noise. The lords and vassals stared stunned through their exhaustion from the long war session at the young man who had suddenly appeared in the room. He stood tall, nearly as tall as Gintsuki. His hair was a pure black, so dark it swallowed the light. His face was elegant and narrow with a delicately squared chin. The face was pale by southern demon standards and bore an emerald colored stripe along each cheek and a blood red crest of birth right in the shape of a cat's pupil upon his brow. The slit pointed from his sharp widow's peak to the bridge of his nose and showed him to be a lesser lord of noble blood, while the triangular marks beneath his eyes showed his lineage from the Southern Lands where more crests were in evidence in the highest youkai races.

The young lord stood proudly in a manner full of unconscious grace. He held an enormous seven foot long halberd with a blade that took up a full third of its length in his right hand as if it were a light weight fishing spear, butt planted firmly to the stone floor and the lethally long and slender single-sided slicing blade pointed at an angle towards the ceiling. His robes were black, if possible, even darker than his hair. At the left shoulder and at the bottom hem of each sleeve patches of deep green bore the young lord's family crest, or bon. It was a scythe the deep nearly black color of frozen blood, the crest of the Seishi family, Lord Gintsuki's family.

"Who are you and what is your business!" demanded a strange vassal Jigo had only a vague memory of. The elegant young man swiftly lost his impassive mask and took on a look of slow calculation as he stared at the strangers who sat at the lord's side.

The lithe young demon bowed humbly to the group, yet his face remained impassive to the many warriors who menaced at him from their positions at Gintsuke's side. "This humble servant of Lord Samuishi Sesshoumaru was summoned by his lord father, Lord Gintsuke this past noon to return to this palace I once called home." The youth kept his poise of silent subservience as the council stared at the crown of the young lord's head in stunned surprise at his sudden arrival and great change in appearance.

The nearly feminine child of seventy years ago was replaced with a thin and lean warrior near his age of majority. The cascading locks of light absorbing hair flowed straight and smooth to a sharp point behind the lord's knees. His elegant, regal face flowed into a narrow neck and slender shoulders that belied the strength they held. The arms were long, with graceful long fingered hands that ended in well manicured claws. The young man's body was mostly hidden by his flowing robes. Yet, his stance told volumes of his skill. The perfect poise of the young man showed his skill in using only the strength necessary to complete the task or movement at hand. The boy had nearly become a man and for the first time in his life, Gintsuke felt nervous around one of his children. Jigo must have the skills now to defeat him, and the thought terrified the lord, especially when he looked back on how he had treated the boy long ago.

"Jigokuyari! Son, it – it can't be. You have grown into a fine lord, and a man worthy of our family!" Gintsuki beamed up at his youngest son.

"I see the times have been hard, father." Jigo murmured as a greeting. "I received your summons this afternoon and came as swiftly as I could per Master Kontonkaze's request."

"Sire, I see the Inu tribe has been a bad influence on your son, he is prone to lies that are as transparent as moonbeams!" A pale haired lord blatantly hollered, "Sire, it is a three day journey by fastest runner. It took us nearly a month to march from here to Lord Nishi's den for the treaty signing."

The Southern Lord nodded solemnly, "Son, Lord Chisaosei is my advisor for reserve forces. He sends messages frequently to Lord Nishi. How can you have gotten here in a span of a few hours, when it usually takes days?"

"Father, few runners have the ability to wind run, so they must run along the ground from your lands go around the Forgotten Forest, loosing many days trekking through the plains. Even Lord Nishi has precious few runners who can run along the air currents over it, often using many of the tallest trees as stepping stones to leap upon. That is why Lord Nishi is able at times to get news many times faster than you do." Jigo stated calmly while holding in an exasperated sigh. He had been in his own home for less than an hour, and already he missed the den. The vassals here never truly shut up, they were always whispering among themselves and the grating of soft unintelligible voices upon his ears was driving the long lost son of the Seishi line nuts.

"Are you suggesting that you have mastered the art of running on wind currents?" Lady Tatari, commander of the eastern front questioned with a delicately arched eyebrow. Jigokuyari sighed. They were hopeless. No wonder why his people were losing so terribly to Ryuukotsusei. They assumed the worst and never asked the truly important questions.

"Master Kontonkaze studied with Lord Nishi soon after he became the weapon's master. Nishi taught him how to run on the wind currents and has been training every new recruit and runner from the Southern Lands to run at their fastest.

"As I am being trained to be Lord Sesshoumaru's advisor, I have learned how to do everything he can, such that if he becomes targeted, I can aide him. To answer your question, I have learned how, but I am far from a master." Jigo looked at the stunned faces that surrounded him, how could they not know how to do these simple tasks? Wind running was a basic skill that he and Sesshoumaru had been adept at since they were children!

"Son, why would Lord Nishi keep such important information from us?" Gintsuki demanded. "Our treaty was to aide each other any way we could, yet he has kept important information from reaching our lands!"

"Hyouden was never able to master wind running, also of all the southern warriors who have trained in Lord Nishi's lands, only Konto can wind run and he is pitifully slow compared to the slowest inu." Jigo said with a shrug. "Besides, Hyouden should have mentioned it when you assessed her battle skills."

Gintsuki stared at his son in complete shock. They had just tested the female inu youkai for her skills in battle, assigned her a regiment to lead and sent her into the battle field. The woman was well trained, but what else could she know? Besides asking for her advice when his own advisers were stumped on the dragon's skills there was little else the woman could do.

"Father, I take your silence to indicate that you are still using only the wisdom of Master Kekken, the one who trained me when I was a pup? You have the resources of two schools of fighting techniques at your disposal, why do you not use them? The Southern Lands are renowned for their skill with halberds, pikes, and spears, the Western Lands for the art of swordplay and hand to hand combat. These two schools have been merged in the Western Lands under Kontonkaze and Ketsuga, Nishi's youngest sibling, for the last fifty-four years.

"The two of them have been working together since I was traded for Hyoden's presence in the palace. The training they put the warriors through is grueling; the runners have it nearly as bad. The only ones who are pushed even harder are Lord Sesshoumaru and me. It was dictated by Nishi that we were to be trained as the best fighters upon the field. That is why today was our first day of runner duty we've ever done. It wasn't until today that Konto believed that we were trained well enough to take on actual missions." Jigo looked over the assembled hall and nearly hit his forehead in exasperation. He had become so used to life in the den where decorum was at the bare minimum that he had been using less formal speech when referring to his foster family.

The assembled advisors glanced around the table at each other. Lord Jigokuyari had definitely changed from when he was a child. He was a fully trained warrior, yet he didn't seem lethal. His face was kind and smooth. His eyes were warm and lively. He looked more like an entertainer than a warrior.

Another worrisome topic was his language. 'Pup'? 'Konto'? 'Sesshou'? A human type demon child was called a child, not a pup. Those of higher rank, or who were older than you were always addressed with their full names and appropriate honorifics. His son's antics made him worry about just what kind of training Nishi was providing the boy.

"Ah, son, I summoned you to speak of you future. It had originally been planned that you would serve as Sesshoumaru's advisor, yet we have a chance to strengthen our inter-clan ties with another prominent family. All of your elder siblings have been betrothed or wedded. I summoned you here to meet with your fiancé."

Jigo went cold. He had not even reached his majority and he was already engaged? This was – typical. 'I bet everyone else got to have an opinion in who they wedded; now the runt has to be ordered about, just like in the old days.' Jigo sighed; he would have to send a letter home to inform Sesshou that things were not going as planned. He would most probably be detained for a few days. A shudder ran down his spine, he still had to greet his mother.

"When am I to meet this woman?" Jigo asked with a smooth detached voice. Gintsuki smiled a wide grin. Jigo may be resigned, but there had been no fights and no struggles. This was going to be a great alliance.

"The Lady Inseikejjabaku is in her study. She will be most pleased to see her son once again." The lord commanded gently. Jigokuyari bowed himself out of the room, knowing that the lady in question would be arriving when it was most inconvenient for him, and so he exited the war room, leaving the lords to struggle seeing the nearly grown young man as the pathetic boy they had pawned off so long ago.

"I think it is time we summoned the Lady Hyouden to see if Jigokuyari's statements are true. Besides, I distinctly remember Tsukiken being fully capable of commanding the southern defenses without her help." Tatari commented as she rose to summon a runner.

* * *

><p>The palace of Lord Gintsuki was built identical to many human fortresses. The hallways were wide and neat, lined with shoji screen partitions where silhouettes and faint noises showed the inhabitants busy at their low desks. In the halls servants silently passed from room to room, carrying towels and bed sheets. Others carried scented oils and bath salts to bathing rooms. All was done with whispers of conversation and gentle rustling of fabric.<p>

To Jigo, however, the halls wide enough for four men to stride abreast were too small compared to the den which was carved to allow the Shiro-Inu tribe's leaders to walk comfortably in their spirit dog forms. The servants' soft whispers grated on his ears, used to the greater use of body language of his foster clan. The servants were clean, yet they still stunk to the young demon's sensitized nose. No one wore the faintly fragrant herbs he was used to.

As Jigo headed to the place where his faded memories of his childhood home told him his parents had told him he couldn't go, he suddenly found himself in a hallway that he had no memories of. The hall was lined in deep russet stained Tatami, along the walls tapestries told the history of his people, a newer one told of the continuing battles with Ryuukotsusei. As he studied the intricate weavings he failed to notice the burly man who walked in behind him. The newcomer stood a head and a half taller than the more slender Jigo.

"These halls are reserved to the Lord's family alone. Please leave them at once, vassal." The deep voice boomed startling Jigo; he swiftly turned on the owner of the voice to see his eldest brother, much taller and stronger than when he had last seen him.

"Then, you and I alone have permission to enter these halls, _ani-ue_." Jigo smiled softly. He and his eldest brother had learned to see past each other's faults as the two had spent aiding the injured Lord Sesshoumaru and had not seen each other since. Jigo just hoped that Shiken had not reverted back to being the jerk he had been in their youth. As a child Shiken had always set him the worst of tasks, even chores for the servants, all to keep the fair boy from men's work and to shame the family's youngest child.

"Who are you and how dare you speak to me so." Shiken demanded gruffly, still not recognizing the lithe young man as his long lost brother. Shiken glared down at the impertinent impostor, the only person who could possible address him so in this place was Jigokuyari, yet the boy had just been summoned three days ago and would not arrive for at least another three more.

"How sad that time has taken away your memories, I thought that only happened with _ningen_, yet I suppose that even a noble youkai must bow his head to the passage of time. Though, our honored father must be most shamed to see his eldest son and heir losing his mind at such a tender young age." The intruder said with a benign tone that sent a chill down Shiken's spine.

"I never thought I would see the day that the Dragon would succeed in sending an assassin into our mists. You have failed, beast, now die!" The enraged heir flung himself at the smaller, leaner young man readying his twin spears in the charge and slashing the man down where he stood. Only, when he looked for the fallen body, the boy was gone.

"If you wish to fight me, may I suggest we do so away from Ofukuro's tapestries? She would be most displeased to have them damaged in a sibling rivalry." Jigo stated smoothly from behind his older sibling in a cool and distant voice, thankful for all the times he made Sesshou laugh by impersonating the reticent youkai.

Shiken froze at the other's words, "What do you mean 'sibling rivalry'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Ani-ue." Jigo raised one elegant eyebrow to silently mock his brother's confused face. "It seems the war has made you forget your own family, not surprising. You _were_ the one who convinced father to take me along instead of Karasaosei, although I should thank you. Without being conned into going as part of a trade agreement, I would never have had a chance to serve a lord greater than any in this family will ever become."

Shiken stared long and hard at the thin, handsome, young man before him. The boy bore little resemblance to the rest of the Seishi family. He shared the coloring, only his hair swallowed the light where everyone else's shone. His crest of birthright was small and blended with his skin coloring. A child of higher birth rank's crest always contrasted with the skin tone. The single lines that crossed his cheeks were long and thin, more like strands of hair plastered to his pretty face than actual markings.

"Jigokuyari? How – but – you cannot be my youngest brother. That runt was - was small, weak and hadn't gotten past basic weapon's handling at age twenty. He cried constantly and never stood up for himself. You evaded me, few can do so. I will forgive your lie about being my brother, if you tell me your true name."

"Idiot, you know my name and already said it. I am Jigokuyari, tenth child of Lord Gintsuki and Lady Inseikejjabaku. Foster child of Lord Nishi under his tutelage in training to serve Lord Sesshoumaru as head advisor and First Vassal." Jigo snapped at his brother. Yet as he glared at his elder sibling, he felt the desperate need to laugh and poke fun at someone. No one had realized it, but his teasing held multiple purposes. "Or is your memory so faint of me that I am forgotten to you?

"Tell me this then; have you forgotten the tea party?" Jigokuyari shifted his hips and performed a very feminine bow, batting his eyes at his taller brother. The sight caused Shiken to freeze, stunned at the proof before him. Only three people alive had witnessed the tea party. That humiliating, yet very enjoyable day that he and his youngest brother had dressed as girls and held a tea party for the recovering Sesshoumaru. The two brothers had received a lethal glare from the bed-ridden prince. However, the three had laughed through the afternoon, until Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep from all the excitement. That day had been the deciding factor in bringing the three nobles closer together as nothing before.

"Jigo? It really is you, my brother. You have surpassed my hopes in these few years. The day we parted, I had feared that you would not hold up to Uncle Konto's training, or Lord Sesshoumaru's fury. Yet, how are you here? You are supposed to be in the Western Lands for another three days." Shiken asked with a slight grin that suffused his features at finally seeing, and recognizing, his brother in so long.

"Wow, I'm surprised Oyaji hasn't told you. I am here to meet my fiancé, but that's not important. Where can I find Ofukuro?"

"F – fiancé? Why didn't father tell me about this?"

"Because," a soft voice floated from behind one of the tapestries, "your father believed that you would have only taunted the boy. This arrangement is based upon a family treaty to strengthen the ties within the clan. We have agreed to make our intended daughter in law a first wife, and only Jigo is yet unwed." From the shadows the Lady Inseikejjabaku slowly materialized, her flowered kimono and obi complemented the outer robes covered in detailed cherry blossom patterns.

The Lady's sons bowed their welcome to their mother and stood side by side. Inseikejjabaku smiled at her feuding sons. Shiken, tall, strong, burly and full of power stood towering over Jigokuyari, lithe, elegant and slender. The two were a study in contradictions. "My sons, I have missed your fights. The sound of you two arguing in the evening always told me that palace life had remained constant for another day. To have not heard that sound in so long has made my days feel somehow empty. Now, Jigo, come here. I wish to take a look at my long lost son." Jigo stepped forward; suddenly achingly aware of how much he had grown. When he had left his home, his mother had been the smiling face high above his head, now he look down into her small homely face.

"Mother, I have missed you greatly. Lord Nishi lost his wife long ago, and has yet to find a new one. With Hyouden here, there has been no one I could see as a mother, but I'm sure that if I could ever convince him, Sesshoumaru would love to meet you." Jigo said with joy in his eyes that turned to laughter as his mother's face paled.

"Y – you think the heir to the great Western Lands would honor us with a visit?" She asked incredulously.

"Sure, he has often spoken of visiting his allies before he has to make any decisions that would greatly affect the war effort. Besides, he has had the pleasure of watching me fumble with odd customs; I think it is his turn to suffer." A malevolent smile spread across Jigo's face momentarily dropping his normal mask of benevolent aloofness that he had been maintaining at the palace, showing the depths he held for violent cruelty that defied his delicate form. Shiken and Inseikejjabaku shuddered. The innocent youth he had once been was now thoroughly gone. Only the young man with the face that hid his true intentions remained.

"Jigo," his mother cried in a horrified tone, "you cannot speak so of the western heir! If he discovers how you have slandered him so your life will be forfeit!"

The laughter that burst forth from Jigo's throat took both his mother and brother by surprise, "_If_ Lord Sesshoumaru heard me say such he would leap into our palace life without any warning just to prove that he can survive anything." Jigo countered with laughter behind his voice.

Mother and eldest son exchanged confused glances before Inseikejjabaku continued to welcome her son home, "It is so good to have you home for a while, please, I will have a servant escort you to some quarters, there you can rest for the next few days, for in four days time we will meet with your fiancé." The southern lady said with a fond smile. Her little son it was humbling and yet heartwarming to see how he had grown. The depths of his power had yet to be tested, but she was sure he would prove himself to be a worthy opponent in battle.

'Four days! I'll go insane within this screaming target without Sesshou for four whole days. We haven't even parted company from each other for more than half a day since my arrival.' Jigo silently screeched. This was worse than he had feared. Already, the worry was starting to knot within his gut, soon, very soon he would be facing his overly large family all alone without his twinned brother at his side to comfort and guard him.

The reunited family slowly strolled through the living quarters of the royal family, outside as the moon reached its zenith the youkai family finally started turning in for the night. The rooms all branched from the formal welcoming chamber that led into the royal gardens and from there the quarters branched and spread so that each child received a set of rooms that would one day hold not only themselves, but also their mate and young as well.

The trio entered the central living quarters and the raucous noise of many young playing and females weaving and embroidering suddenly stopped at the Lady Mother's entrance. The women of the family along with the young were having a full moon weaving festival, where they allowed the pull of the full moon's light to keep them from sleep for one entire night. The many faces that Jigo beheld and had no memory of looked questioningly at Shiken who only entered the quarters in the predawn hours then gasped at the delicately handsome stranger who stood at their mother's side. Jigokuyari had to use all of his considerable will power to not slip behind his taller brother and hide from the strange yet familiar faces.

"Grandmother," piped a tiny little girl with green tinged black hair from her corner of the room where she helped her mother to embroider a formal kimono, "Who is the strange man?"

Inseikejjabaku smiled fondly on the tyke's face, "Karakaze, this is your Uncle Jigokuyari." The woman turned to face her now stunned youngest son.

"Uh, I'm an uncle? I didn't even know – well you guys said that I was the only one as of yet unwed, but when did the others get hitched to the ball and chain? I never even got an announcement. Does uncle Konto know that he is a great uncle? Did everyone actually forget about me until my blood became useful to this clan?" Jigo cried exasperated with the image he was getting from this situation.

The many females broke out into kind laughter at the young man's distress. "No, ototo, we missed you greatly for these many decades, yet it was deemed better to not interrupt your training with the western heir." Said a fair faced girl Jigo belatedly recognized as his second sister, Hokoseppun, whose belly swelled with the young life growing within her.

Jigo shuddered, the Shiro-Inu den was surprisingly short on females and those few that he had the honor of seeing were thankfully not with child. The very thought of a life growing within the womb of a female made him nauseous. It must take a great act of pain to get the child from the female's body and the fact that his mother had born ten children made him truly fear of ever angering her.

The girls looked questioningly at their lost brother and uncle. The young man looked paler than before and seemed a bit green around the lips. "Are you ill, little brother?" Shiken asked with some concern, he still didn't know how to act around the one person he had never truly respected, until now.

Jigo shook his head with a small smile. "No, I am fine it is just – I have not been around hardly any females since I left the palace. At the den I am usually with Lord Sesshoumaru, or Master Kontonkaze. The den holds the ruling family and their retainers, the rest of the clan lives in other dens scattered across the lands. The noble family contains few females."

The girls exchanged bemused glances with each other and smirked at the boy's discomfort. It was definitely going to be an eventful time with their little brother returned to them.

* * *

><p>Jigo sighed as he slid the shoji shut behind him. This was the most stressful day of his life, and it was only going to get worse. He had to remember siblings he had few memories of, learn of more nieces and nephews than he had fingers and toes, learn to trust and respect a father who had always treated him with boredom bordering on disdain and get his mother to once and for all to stop treating him as if he were still a tyke with his first wooden spear.<p>

The woman was infuriating with her pet names and demeaning actions that she reserved solely for her youngest son and grandchildren. She treated many of her grand children with more respect than she did with her own son! Shiken still acted as if he was a visiting retainer instead of a sibling and his sisters were simply intolerable. They twittered and simpered and straightened their kimonos and pampered their soft, spoiled spawn.

Fortunately he had still to meet his other brothers. He hoped with silent prayers to the ancestors that they would wait until tomorrow to descend upon their 'long lost little Jigo.' The young man shuttered, he really missed his brother – '_Sesshoumaru'_.

'Why did father call me here again? This whole afternoon has been so confusing, I've forgotten – wait. Oh, damn, I'm here to meet my fiancé! How could I have forgotten! What do I tell Sesshou? What about Nishi no Oyaji?

'Sesshoumaru, for the first time in my life, I feel truly alone. I wish I could run back to the den and your cool confidence that you can overcome anything. You know how to take the worst life has to give you and come out better than before. Sesshou-ni, help, please help me.


	6. My Little Brother

Whew, finally, I'm back. Wow, its been a while huh? Well, here's a few more chapters to make up for the long stint in RL.

This chapter is dedicated to **sheshybabe123**, my first reviewer! Thank you!

And again, I own nothing, sadly enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: My Little Brother<p>

Sesshoumaru paced along the length of his chambers. Jigo had left at early evening, the journey should have taken him only until sunset and with a quick visit should have been back by midnight, yet as the hours of darkness waned towards the dawn, Sesshoumaru faced living his first day without his foster brother in over seven decades. The two had not been separated for any longer than a few hours during Jigo's stay and had become accustomed to each other's presence. To face a day without Jigo's infectious enthusiasm for life made Sesshou feel despondent and depressed. The young lord had not slept that night, but he looked fresh and hale as the first rays of dawn began to peek over the silent forest.

The scent of dawn, crisp and cool, poured into the den. The night's heavy air lightened and sweetened; the subtle change chased all traces of sleep from the heir's worried mind. Sesshoumaru swiftly buckled on his armor and left the confines of his quarters, taking only a small pack with him. He _had_ to find Jigo. A sinking in his gut had grown since dawn had broken, and as the light grew brighter so did his trepidation.

He crept to the war room and left a note at his father's seat, explaining that he wished to visit their allies. Then he left, grabbing a cold haunch of meat from the kitchens and leaping into the air, riding to the southern lord's palace upon his youki cloud. He soared high into the skies, making swift time and practically inhaling his meat as the wind swept his hair back in undulating waves of shimmering orange and crimson reflecting from the morning sky.

Once the sun had fully risen the palace appeared as a small dot in a vast plain. Sesshoumaru lowered and landed at the base of the palace startling the night watch guard from a near doze.

"Eh, what? Oh my god! Who are you? State your name and business!" The guard stammered with sleep still fogging his mind. The guard tried to figure out where the pretty female had come from. One moment the path leading to the palace had been clear and the next, there this beautiful, pale woman stood. The girl's face remained impassive, neither lips nor eyebrows even twitched as she switched from studying the palace to face the guard.

"Sesshoumaru. I have come to meet with my allies, and I have questions for my advisor." She stated simply before looking back up to the walls. The deep voice knocked the last vestiges of sleep from the guard. This was no female!

"Lo – lord Sesshoumaru? Oh, let me announce you my lord. Please forgive the rudeness we had no idea you were coming." The guard stammered feeling as if he were the proverbial flowers that somehow remained standing after the table linen had been pulled out from under it. Behind him another guard approached the gate, his replacement.

"Shingo, what's the deal? Who's the pretty face?" the new guard asked softly in a voice that other ningen youkai would have missed.

"Do you refer to all visiting nobles in such an ill manner?" Sesshoumaru questioned softly never tearing his eyes from the castle walls, his relaxed stance unchanged. Both guards paled and shivered at the impassive voice that accompanied a faint threatening crackling of knuckles and a delicate elongation of lethal claws.

The first guard glanced at his companion then cleared his throat as he stood more to a rigid attention, "Um, My Lord, would you follow me please, I'll escort you to Lord Gintsuki." Shingo stammered, trying to get away from the eerie lord as fast as possible. He led the way down the main hall to a welcoming room with many neatly placed cushions lining a small table. "Please wait here Lord Sesshoumaru; I shall summon Lord Gintsuki and Lady Inseikejjabaku to meet with you."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and forced his breath to remain calm and even. The first guard had hidden it well, but he had looked at Sesshoumaru as a pretty wench to be bought with a fresh liver. The second had been unforgivable though. 'Pretty face', indeed, the ignorant fools would have to be reported, but that would have to wait.

Lady Inseikejjabaku, 'Meteor Blood Curse'? He couldn't believe anyone would force such a name upon their child, let alone pronounce it without stuttering. It took much effort to not roar with laughter at the lady's name.

He sat silently in the room with his eyes closed against the spreading morning brightness. He could hear the sounds of birds and small animals awakening. The stirring of an easterly breeze as it slid across the roof tiles, the sounds of servants stirring in the halls, preparing for the day. Soft conversations and children's laughter all filled his ears in gentle strains from the other side of the palace.

The feeling of being in another's home above ground was disquieting for the young lord. To have the awakening dawn accessible through any number of doors and windows felt too reveling. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of familiar footsteps rushing through the halls padding frantically towards the room in which he waited.

With a soft whoosh the shoji screen slid open and softly shut behind the panting figure that had raced here ahead of his parents. Sesshoumaru looked up at his best friend with concern in his eyes.

"Jigo, what is the matter?"

"It's my parents; they've arranged a marriage for me. I am to meet my future bride in three days! I fear that they will detain me, keep me here in this noisy, smelly, too reveling palace for the rest of my life. I wish to return to the den." Jigo hung his head, scared and confused as a single tear escaped his fearful eyes. He had come to his birth home hoping to be regarded as a member of the family, but once again he was nothing more than a treaty bargaining chit. Last time it was 'my sister and the best training for your son in trade for your brother', now it will be 'my son for your daughter.' The idea of continually being a political game piece made Jigo sick, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Jigo, it will be alright. If I can, I will speak in your behalf. By all rights you have been promised to my lands. That means that your future will be decided by my father and me. If this woman proves to be too terrible, I can speak for my father, as his heir and see if I cannot negotiate a different choice in future brides." Sesshou looked into Jigo's face with concern. "This has kept you up with worry all night, hasn't it? Rest assured, I will do all I can, but I may not command your father how to work in his own lands." Sesshou squeezed his brother's shoulder with a reassuring hand and wiped the tear from the worry creased face. Jigo nodded his understanding then thought of something that made him smile.

"When I got here yesterday, I had six people demand my name, even when I was walking with my mother and eldest brother. I had guards demanding to know my identity and my brother even tried to attack me." Jigo related the events of the previous evening, earning a small chuckle from Sesshou at Shiken's antics while trying to figure out Jigo's identity.

"Your family is approaching; I hear fifteen sets of feet." Sesshou announced softly.

"Damn, that means all of my siblings, parents and their top four advisors are coming. Oyaji is most probably going to tear my hide off for coming ahead of the others." The darker brother softly whimpered, he was afraid, afraid to meet his brothers, to have to stand at his father's side, and most of all afraid of how much his own family would shame his best friend.

"Jigo, yesterday during our run I was able to see the battle front, how about you?" Sesshou asked, turning his brother's thoughts for the impending confrontation with his family to something safer, war.

Jigo nodded in agreement, "Yes, Ryuukotsusei had a tight formation along the front, but he wasn't pressing the attack. He's waiting for something, but I don't know what. His army blackened the field for as far back as I could see.

"Do you think this is how it has been on both fronts since this war started? Could Ryuukotsusei have been waiting with a huge horde since the beginning? It seems odd that a leader with such a massive army would be holding back, unless if he was waiting for something."

"I have a guess as to what he's waiting for." Sesshou stated calmly, "Your palace is above ground and placed upon maps. It would be easy to force a breach in the front lines, send a small group of assassins into this house of stone and slay all within. Only the very boundaries of the Western Lands have been marked with no hinting as to the den's location. I think Ryuukotsusei is trying to find our den. If he does, then he can make a straight charge and trap the heads of the Shiro-Inu tribe below ground. Either to smoke us out or to smother us by collapsing the den, either method would work if he staged the attack correctly." Sesshoumaru stated staring out a nearby window to an interior garden nearby. "Before he goes after us though, he will probably attack your father's lands, destroy the palace and all tribal heads then ensnare the Western Lands."

"Do you think that's what the dragon is waiting for?" Jigo asked a little shaken at how easily Sesshou could speak of a massacre of his own family and the destruction of an entire people. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, his eyes fixated upon a brilliant magenta flower on an exquisite plant with exotic wide leaves stripped in deep purple.

"That is the stone hyacinth. A plant one of my ancestors brought back with her from travels abroad. It produces only a single blossom once every five hundred years, and each time it blooms, it bears a flower of a different shade." Jigo explained the beautiful plant to his friend and finished just as the door slowly slid open.

"Jigokuyari, please tell me why you are disturbing our important guest." Gintsuki demanded as he entered the room flanked by his mate and advisors and followed by his gaggle of royal offspring. At their entrance Jigokuyari and Sesshoumaru stood. It was only when their visitor stood that they realized what a beautiful lady had come, sent by Lord Sesshoumaru. "The guard informed us that a messenger from Lord Sesshoumaru came this morning and yet here you are dallying with –"

"Father! The guard must have been drunk with sleep and you must have lost your memory with old age! This _is_ Lord Sesshoumaru. Upon my summons to return home he decided that he should introduce himself in case the worst should happen and he take over as Lord of the Western Lands." Jigokuyari explained, cutting off his father's tirade before he said something that would shame the Seishi family.

"_This_ is Lord Sesshoumaru? Little brother, you have an imagination!" chuckled Karasaosei, Jigo's second brother, at the announcement shaking his head, "Any with half decent eyes can see that this is a woman."

Sesshoumaru ignored the rude comment and decided to speak for himself. "Greetings, Lord Gintsuki," he began in a rich deep timbre; his voice filling the room, even though he spoke softly. "It has been many years since we last met, and I was but a pup then. It is good to face you as an ally and a man." The Seishi family and advisors stood dumbstruck as the young lord proved with his voice and manners that he was really a he.

"Yes, my lord, the honor of your presence is great. We wish to thank you for coming, although an announcement would have greatly eased – our welcoming of such a distinguished guest." Gintsuki greeted warmly, though his scent gave away his annoyance and confusion.

"When we were young, Jigokuyari often spoke of how unprepared he was for life in the den. Since he was summoned I decided it would be best to see how different our backgrounds really are." Sesshoumaru gave his hosts a reason for his presence, although all he wanted to do was beat them to within an inch of their lives for accusing him of being female. A gentle smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face, causing Jigo to pale a little.

"Jigokuyari has often told me of the royal family's prowess on the battle field. If there is time, I would much enjoy a sparring match with the best warriors of your family." Sesshoumaru's words eased his hosts' nerves even as his gently smile made Jigo feel concerned for the longevity of his family.

"We should be able to arrange such an event for you My Lord, though today we have many plans made for Jigo to become reacquainted with his siblings and many nieces and nephews." The lady of the house said softly, beaming at receiving praise from such a noble guest.

"Jigokuyari has informed me that you have set an arranged marriage for him without informing either Lord Nishi or me of such a decision? Jigokuyari is in training to be my advisor, as his master I am entitled to such knowledge. If conditions exist within this marriage that would prevent him from performing his duties to me, I would be forced to advise a new choice of bride for my head vassal." Sesshoumaru stated calmly in his ever cool voice that betrayed not a hint of what he what thinking, though Jigo could tell by the slight curve in his lips that Sesshoumaru was deeply insulted and angry.

The two groups fell silent until a deep rumble from Shiken broke the silence. Everyone looked at the source of the noise and received a sheepish smile from the southern heir. "Forgive me Father, Lord Sesshoumaru, but may I advise we continue this discussion over breakfast, my stomach is demanding attention."

"Would breakfast include miso soup, rice and smoked fish from when I was a boy?" Jigo asked curiously. Gintsuki looked at him like he was insane.

"Of course, what would you expect for breakfast?" The lord demanded. Sesshoumaru blanched at the though of eating the same things that the humans ate back home. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you ill?" Gintsuki asked hurriedly noticing the pale lord paling further.

"I am fine, but I must respectfully decline your breakfast." He said not offering any further explanation.

"Lord Gintsuki, I'm afraid that Sesshoumaru has an intolerance to fish. He should be fine with the soup and rice, if it is not too much trouble." Jigokuyari offered by way of explanation, hoping he wouldn't regret making his friend appear weak in front of the family.

"Oh, what a terrible affliction, but do not worry over something as small as a stomach temperament. I shall advise the cooks to prepare one less portion of fish. Lord Sesshoumaru, is there any thing we can offer you in its stead?"

Sesshoumaru thought back to when he was flying over the palace and brought back the scents that permeated the air. "You raise rabbits, is this correct?"

"Yes my Lord, though they are on the opposite side of the palace, near the kitchens." Kazajuboku admitted amazed at the lord's astuteness.

"The rice and soup should do fine; I would hate to become a burden upon your family." Sesshoumaru said softly changing his mind on eating more meat for the day, though Jigo had other ideas.

Jigo could sense that his 'Lord' was trying to get out of having breakfast for some reason, yet he could not put his finger on it. He was about to attempt to persuade his mother to change the menu, but she beat him to it.

"Nonsense, it is quite apparent that you favor rabbit. It will be no problem for the cooks to prepare breakfast a little differently." Inseikejjabaku replied with a mother's warmth. She turned and opened the door slightly, summoning the runner that stood at the ready to tell the cooks of the change in menu.

"Now, let us retire to the dining hall, breakfast shall be ready shortly." Gintsuki offered as he stood. Sesshoumaru inclined his head as an agreement falling in beside the lord with Jigo at his side.

As they walked through the central corridor of the opulent palace, the Seishi family was constantly amazed at the great skills as a vassal Jigokuyari had attained. He anticipated every one of Sesshoumaru's questions, and explained things in just enough detail to quench the young lord's curiosity without making a lecture out of every answer. Once in the dining hall Sesshoumaru was given the place of honor across from Lord Gintsuki. The rest of the family and advisors sat in seats according to their ranks, only Jigokuyari's position changed with his duty, he now sat at Sesshoumaru's right hand side instead of in the exact middle of the long table, where the children were placed. Before the group had even fully settled down, the rest of the palace nobility had joined them in the dining hall.

Sesshoumaru sent a silent question to his foster brother asking why so many should join what he thought of as a private breakfast. The answer he got made him nearly drop his jaw at the sheer magnitude of royal blood that lived within the palace walls.

The nearly one hundred youkai were all blood relatives of Jigo, only the four vassals that sat at the head table with them were the only unrelated ones within the dining hall. The noise of the many clamoring youkai demanding food and drinks, attention and gossip nearly drowned the inu in a tsunami of solid noise.

Throughout the slow wait for breakfast, Sesshoumaru spoke hardly at all, instead listened to Gintsuke and his advisors discussing the agenda for the day, Jigokuyari and his siblings having small rivalry spats and arguments. The rest of the dining hall was slowly shut out from the pale man's ringing ears. Even the silent servants were too noisy.

Trays were allowed to rattle and wobble. They huffed and wheezed under the weight of trays and platters. Many of the youkai, noble and servants were not clean and the stench of human type youkai slowly killed what little appetite the lord had once had.

He compared the sounds of the servants as they came and went, the trays steaming with bowls of rice and miso soup and platters of brazed rabbit with the servants of his den and decided that Jigokuyari's observation was a gross understatement; this place was too noisy, smelly and strange. His stay had lasted for barely two hours and already the noise was starting to make a terrible headache grow within his throbbing skull.

"Sesshoumaru, do you need to get away from the noise?" Jigo asked at his side, noticing his friend's brows starting to furrow. At his words all conversation stopped around the head table. Throughout the room the silence quickly spread, like the tide withdrawing before a great tidal wave came rushing to the shore.

"Jigokuyari is something the matter with Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Kazajuboku, Jigo's eldest sister.

'No there's nothing wrong with me, you just don't know how to have a conversation without yelling at each other, you wouldn't know a bath if the Gods struck you with one and can't even train your _youkai_ servants to be noiseless!' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly towards the youkai clan that was nosier than a herd of humans. "Your concern is comforting, but do not worry yourself over me. I have ears much more sensitive and am not used to such levels of noise." Sesshoumaru stated softly, at the volume he was used to speaking at. Around the hall others strained their ears to hear the soft voice of the pale stranger in their midst.

Gintsuke nodded, "So that's what was going on. During the feast when you were a child, all of your people spoke so softly that no noise left the tables they were sitting at. It was quite discomforting to be seated in a hall with over five hundred other youkai and hearing enough noise for one tenth that number."

Gintsuke's children looked wide eyed at their father, then at their youngest brother who was in deep conversation with Sesshoumaru, but no noise was coming from either one. They were talking with tiny motions, slight shifts of face and body, where even the flow of one's hair had a meaning. Their conversation was watched with awe filled silence by the rest of the family, completely engrossed in the silent dance of conversation.

"_Sesshoumaru, this place is already making you ill. You should go back to the den and recover. I will send word before my – the woman – arrives. I will be alright, although their raucous is even giving me a headache." Jigo said with concern_

"_I came because you called me, I could feel your trepidation, and it has not ebbed. What makes you so afraid, brother?" Sesshou replied with equal worry._

"_Sesshou, I'm worried – no – terrified. I am not even of majority yet, I am only eighty-nine. Yet they want me to wed, and I'm afraid they will want me to continue the family tradition." Sesshou looked around and noticed the ages of the women compared to their children._

"_You mean to sire young as soon as decorum allows?" the question was asked with a dry quirk of an eyebrow._

"_Exactly," Jigo nearly wailed, his eyes widening by barely a fraction and his hair momentarily losing its luster, "besides, what type of woman would they have set me up with? Will she be the type who demands constant attention, or will she be one of the ones who run around as soon as her lord turns his back? I don't know what she'll be like, and I hate not knowing." Jigo panicked, he had been holding in his concerns since his family had joined them, but now he could no longer contain the dread that filled his heart._

"_What does 'run around' mean?"_ _Sesshoumaru asked, thoroughly floored at the phrase._

"_It means that when her husband isn't around, or is busy with other matters of importance, she will find companionship as another man's lover." Jigo explained depressed at the thought of being wedded to a tramp._

"Tell me you're joking!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed aloud, his voice filled with horror. His surprise at hearing of infidelity being spoken of so lightly made him momentarily forget the presence of Jigo's family. The exclamation of surprise rang through the silent hall with a small echo. The two friends shared a sheepish grin so small and fleet that no one else noticed it.

"No, I'm afraid not, such things truly occur, and fairly often, though are never spoken of."

"Such a thing could never happen among any inu or ookami tribe. If either mate tried such a thing it would destroy their bond and kill the one who broke their vows. If they were truly bound to each other, it would also kill the one innocent of such a crime." Sesshoumaru said softly, thinking over the fate his father had nearly succumbed to.

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Shiken demanded with concern, causing both Jigo and Sesshoumaru to jump slightly at his interruption.

"I was curious about bonds formed in a mating among your people." Sesshoumaru replied calmly earning embarrassed stares from the royal family, "It seems that our two peoples are more different than I had first anticipated. Our discussion shall help me in the future in case a mixed paring ever occurs." Sesshoumaru stood silently, bowing his thanks to his hosts and turned in the direction he scented the royal gardens. He left his place, food only picked at and still steaming as he headed towards the softly scented gardens.

Jigo swiftly followed Sesshoumaru, not willing to let his foster brother be taunted due to his fair complexion. The two walked silently in step towards the open veranda that led to the interior gardens. Jigo carried his spear in his left hand, counter to the right hand hold most warriors used, and kept Sesshoumaru to his right. The older lord walked gracefully with his sword ever ready at his left hip. The young men resembled twins form different realms. They both carried weapons to their left, had hair that reached to just behind their knees that flowed in silken cascades of deepest black and brightest silver-white. The men both wore elegant kimonos and matching hakama. Their armor fastened around their chests with petal shaped plates that circled their waists and ended at mid thigh. Both wore black armor, Sesshoumaru's breast plate bore a shoulder strap with a row of wicked spikes that encased the his left shoulder while his kumoshippo encircled his right; and Jigo's breast plate was strapped over both his shoulders by close fitting leather straps that sported wicked metal studs that stood out in three directions from his body. The two stepped into the sunlight becoming twin silhouettes in the streaming morning light.

"Father, do you get the impression that Jigo has changed more than he has let on?" Chiya, Gintsuke's third son asked as he stared after his brother's lost form in the blinding sunlight. Gintsuke nodded, the boy had definitely changed.

When he had first entered the war room the day before, the vassals had nearly attacked Jigo, yet he didn't even flinch, nor bat an eye. The boy had acted as if he were of greater birth rank than he really was, and now he seemed to speak a foreign language when around Lord Sesshoumaru. From the garden soft laughter in rich tenor voices could be heard as the young lords traversed the beautiful sanctuary.

Gintsuke pondered the puzzle that was his youngest child. The boy was now a man; he held the potential to become a powerful vassal. Just what had happened to the little boy he had sold off seventy years ago? This young man held innocence in his eyes that, according to his wife and Shiken, hid a malevolent temperament when provoked. And yet, even after nearly being attacked in the tapestry room, Jigo had yet to raise his weapon.

The Lord Sesshoumaru also was a puzzle, and a dangerous one. The young man had killed ten vassals with speed and finesse while just a child, and not any lowly vassals either. He had killed two advisors of the Royal Guard and Southern Army. These had been warriors, well trained and proven within the field of battle.

In this world there were three youkai that Gintsuke feared for their power: Nishi, Ryuukotsusei, and Kontonkaze. Sesshoumaru now held the strength of lord Nishi and the skills of Kontonkaze. Not even the Dragon could overcome such an opponent, could he?

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you want to eat with us? Are my kin worse than I originally thought?" Jigo asked softly, worried over how his brother was reacting to the strange surroundings.<p>

"No, I did not know how long it would take me to travel here, so I stole some of last night's haunch from the kitchens. My worry for you stole my appetite last night and now it is still in hiding. Though I was slightly hungry, but the noise – ugh, how can they live like this? There is no privacy, no silence. Even now their voices are so loud that any with sensitive hearing can pick up their most secret conversations. They are fortunate I am not of the Dragon's ilk, or else I would know from this one meal where everyone will be for the next six hours and how their day will be planned." Sesshou murmured wearily before suddenly straightening and replacing his mask of ice over his troubled features. Jigo straightened as well and both turned, their eyes startling Chiya as he entered the gardens.

"H – How did you know I was coming?" Chiya asked. Of all the Seishi clan, besides Jigo, he had the softest steps and often snuck up on his siblings, to suddenly have the tables turned was highly disorienting.

"Your scent, I am an inu youkai, my nose is very sensitive. You hide your stench of being unwashed with incense and body oil, only to make you smell stronger and thus make yourself an easier target to those with heightened senses." Sesshoumaru replied dryly as he studied the graceful beauty of the garden.

Chiya flushed at the hidden insult and nearly growled with annoyance when he saw Jigo nod in agreement. The Head of Commerce of the Seishi clan shoved the strange feeling of inadequacy aside and approached the silent duo. "Jigo, the lord wishes you to return. It is time we talked as a family. We have also arranged for Lady Hyouden to show Lord Sesshoumaru the grounds." The two nodded silently and exchanged exasperated glances when Chiya turned his back. They were to be trapped away from each other and with the people they least wanted to be trapped with. They softly sighed in unison before finally leaving the gardens and strode proudly forward to face whatever torture Jigo's family had in store for them.

"My lord," a runner approached the banqueting table and bowed deeply, "The Lady Hoshiakari's palanquin has been spotted; her entourage will be to the castle in two hours." The messenger bowed as he finished his message.

"Good, have Captain Sanrin lead an escort to welcome the young Lady." Gintsuke replied and dismissed the runner. "Jigokuyari, it is time to prepare for your fiancé's approach. Come and we shall ensure you are presentable." At his words, an entourage of male servants flooded the dining hall and swept Jigo away, taking him to his quarters for dressing and grooming.

Sesshoumaru felt the pit of his stomach fall as his friend was taken away. He was now trapped with Jigo's nine nosy siblings and annoying parents, with Hyouden back in the field, he didn't even have his bossy aunt to stand beside. He breathed a silent sigh of resignation and left the safety of the garden he had been keeping to during mealtimes to face the arrogant family without his brother and guide.

"Since Jigo shall not be ready for a while, and there is little to do today, can I interest you in your earlier request of a sparring match?" Shiken asked with a gleeful glint in his eye as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. His answer was a small, gentle smile that graced Sesshoumaru's features for a brief second.

"That sounds most appealing." The pale lord replied, the soft smile slightly growing to gently bare the delicate tips of his fangs. The past three days had been a living hell for the inu lord. His small visit with his aunt had been pleasant enough; she had finally given up on trying to use him to gain power within her own family and now spent her every waking hour attempting to keep the weaker southern defenses from crumbling. It wasn't from a lack of fighters or incentive that kept the Southern Lands from staving off the attacks of the enemy. It was the fact that the enemy had clear targets in the south where they only had rumors and hunches in the west.

Hyouden had shown him the whole of the southern lords estate and while it was impressive, in both height and span, both agreed that the ningen type youkai were entirely too noisy, crude, dirty and weak. They had traversed fields, gardens, villages and barracks, the pale lady had been hailed and cheered at their passing and everyone swiftly learned of the presence of the great Lord Sesshoumaru. All bowed and saluted at their passage. Sesshoumaru had been impressed with the soldiers. Though even they had initially accused him of being female, they had at least apologized. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru had stood before a mirrored wall in one of the dojos that he finally realized how feminine he seemed compared to these southerners.

His fair skin, thin, lean form and smooth muscles paired with his flowing kimono and flare legged yukata all worked against him to give an illusion of a female. He had noticed that Jigo did not get accused of any such thing and swiftly realized that all the males of Jigo's people had squared chins and the females all had pointed chins. It was one of the many ways the multitude of different species of demon told themselves apart and unfortunately for him, he had a pointed chin, which was not uncommon amongst the inu tribes.

The next two days had been much worse to make up for the pleasant time he had shared with his aunt. The first day he had been 'privileged' to visit the main barracks with the Lords Gintsuke and Shiken with Jigo. The men had been on their best behavior and Shiken had behaved as an elder brother to both younger lords. It was Gintsuke who had constantly jeered his son for holding his spear in the wrong hand and using a weapon that was much too big for 'such a little boy'. That had made Sesshou angry enough to actually frown. Jigo had put himself immediately between his lord and his father to avoid a blood bath. Everyone else thought Jigo was just begging to be saved from the taunting and had increased the torture even more. According to Jigo, things had just returned to normal, like when he was a child.

Fortunately it was Shiken who had stopped the teasing, by punching his own father. It had happened after Gintsuke had loudly jested that maybe they should have arranged for the boy to meet his future husband.

"_I told you once that it was your dislike of your own son that kept him weak, do not insult your own ilk and _my _little brother ever again, _My Lord._" The venom that streamed from the heir's words to the lords fallen form was nearly tangible and had scattered all of Sesshou's thoughts of pain and torture to the crass insults to the wind. Both of the slender lords had gained new respect for Shiken in that moment._

Yet the day only got worse as he was treated to the royal nursery, more like a royal diaper facility. It stank of soiled diapers, stale breast milk and the sickeningly cloying sweet scent that all infant creatures gave off. The memory still roiled the western heir's stomach.

Yesterday, though had by far taken the cake. The vassals had decided that Sesshoumaru's clothes had lacked the sweet aroma they favored in their own robes and had filched the lord's robes from Jigo's laundry to give them a special treatment of the scented oil all the southern tribe used to make their persons more fragrant.

The stench had been so powerful; he had passed out on his floor. It took Jigo nearly an hour to get him to come around and the two had kept themselves locked up within Sesshou's rooms all day, being forced to listen to the poorly veiled whispers by the many servants and rumor loving gentry of the two being lovers.

The royal family trouped down to the practice fields, startling the new recruits, many of whom started cat-calling Sesshoumaru, who merely smiled once more. Swiftly their commanding officers shut their errant troops up who blushed shamefaced at hearing who they had just whistled at and bowed as he passed. The more advanced troops had nearly started a turf battle over the newbies' treatment of the greatly respected nephew of the Lady Hyouden. The center of the field immediately emptied of the troops to give the royals the most space available for their sparring matches.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who do you wish to bout with first?" Gintsuke asked with an expansive gesture that encompassed his entire family.

"I shall start from the youngest to oldest of your present children. Then, I would much enjoy a match with you my lord." Sesshoumaru said his cool distant gaze taking in the whole practice field with a single glance. The gathered soldiers snickered at the pale lord who spoke of sparring with their lord in a bored voice, the young noble obviously did not know of Lord Gintsuke's immense skills in battle.

"Very well, earlier I was unable to properly introduce my children all at once. As you will be fighting them from youngest to oldest, that is how I shall introduce them. Their names are, from left to right, Manjushage, Hoshikagefuurin, Kazekiwa, Makaze, Hokoseppun, Chiya, Karasaosei, Kazajuboku and Shiken. Each has been well trained by our best fighters, and has become honorable warriors.

Sesshoumaru nodded to each in turn then stood still and calm in the center of the practice field, and motioned with a single finger for Manjushage to attack. The young man put forth a small smile and lunged to the attack, his dark brown hair was in a short bob that kept it close to his head. His clothes were of a short kimono and matching tight leggings in a flat grey color. He wielded his double ended halberd expertly, first slicing through the air towards the western heir then jabbing with the opposite end. The attack was swift and exact yet through it all Sesshoumaru never pulled his sword, only airily stepping away from the thrusts as if in boredom. When Manjushage paused for just a heartbeat, sizing up his opponent, Sesshoumaru struck, throwing a punch into the slightly older demon's face with a force that sent him flying and losing his grip on his halberd. As he flew through the air, Manjushage pulled himself into a tucked position, maneuvering himself to be able to roll to his feet on impact.

Sesshoumaru saw the maneuver and leapt after the lower class lord, landing at his side just as he managed to roll to his feet. Manjushage stopped short the second he straightened his back, feeling one set long sharp claws pressed to his jugular and the other slightly pricking into his shoulder, ready to tear his flesh open from shoulder to hip, exposing his entrails. Manjushage froze, his family gasped and the soldiers chuckled, Manjushage was more of the scholarly type anyways.

"If this was a real fight, I would have killed you the second you stepped on the field. You are too slow, you don't study your enemy before blindly attacking, and – you wear too much scented oil. The dragon youkai have noses nearly as sensitive as an inu's, if you were to go on the battle field that heavily scented, you would be targeted first." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, not even breathing hard after the bout. Manjushage nodded mutely, very slightly to avoid the claws that still rested against his neck.

When Sesshoumaru turned from the other lord, he immediately signaled for Hoshikagefuurin to attack with his twin short spears. The third youngest lord of the family wore cream colored robes that accented his already wide shoulders and thick arms. He stepped forward cautiously, learning from his younger brother's mistake. Only Sesshoumaru did not give him time to anticipate any moves, as he nimbly leapt for the shorter lord claws extended in a silent attack. The lunge was deflected and Hoshikagefuurin immediately counterattacked. Lunging with twin spears twirling, he slashed at Sesshoumaru with one then thrusting at his opponent with the other, forcing the pale lord to take a step back. The two circled warily, looking for an opening, then the southern opponent attacked, lunging fiercely towards Sesshoumaru, this time both spears slicing across each other's path. Just before either connected, Sesshoumaru leapt and landed behind the burly young lord, slashing with his claws at the other's exposed back with a force that sent the other flying. Unlike his brother, Hoshikagefuurin kept hold of both spears, but wasn't given the chance to stand. Sesshoumaru swiftly prickled his claws near the other's spine at the middle of his back and set the other set of deadly talons against his neck, showing his ability to take the other's life any number of ways.

"Is that the best you can offer? You falter like an apprentice, and are very slow. Your strength is useless against a faster enemy." Sesshoumaru turned from the red faced lord to the next oldest son. This one resembled Jigo in his long face and sculpted features, but he was broad of shoulder and strongly built like the rest of his family.

Kazekiwa stepped forward before his opponent could signal for him to, instead inviting Sesshoumaru to attack first. Sesshoumaru nodded once then leapt as a white blur, claws slashing at the other's face and neck, dodging the counterattacks before punching Kazekiwa in the jaw sending the other flying. At the same time Sesshoumaru chopped the other's arm with his free hand, forcing the trident tipped spear from the other's grasp. Kazekiwa twisted mid-air, landing on his feet to see an empty field before him.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice said from behind him, sweeping the disoriented lord from his feet and punching down, stopping a hairsbreadth away from the other's throat. Kazekiwa let forth a shrill shriek when the other's fist came towards his throat and froze. Sesshoumaru quirked a regal eyebrow at the feminine noise and snorted slightly. As he rose the soldiers snickered at their lord's undignified show of weakness.

* * *

><p>Jigo heard the shrill scream and ordered the servants to finish dressing him swiftly. The robes were of the family colors, a deep blue background with finely embroidered crests in vibrant silver. The under robes were a contrasting brilliant green maple leaf pattern upon a black background. The robes made Jigo's worried, laughing green eyes sparkle brighter than usual. His hair was lightly oiled and shinned, made to cascade in a sleek curtain down his back; the ends cut straight across at his waist, his hair would be back to its normal length by morning. The dressing continued with an elaborate manicure and face wash, with paints to highlight his birth crests. A thin strip of deep emerald green paint was streaked along the lid of each eye, giving him a more exotic and dangerous air. Finally he was ready, even his spear had been polished; the wood glowed with a reddish hue from the care it had received. The blade had been sharpened and at the tip of the staff a ceremonial leather tong had been wrapped trailing tiny bells and colored beads, in an ancient pattern that described his accomplishments in battle, his rank and promised position. Jigo looked it over carefully, noting the beads for the eighty heads he had taken both in battle and hunting, ensuring that the beads for his birth rank indeed noted him as being tenth child, sixth son of Lord Gintsuke and that he was in training to become an advisor of a greater lord than his father. When he was assured that all was in order he raced through the halls, careful of the fancy wooden clogs he wore to ensure they would not trip him up during his mad flight to get to the training fields before Sesshoumaru could fight Gintsuke.<p>

Before he had been taken to be prepared for his future bride's arrival Jigo had seen Sesshoumaru smile his delicate smile that promised pain and death to many of his brothers, at least six times, and knowing his jerk of a father, the fool had earned himself a few more.

As he ran the sounds of cheering could be heard from the practice fields, the fight must be a good one for that kind of response. The thought made his heart plummet; only three people in his family could make Sesshoumaru actually try in their fights, Kazajuboku, Shiken, and Lord Gintsuke. He hoped it was Kazajuboku; his eldest sister had a level head and was decent to his friend. If it was Shiken, there was a possibility that the shouts of encouragement would swiftly deteriorate into screams of alarm. Shiken had been very protective and kind towards them, but was not as strong as he appeared, if Sesshou misjudged the southern heir's strength Shiken could be seriously wounded. If it was Gintsuke though, Jigo shuddered, not even the gods could stop Sesshou when angered.

Finally he reached the practice field, just in time to see Kazajuboku to go flying into a nearby boulder, crushing it in the impact. Her weapons fell from nerveless fingers and Sesshoumaru dismissed her from his mind, turning to Shiken with his gentle smile and signaling for the other heir to attack.

Shiken allowed a broad, smug grin to cross his features as he stepped forward. He had been watching each fight and had learned Sesshoumaru's pattern of punch, down slash, up slash and kick. The punches, slashes and kicks were different styles and in different directions, but with each of his eight other siblings, the pattern hadn't changed. The southern heir knew he had a chance of beating the younger heir, but he wasn't going to be foolish. The one thing he was good at was war.

The heirs lunged and clashed at the same time, Shiken scowling fiercely and Sesshoumaru smiling gently the two circled, countering blocking and dodging. And, through it all Sesshoumaru kept repeating his pattern of attack: punch, slash, slash, kick.

From the sidelines Jigo slowly made his way to the front of the crowd and as he watched his heart sank into his stomach. Sesshoumaru had taken a real shine to Shiken. If this wasn't a sparring match between allies, Shiken would have been damaged by now.

"What the hell are you smiling at, _my lord_?" growled Shiken low under his breath as he once more thrust his sword at the elusive white figure that glowed in the morning sun. This made Sesshoumaru's smile drop and suddenly his face became serious, this fight had lasted long enough.

The slightly impassive face stilled as Shiken attacked one last time before Sesshoumaru finally pulled his sword and with one sweep with the back of the blade, crushed Shiken into a nearby boulder, laying the heir out cold. Jigo released a breath of relief; Shiken had maintained his civility towards the proud younger heir and had merely been incapacitated.

Gintsuke finally stepped forward and readied to battle the lethal heir he had agreed to battle while not being able to see past his bias of the femininity the boy still held. Yet Gintsuke failed to see the true lethality the western heir held. Only two people had lived after witnessing his fury, Konto and Jigo. They were the only ones who could counter the heir's fury when it rose in full.

Jigo gulped from the sidelines. Sesshou was smiling gently again, only this time his face more resembled that of an angel's. Yet the smile did not reach his eyes of golden ice. They held only a still, freezing rage that would make even the ice apparitions flinch.

The two started their slow and deadly dance, Gintsuke thought he was only in a sparring match, Sesshou knew he was hunting. They circled, predator and prey, both hunting, only one blind to the true danger he faced.

"I don't know how an upstart, undersized, albino runt like you ever killed those vassals seven decades ago. I don't see how you managed that and I don't care how long you've trained under my brother, you can't be as good as you think you are. No honorable warrior would ever stoop so low as to wear pink, keep his hair long and unbound and maintain such an air of effeminate grace as you do, and some how you managed to make my son _just like you_." The lord snarled softly, just barely above a whisper. Everything that had gone wrong over the last seven decades had all been this boy's fault.

Because of this child-man, Kontonkaze no longer stood by his side, a woman dared tell him how to run his armies and refused to bow to his desires to see her wedded and with children as befits her place. His daughters no longer adored their father after 'selling' off their beloved little brother. It all was because of this _boy_.

Sesshoumaru finally lunged, his beautiful smile still in place as he leapt above the lord and struck, only to be blocked at the last second with the sharp blade of his spear. The heir landed and shook a trickle of blood from his hand. The roaring onlookers increased their howls of support and jeers making the raucous into a cacophony.

"I hear the rumors, I know of what you have changed my son into. I shall never allow him to mate with another male, he shall not bed you, you _freak_." The words were hardly spoken, more of a murmur to himself than a taunt but the sensitive ears of his opponent picked up the small stirrings of breath and a new fury built within the pale youkai's chest.

Sesshoumaru's face became a cold and distant mask, one that could not be read and sent shivers down Jigo's spine. 'I have to stop this, but no matter what I do I'll be dishonoring the lord and heir of two powerful kingdoms!' Jigo was on the verge of panic.

"Freak am I?" the cool voice flowed full of the gentle malice of a mountain blizzard, "You are weak, a coward, and unworthy of being my future ally." Sesshoumaru responded lightly as he suddenly let the poison of in his claws rise to the surface of his skin and slashed at Gintsuki's eyes, keeping the volume of the poison low enough that it could not be seen, only scented by a delicate nose. He smirked as Gintsuki's eyes started to water. Then he jumped and changed tactics, he lunged, this time with more of his usual speed completely overtaking the lord in one swift punch to the head that sent him flying across the wide practice field and into a boulder on the edge. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, he had drawn blood with that attack, and wished to smell it saturating the thirsty ground before the sun rose any further. As his feet left the ground in a breath-taking leap, Jigo was in his path, ceremonial spear brandished with an air of anger.

"_The bastard deserves it, but I can not allow my best friend to dishonor himself and his house by slaying or harming an ally. Fight me Sesshoumaru; fight me like we do in the forests of home." Jigo spoke in the silent body language of the inu tribe, challenging his best friend._

Sesshoumaru and Jigo stayed, suspended in the air standing upon wind currents that flowed below their feet. He was enjoying the view, all of Jigo siblings had regained their footing after being beaten and now stared in awe-struck silence as the runt of the litter hovered in midair challenging the lord whom no one could best.

Gintsuki had never cared for his youngest son, but when he saw Sesshoumaru draw his sword, he could not keep a cold knot of fear from building in the pit of his stomach as he dazedly pulled himself from the wreckage that had once been a house sized boulder. 'No, don't fight him, my son, he's a monster! You have no chance! You'll die!' Gintsuki forced his panicked cries to stay in his throat, unvoiced, like the myriad cries that stayed frozen in the throats of the whole Seishi family and gathered warriors.

The twin figures of shadow and light lunged in unison towards each other sword and spear flashing in the morning light as blinding streaks of radiance before the two clashed and held, forcing each other to their limits, trying to make the other give first. Sesshoumaru leapt backwards, finally landing upon the earth again and lunging as Jigo came upon the earth, giving the younger lord no chance to gain his earth bound footing.

The two danced upon earth and breeze, light playing off of their brilliant weapons moving at speeds that made the assembled onlookers gasp in awe. All too soon the young warriors were blurs, unseen to the eye as more than flashes of color. A resounding clang filled the silent air, stilling the two combatants and spear and sword flew in opposite directions landing, quivering in the earth, forgotten as the fight continued on.

Fist met fist, claw caught in calloused hand, the two battled on forgetting the world and everything about them. Their dance, the playing of wind and earth was the focused outlet of their frustration, stored up and withheld over the days spent in the Southern Lands. Calculating, plotting, planning, taking their best shots and praying to be correct the fighters bound to each other with invisible ties fought on, until a new chorus of birds awoke, bringing their bright calls into the air and halting the fight as if a gong had been struck. The morning birds heralded in the third hour after dawn, and the end of the morning sparring match.

Laughter, light and lilting sprang from Jigo's and Sesshoumaru's figures as they leaned against one another trying to regain their breath. The whole Seishi family rushed to their youngest side, trying to protect him where there was no danger.

"That was fun; it's a lot harder fighting in an open field than in a forest. You can never truly guess where the wind will go." Jigo laughed in bright joy at the fun and challenging match he had just participated in.

"True, but that bout was terrible! Can you imagine what Konto would say if he ever saw us sparring so recklessly? He'd chop our hair off!" Sesshoumaru chuckled. The two shared a hearty laugh at their only vanity, their long tresses, many other demons had glared enviously at their locks and it made them proud of such a blessing.

Nearby the Seishi family stood stock still, the runt, the most worthless child in the family had just proven himself the best out of all of his siblings and his skill even held Lord Gintsuke still and pale lipped. The family stared openly at their long lost youngest member with new found awe, respect, and for Shiken, slight envy.

"Jigo, you're all right? You're not hurt? Oh, thank the kamis, Lord Sesshoumaru, thank you for sparing my son I feared that you would take his life after beating Gintsuke!" the lady Seishi rambled as she looked over her sons pristine figure to find not even a scratch.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Lady Inseikejjabaku," Sesshoumaru replied in his usual calm voice, all hint of humor and laughter gone from his young face, "Jigokuyari and I were doing an exhibition match, all punches were pulled and blows measured to not leave a mark. He must be in his best form to meet his future bride."

"Those punches were pulled? Tha – that's impossible! Those blows we took were full blows! You can't tell me that you two were play-fighting!" yelled Hoshikagefuurin, still smarting from being called an amateur and a punch he hadn't even felt until it had bruised up.

Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly, and then nodded to Jigo before punching his friend with all his might. Jigo threw up his arms crossed before his bowed head, taking the full brunt of the blown on his well muscled arms. He felt his feet lift off the ground and his body being forced back as he was flung away from the practice field. As his momentum slowed, his feet dug into the earth slowing his progress to finally bring him to a grinding halt nearly a mile away. The silence in the field was tangible as Sesshoumaru left for the palace, once his back was turned a smug smile spread across his features, mimicked by Jigo as he landed beside his lord and friend. Now the Seishi clan knew the true meaning of the Yin-Yang Terrors.


	7. My Sister

I own nothing, sadly enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: My Sister<p>

Lady Hoshiakari looked worriedly through the crack in her palanquin towards the great castle that loomed ahead. The palace was grand the grounds immediately outside the walls were sculpted and cultivated. The many low shrubs and flower beds producing an amazing array of colors that blended from one shade and type to the next, gently as the color changes in a rainbow. The exterior gardens were a small comfort to the young girl, not even having reached her majority, she was afraid that her future husband would be an ancient lecher, or worse a child, several decades from his majority. Either fate was a terrible one. To be a serving wench or a wet nurse, she hoped to be neither.

"Lady Hoshiakari, we are entering the palace now, your wait will not be much longer" Chikyu, her head bodyguard murmured from his position at her palanquin's side.

"Chikyu, I am afraid. No matter if my new Lord husband is a child, decades from majority or an ancient one, old as the mountains, I am to serve. Yet all I have ever dreamt of is the true mating of the old stories. Do you think a humble lord's daughter could ever find such joy?" Hoshiakari asked softly, knowing that her bearers would not betray her trust, or Chikyu's.

"Milady, I pray that you will find this happiness. I do know that you are being wedded to lord Gintsuke's youngest son. He should be near your age, if I remember his birth announcement correctly. Unfortunately Lord Gintsuke and Lady Inseikejjabaku have had many children, and I cannot remember them all. Forgive me, milady." The older guard responded with a slight bow towards his lady's silhouette. Their conversation ended as they entered the wide entrance of the Seishi palace, their escorts guiding them towards a grand meeting room, with many open windows and plush cushions lining the walls in a deep crimson plush. The bearers came to a gentle halt and awaited the huge gathering of the Seishi family to speak their welcomes.

The many strangers stood in several rows along the long back wall. They all were of darker colors, they stood proud and strong, with halberds, spears, and pikes in abundance standing at attention above their master's heads as a barren forest of branchless trees among the sea of dark tan and black that faced the nervous bride to be.

"Greetings travelers to the Seishi clan castle, high seat of the Southern Lands. I, Seishi no Gintsuke, Lord of these lands welcome you." As the ceremonial greeting was finished the entire assembled clan bowed as one, from the family patriarch, who seemed older than the palace, to the many generations and, Hoshiakari stared unashamed through her palanquin, a man of purest white with a regal air that defied the grand castle, making it pale in his presence. The pale man frightened her. He was like the thick ice-sickles that grew in cave mouths in the depths of winter. One false step, and you were dead as they came raining down in a beautiful tinkling shower of lethal spikes.

Hoshiakari took a steadying breath, pulled the cord to open the shutters and stepped out of the hanging ornamental carriage her six strongest retainers carried with the ease of bearing a small child.

"Thank you for your summons Lord Gintsuke. I am Hoshiakage, eldest daughter of Kazechi, fifth vassal to this court." She knelt to her knees and bowed deeply, keeping her eyes downcast, too afraid to lift them to see what kind of a creature her mate would be.

"My Lord Gintsuke," a rich voice echoed out causing Hoshiakari to stiffen, she knew that voice; it was the pale lord speaking. "As to our previous agreement, if this marriage compromises any duties, a new bride shall have to be found." Hoshiakari stiffened. She was marrying an albino! She prayed that the world would swallow her where she stood, anything, even getting betrothed to a toddler would be better than being forced to serve that terrifying creature.

She saw from the edge of her vision Lord Gintsuke bow slightly to the White Lord. ''Lord Shiro', hum fitting name. It suits him, though 'killing snow blossom' might be a better description.'

"Greetings, Lady Hoshiakari, eldest daughter of my house's fifth vassal, Lord Kazechi. I am Seishi Jigokuyari, tenth child, sixth son of Lord Gintsuke and Lady Inseikejjabaku." The rich warm voice played gently upon the cross draft that filled the room. The voice sent shivers down Hoshiakari's spine. She wasn't wedding Lord Shiro. Nor was she being forced upon a toddler. The revelation made her feel giddy with delight. Finally, following the rules of decorum, the nervous maiden lifted her eyes to the crowd of gathered nobles.

'Wait a second, 'Lord Shiro' bears the markings of a wind demon. Yet the southern clan is of the earth, who is he? This Jigoku – something's family is huge, I can't even count them all, and I am supposed to serve all of them? How can I prove myself to be a good wife when I can not even prove myself a worthy daughter in law?' Though she was mentally wailing at her predicament she kept a surprisingly cool façade. Even Sesshoumaru could barely detect her unease, and her scent was pleasant, much like the grasses in the plains he flew over in the night.

Finally she sifted through the myriad faces to land upon a regal, elegant face. His skin was pale for their tribe, but appeared much darker from where he stood on the white lord's right. The nervous girl withheld a startled gasp as she noticed his enormous halberd he held in his left hand. The thing had to be kept at an angle to keep from cutting the ceiling. The blade was long and wicked with a staff stained the hue of fresh hearts blood. Her lord husband to be and 'Lord Shiro' could have been twins. Both were lean and elegant, both had heads of enviable, ridiculously rich, long, beautiful hair. Both had calm countenances and calm eyes. The only differences were that of the full moon over a night darkened plain. The two complemented each other, like a well matched pair of fighters that were to be feared.

Jigokuyari looked upon his future bride, with the breath knocked out of him by some invisible force. _He knew her._ They had never met before, yet he knew what she smelt like, and at this distance and with all the other scents in the room, he figured that Sesshoumaru couldn't even smell her. Her face was hidden behind a veil of gold, the color of Sesshoumaru's eyes. He knew that he was going to like this girl, but it remained to be seen if this would be a marriage of convenience, or one of life bonding, what humans called love.

"I am unversed in the traditions of your peoples, but is it not proper for the future groom to escort the future bride to the feasting hall?" Sesshoumaru murmured to Jigo, startling the love struck youkai from his moony-eyed starring.

"Forgive my rudeness, Lady Hoshiakari," Jigo amended as he reached her side and began to walk her to the dining hall. "I was fostered out to Lord Nishi of the Western Lands as a pup, and have just returned. Unfortunately for me there are few female nobles in the Samuishi line. As such I have few manners worthy of such a fair maiden."

Behind them Sesshoumaru nearly choked on air at Jigo's flattery and flirtations, even if it was accidental, the demon was a natural. If it weren't such an important occasion, he would have been laughing till his ribs ached, as it was, his insides were smarting from the repressed mirth at his friend's ways with the young lady.

"Lord Nishi!" the girl squeaked, "You, the youngest have met Lord Nishi! That must have been an extreme honor. To be fostered out to such an important territory must have been a true honor."

Jigo smiled gently at her exuberance, "At first, it was terrible. The ruling clan of the Western Lands is from the Shiro-Inu tribe of the wind youkai class. They are much different than we are. It was hard to adjust, and even harder to learn to be the only dark one in a land full of white youkai. Fortunately, Lord Nishi accepted me as a foster son and his heir, Lord Sesshoumaru treated me as a brother."

"You are a foster brother to the heir of the Western Lands? This Lord Sesshoumaru must truly be of noble stature." Hoshiakari felt that she was in the presence of the ancient youkai of legend who walked the lands with the gods. Lord Jigokuyari had been privileged to such great experiences.

Jigo glanced over his shoulder and saw a sight that he had never seen before. Sesshoumaru was unused to praise, indirect as it may be, and was blushing the most pale and _feminine_ shade of pink Jigo had ever seen. His cheeks were a pale sakura blossom pink and that definitely was worth a wedding as far as Jigo was concerned.

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshoumaru is truly a noble and generous lord. He is reluctant to bring attention upon himself, more willing to just flow in his enviable graceful manner and let those who wish to take notice of him to do so from afar." Jigo smiled inwardly, he could barely make out his fiancé's eyes, and they were as big as saucers. She was truly awe inspired by her mental image of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Your lord seems to be generous and honorable, a true gift to his lands. Surely his lord father is most proud to have such a remarkable son to call heir." Jigo felt a smirk spread across his features as he looked back to glance at Sesshoumaru's burning face. His pale pink blush extended from the silver roots of his hair to where his skin disappeared beneath his inner yukata. Even the heir's ears were bathed in the pale pink color. Jigo sniggered at his friend's discomfort. The noise made Hoshiakari curious, along with her new fiancée's constant glances behind them.

Finally, unable to contain her curiosity further, she glanced behind and neatly tripped over herself, landing in Jigo's arms. The 'Lord Shiro' was really Lord Sesshoumaru! Hoshiakari was ready to die of shame. She had been spouting off like a human village girl about how great he was and he was right behind them!

'What is the heir to the great Western Lands doing walking _behind_ a tenth child of a second class lord and the first born daughter of an even lesser lord? Why is he here? Why does it matter how my presence affects Lord Jigokuyari's duties, unless –' She froze, her fiancé, her future lord is the vassal to the heir of the most powerful lands on the island, possibly the most powerful land of all holdings upon the blessed islands. She shuddered as Jigo helped her stand. Then she noticed what had been so funny, a light pink stain still lingered upon the powerful noble's cheeks. She had to bite her lips to keep from laughing at one who was of such a higher rank than herself, but his face was precious.

"Forgive me Lady Hoshiakari, as I said my manners are quite lacking. This is Lord Sesshoumaru, Heir to the Western Lands, and my master. I am his first vassal and advisor in training." Jigo said as Sesshoumaru finally overcame his blushes and walked beside Jigo.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I –" Hoshiakari stopped herself; she had no right to question a lord of higher rank.

Lord Gintsuke cleared his throat, stopping all conversation as the group entered the feasting hall. "Let us fest in honor of our future alliance. Lord Kazechi will be here shortly." Hoshiakari shuddered; she was not fond of her father. He always glared at her as though she was to blame for being born a girl. She was his first born child and only daughter. All of her six younger siblings were boys and they could do no wrong in their father's eyes.

As the assembled nobles entered the grand dining hall through the main entrance the short, beady eyed Lord Kazechi entered through the back entrance and bowed low to the Southern lord. He had been traveling for the past week to ensure that his home estate was in order before allowing his daughter to journey to the capitol of the Southern Lands. The greedy vassal looked up to see the cold eyed white Lord standing at Nishi's side and froze.

"Ah, my lord, I had not been made aware we had an honored guest in our presence. You must be an upper class vassal of the Western Lands. Greetings honored guest." The man rambled, ignoring the elegant arch of the white lord's quirked eyebrow.

"It would be most wise to allow introductions before insulting your guests." The white lord responded with a cold, aloof tone. "I am Sesshoumaru, first born son and heir of Lord Nishi of the Western Lands."

Kazechi looked with horrified shock upon the high ranked noble. "My lord, it is indeed an honor, and may I inquire as to why you are here for such an auspicious occasion?"

"You and Lord Gintsuke have arranged a treaty marriage between your daughter and my vassal. As his lord and master, only I have the right to arrange any marriages. As of yet, though, I shall refrain from using my position as it is my father and not I who has signed a treaty with Jigokuyari's father. Therefore, if any an alteration to the bride of choice chosen for my vassal is to be made then it shall be done with my father's consent, as it should have been from the start of this 'treaty.'" Sesshoumaru stated with cold contempt to the older lords, thoroughly chastising them for neglecting their prior treaty.

Sesshoumaru turned to his assigned seat, that of a higher ranked, visiting noble and the assembled nobles sat for the feast that marked the first step to a proper mating for the young lord and lady and brought hope for the future of the earth class human type youkai.

* * *

><p>The feast was finally over and the night was young. Sesshoumaru stood on the highest point of the castle's roof, staring at the stars that twinkled high above. Tonight his mind was troubled. His brother, best friend, advisor and vassal had found a prospective mate. She was beautiful and very kind. Hopefully she carried good instincts and intelligence in that pretty head. Sesshoumaru was happy for the smitten Jigo, yet he was worried. A high lord had no need of inter clan treaties. The whole Shiro-Inu tribe was loyal to the Samuishi clan. When it was time for him to find a mate he would be allowed to take any with whom he formed a bond with. The only requirement was that she be full Shiro-Inu youkai.<p>

'And what will happen if I don't find a mate? I am my father's only child.' Sesshoumaru looked back over the past few days, first being allowed messenger duty, then – Sesshoumaru froze, he had forgotten Nishi's announcement that he was taking a new mate. A _human_ mate, the thought still made Sesshoumaru feel ill, but in his haste to find his brother, he had forgotten to tell Jigo about their new stepmother.

'Our? I have always treated Jigo as part of my family, yet I had never realized that he had truly become my brother. That means that when he takes Hoshiakari as a mate, she will become my sister.' A slow smile spread over Sesshoumaru's features and brightened his eyes. As a child he had always longed for a sibling, a friend. Then he lost his mother and all hopes vanished, only to be rekindled when he first laughed at Jigo's antics.

A scraping behind him pulled Sesshoumaru out of his musings, yet he relaxed when he scented the wind. "Leaving your lady so soon?" Sesshoumaru asked without turning around. Jigo stood by his friend, the childhood fear of heights still lingering in the back of his mind. He didn't fear running high above the ground on currents of wind, he felt safe being embraced by the breath of the gods. It was only on top of unnatural structures that the young lord felt nervous. One never knew when a flaw in design would lead to a collapse.

"Speak to me, ani-ue. My fears have, for the most part been allayed, yet tonight it is you who is troubled." Shiken said softly as he stood by his brother staring at the brilliant stars above and the black sphere that was the new moon.

"I came to talk with you, to see if you could help allay my fears. The announcement of your engagement only postponed my desire to speak with you." Sesshoumaru breathed an agitated sigh. He was slightly scared of his father's decision. "Jigo, father has chosen to take a new mate. She will be coming to the den in ten days."  
>"Isn't that good? Nishi has longed for the company of a mate for many years. This should make you happy, so why are you so upset, Sesshou?" Jigo asked worry tinting his scent and creasing his brows.<p>

"She's human." Sesshoumaru's barely murmured announcement made Jigo feel that his breath had been ripped from his body.

"He's taking a human mate? But, why?" Jigo couldn't understand the attraction to the weaker species anymore than Sesshoumaru could.

"A tai youkai, especially a tribe leader, can mate with whomever and whatever they form a bond with. Only the firstborn child must be of full youkai blood. After that the line of succession is secured." Sesshoumaru looked into the starry sky, lost and confused to his father's actions.

"What are you not telling me?" the darker youkai asked softly.

"She is the reincarnation of my mother. I do not wish to have a human in the family, yet I miss the woman who used to sing to me of the night hunts as we sat in the branch of her favorite tree. Also, if father does not take a new mate, he will follow Dokutsume to the night hunts, for I no longer rely upon him for my survival. If he does not make a new tie to bind him to this realm soon, he will pass and I will be forced to take up the reigns of leadership. Then, you will have to fulfill your obligation of being my vassal to the fulfillment of your duties."

"Then he shall wed the human reincarnation of your mother. Nishi will live long enough to see our Rites of Passage and welcome us as the new lord and vassal of the Western Lands. He will step down and become your chief advisor. While the human woman will attend him, and we can only pray that no children come from this union."

Sesshoumaru nodded in silent agreement, if his father sired a child with a human the hanyou child would be hunted from the moment of its birth to the end of its days and regardless of Nishi's strength and rank, the whole Samuishi family would be hunted for the birth of the mixed blood noble. The brothers sighed and stood silently, side by side in the deepening night allowing their thoughts to drift with the cool breeze until a skittering noise behind them made them both start and turn on the sound.

"Yie! Please forgive me; I was not aware that this roof top was taken, my lords. Please excuse me. I'll find another to do my contemplating on." Hoshiakari blushed and bowed at her new lord before awkwardly turning to descend the nearly vertical wall.

"Please stay, we would be much appreciative of your company." The smooth voice startled the young lady. It was Lord Sesshoumaru who spoke, yet his voice was much calmer and softer than when she had first arrived that morning. This was the first time he had spoken in her presence beyond admonishing Lord Gintsuke and her father.

"As you wish, my lords." She bowed and nervously crept to the rooftop. Neither offered her a hand in aid, yet she felt wrapped in a blanket of safety around the two, as if they could move faster than she could fall.

"When we are alone and not discussing matters of state, you may address me as Sesshou. Jigo does all the time, and it is good to finally see the squirt blush." Sesshou said gruffly causing Jigo to blush at the childhood nickname.

"Sesshou! Why do you always embarrass me in front of –" Jigo stopped himself before he would say something he would regret. This made Sesshou bare his long fangs in a ferocious grin.

"My father ordered us to be as brothers. As I am the elder one it becomes my prerogative to make your life miserable." The lighthearted words behind the ferocious smile left Hoshiakari confused as to whether she should flee from the fearsome pale lord or laugh at Jigokuyari's expression of wounded pride. The two finally broke out in laughter at each other's antics leaning heavily on each other to catch their breath.

"Um, forgive me, but is it not odd that two demons from vastly different ranks and species should be as brothers?" Hoshiakari asked solemnly trying desperately to understand the situation she had just been thrust in by her overzealous father.

Sesshou and Jigo glanced at each other before deciding that a long discussion was needed with the future addition to their little family. Sesshoumaru gently wrapped a strong arm bout the waists of brother and future sister in law and leapt high into the air before lunging at an impossible angle to enter his bedroom window nearly vertically below them.

Hoshiakari gasped and buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest, fearing for her life as the wind swirled around the three nobles who relied completely upon Sesshoumaru's strength and skills to survive the suicidal jump. "You may let go now." Sesshoumaru stated calmly as he released the terrified girl's waist. He walked from the edge of his sparsely furnished bedroom to the narrow hall that led to the receiving room of his loaned quarters.

"Are you alright?" Jigo asked worriedly as he took Hoshiakari from his brother's grasp. She nodded silently, chest heaving as she reclaimed her breath. The brightness in her eyes, however, belied the thrill she now held. Soon she too would learn to love the thrill of wind running.

Secure that his fiancé was well Jigo turned her gently and escorted her to Sesshoumaru's receiving room in his brother's wake. Once the three had settled the foster brothers began the night long story of their early lives and the political situation they now found themselves in.


	8. Old Enemy, New opponent

**A/N: **I own nothing. Original idea based on Queen of Swords' 'My Brother's Keeper', characters used with permission.

* * *

><p>"Lord Nishi, it's your son. He has left the den without your permission to seek out Jigokuyari in the Southern Lands." Lord Horashi hurried into the Lord's study proclaiming the news. "I found his note this afternoon. Kontonkaze had mentioned this morning that he had missed weapons practice earlier. When I went into the war room to see if he was studying the maps again, I found this at your seat."<p>

_ Father,_

_ I have gone to find Jigo, and to see his lands. Something is wrong; I have felt it since first light. I leave now at dawn to the Southern Lands. I will accept any punishments upon my return._

_ Sesshoumaru_

"I think he has the best idea. I myself have never been to the Southern Lands. I think this may help me decide what to do with this near useless treaty. I hope he does well in that strange land where they always yell and have more colors than a riot of butterflies." Nishi mused making Horashi smirk at the inu youkai's view of his people.

"Lord Nishi, I have an idea as to whom we can send into Ryuukotsusei's lands as spies." Kontonkaze announced as he entered the study. "There are three whose training is ideal for our purposes. First is Kayou Hoshiakari, she has been trained in the arts of espionage. She is highly skilled with the bow and arrow, kodachi and fans." The other lords chuckled at the thought of using fans as weapons.

"My lords do not mock the use of fans for they are dangerous weapons. If made correctly and used properly they can be as deadly as any blade. They originally came from the Middle Kingdom long ago, before humans mastered the waters of the oceans." Kontonkaze glared down the chuckling lords, even Nishi, to get across his point.

"Next is Jigokuyari, he has been trained to the best of my abilities with the spear, lance, and halberd, flail, Morning Star, twin spears, and curved broad sword. He is intelligent, quick with a plan and able to think on his feet. He knows how to predict, calm and goad Sesshoumaru when needed.

"Finally Sesshoumaru is the third. He is the best I have ever seen with a sword and is quite skilled in most weapons, except the bow and arrow, he always snaps the bowstrings. He has a commanding air, is faster than the wind, good at plotting offensive attacks and his sense of smell is highly tuned. The three need to be brought together and trained as a unit. Only when they have mastered the art of reading and predicting each other will they be ready to cross into our enemy's lands and discover what that beast is plotting." Nishi pondered over Kontonkaze's proposal. He did not like sending a female into dangerous positions, yet if she was as warrior spirited as his sister, she would jump at the opportunity.

"Send a messenger to this girl's family; she will need to be requisitioned for this venture. Send one to Gintsuke to see if he will allow his son to enter the enemy's lands." Nishi paused to think over his next step when a messenger entered and bowed.

"Lord Nishi, I bear a letter from Lord Sesshoumaru." The messenger announced when he was noticed. Nishi waved the scribes who write the orders to wait as he took the new message.

Nishi took the message and read over it carefully, he face slowly drawing into a deep scowl. He lowered the scroll and growled deep in his throat. The other lords held their silence; it was not wise to push their lord when angered.

"Kontonkaze, in your personal opinion, how intelligent is your elder brother?" Nishi asked in a menacing voice. Kontonkaze balked for a split second before answering.

"He is smart enough when the need arises, but he often errs on the side of stupidity when he thinks he can get away with it." Nishi nodded slowly before lifting the message back up and read it once more, this time to his vassals.

_ Lord Nishi,_

_ I bear strange tidings of our allies. Every advisor, vassal and soldier from the Western Lands, including Hyouden, has been put into the field since the day they arrived. No inu youkai has been granted any form of advising position to Gintsuke. Our soldiers are being ill used, sent out in the front lines with no southern spears men to guard them like we have done in our own lands. _

_ I would give Gintsuke advice, but he is much like his people and look only to my fair skin and long hair, seeing a weak feminine youth instead of the warrior that Master Kontonkaze has trained me to be. I ask your advice father, for I have no idea how to change the way things have progressed in this alliance._

_ Furthermore, Gintsuke summoned Jigokuyari home to meet his fiancé in an arranged marriage without notifying either you or me. He has also tried to get Jigo away from being my advisor to serve one of his lesser ranked brother's as a ledger bound scribe. They continue to treat him as a worthless runt, even though he has skill and strength greater than any of his siblings, even Shiken, the heir. _

_ Please send me your wisdom, _

_ Sesshoumaru_

"That damn idiot!" Kontonkaze swore. He couldn't believe his brother would do something so stupid. "My lord, do you wish me to go and speak with my brother?" Kontonkaze asked with concern. He couldn't really say anything against his elder brother, but maybe he could advise him somehow.

"No, Konto, that will not be necessary. I shall announce my intent to see my sister and leave in two days time. I will leave the state to Sejjigoku. My presence should alter things in the Southern Lands. Gintsuke thinks to waste my generosity, does he? If he does not change his attitude, I shall have to reclaim all of my peoples and keep his people who dwell in my lands as payment for his rudeness."

* * *

><p>"Jigo, I sent a messenger to father. Something must be done, or the dragon will over run Gintsuke's lands and take many of our people with him." Sesshoumaru told his surrogate brother early the next morning. Jigo nodded as he stared at Hoshiakari who stood in a nearby garden bathed in the morning light.<p>

"Have you noticed how she moves? Every step is calculated, every move precisely executed. Her hands are strong, and she seems to move with unusual flexibility. I think she was pretending last night." Jigo listed his observations of his future bride, he had known her for less than a day and he already liked what he saw. She stopped to think often as he and Sesshou acted up. Hoshiakari was very smart, or so Jigo hoped.

Finally Hoshiakari approached the two lords as they kept in each others silent company. The breathtakingly beautiful Sesshoumaru stood regal and nonchalant in the entrance to the garden. His long hair shifted slightly in the breeze along with his thick fluffy tail while his golden eyes remained distant as they stared at the manicured foliage. Jigo sat at his feet, one leg hanging over the edge of the indoor veranda, the other pulled up under his chin. He too stared at the foliage, but his green eyes were troubled. He looked almost ethereal with his long, light absorbing hair pooled on the floor about him, blending in with the black robes he wore. She hid a smile, the lord she served and the lord she was to wed were so different, yet they were like twins, so much alike.

"Good morning to you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She greeted with a bow. He simply nodded his greeting in an absent minded manner. From him it was as if she had been given an eloquent greeting, from any other male, it would have been an insult. "My lords, how long are we to stay as guests in the home of your allies. Should we not return soon to your lands?" Hoshiakari's question stunned both lords. They had not directly told her that they were here as guests, she had figured that out herself, and the manner she said it, as if she were already a vassal of Sesshoumaru's.

"Do you then wish to serve as my vassal?" Sesshou queried with a calm voice as he scrutinized her expression for any trace of hidden intent. Finding none, he smirked.

"Indeed my lord. My family is of lower standings than my Lord Jigokuyari's family and both of our peoples are mere hills to the mountain of your clan's might. To be the vassal of one as noble as you would finally prove to my father that I am worthy of the family name even if I am a mere female." Her words drew a soft smile from Sesshou, one that sent chills down her spine. On anyone other than the great lord, the smile's warmth would have been comforting, on him it was chilling.

"Lord Kazechi believes that females are weak? He knows not of what he speaks. His words insult Lady Hyouden, the most tenacious fighter of the Samuishi name, and Lady Dokutsume, the one who gave her life to defend the future of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru's face closed on his emotions, only his eyes flickering in silent, smoldering anger.

"Forgive me for bringing up harsh memories. Please, allow me to serve you. I will do whatever you need." Hoshiakari nearly begged, so great was her desire to prove her skills.

"First," commanded Sesshoumaru, his silent glare freezing Hoshiakari where she stood, and chilling her blood, "you will address me as Sesshou when it is just the three of us and no matters of pressing business. Secondly, you will stop referring to me as 'my lord' I was named for a purpose. And, thirdly, you must show me what you are capable of before I decide what post you shall take." Sesshoumaru glanced over the young woman; her hair was the color of raven wings, black with the hue of a dark rainbow glistening in the sunlight. Eyes the shade of deep forest green framed by long thick eyelashes and highly arched thick eyebrows were full of expression and warmth. Her skin was darker than Jigo's her lips naturally tinted the color of plumb blossoms. She wore her hip length hair in a topknot, letting it flow from its binding at the crown of her head down her back in a shimmering cascade. Upon her brow was a black crest of birth rank shaped from three curls that formed a downward point. Her cheeks each bore a single blue stripe pointing to her softly curving lips.

"Gone from my side for four days and already setting up your own court?" A deep rumble queried from behind Sesshoumaru. Hoshiakari's eyes widened startled and she quickly took a step back. Sesshoumaru and Jigo turned as one to face the beloved owner of the rumbling voice.

"Father, when I sent my message I meant not to take you away from matters of state." Sesshoumaru apologized as he bowed to Lord Nishi.

"This is a matter of state, a very important one and a matter of family pride and honor. The three of you shall accompany me, Jigo, as my son's first vassal, you shall stand by his side. I will need you boys' wits to be sharp in this sparring match. We must let our word fight for us.

"I like Gintsuke greatly and I admire him, but his foolishness cannot be tolerated further. Come, swiftly, Kontonkaze is outlying a plan that can help his brother fortify his lines and save losses. If Gintsuke follows this plan with no qualms, then I shall have to do nothing. If he does not, then I shall be forced to pull rank and force him to accept these changes."

Hoshiakari followed behind the western lords walking two steps behind Jigo as was proper and marveled at the similarities between father and son. Nishi stood tall, slightly bulky, long hair flowing, slightly coarse. Sesshoumaru stood nearly as tall, a few more inches and they would be of equal heights. His hair was soft silky and much longer than his father's. The two could have been twins but for the few strands of silver that streaked the elder lords hair. He was nearly an ancient. A youkai's hair did not turn grey until great age was accumulated and that took many centuries, for some species, millennia.

* * *

><p>"Kontonkaze, you are a weapon's master, not a strategist. The planning of the war shall continue to be done by Tsumeyari. He has proven himself –"<p>

"To be a complete ass! Do you not remember how he nearly lost you the treaty by insulting Lady Hyouden? Do you not remember how Shiken as a _child_ beat him and his three cronies without even bringing his spear to bear? Your so called 'great advisor' has made mistakes in actual battle plans that I would not allow my students to get away with on a practice field.

"He throws away lives as sakura blossoms falling in spring. Lives are not meant to be thrown to sate that bastard's thirst for blood! Ryuukotsusei must be stopped, and this is our best plan so far to do so." Kontonkaze argued his point. The plan was a simple strategy of strong defenses full of archers and catapults that would defend their lines without the loss of many lives.

"We have come out successful in every battle for the last six decades; even with the loss of lives we have not lost a foot's breadth of land." Gintsuke boasted proudly only to have in inflated ego squashed with Nishi's entrance.

The western Lord silently flowed into the planning room, flanked on his left by Sesshoumaru and on his right by Hoshiakari and Jigokuyari. The four made an impressive entourage, one that quelled the whining protests produced by Tsumeyari as he recognized Sesshoumaru and Nishi from so many years ago. Until now he had been able to avoid the terrifying lords.

"Sesshoumaru, remove that leach from this room." Nishi commanded gesturing with his chin towards Tsumeyari. Sesshoumaru let a small, soft smile cross his features as he crackled his knuckles and advanced on the paralyzed advisor.

"My lord, I know he has angered you, but please, don't smile, you are so much more violent when you smile." Jigokuyari falsely pleaded with pretend worry in his eyes as he watched his friend approach the revolting vassal who shrank, shaking violently, from the pale lord, especially after Jigo's pleading words. Suddenly Sesshoumaru leapt behind the trembling man and lifted him with a single hand, throwing him from the fourth story window to the ground below.

"Very ingenious, I had wondered at the purpose of cutting holes into your walls. Now I see it is to remove trash that refuses to remove itself." Nishi replied warmly, that warmth echoing his son's soft smile. The other vassals fled the room at the silent threat, leaving Gintsuke alone to face the powerful lord.

"I signed a treaty with you, traded my sister to you, and gave your _runt_ a future in my home and you repay me by sending _my_ soldiers to their deaths while your fighters stay safely behind them! How dare you call yourself my ally! Am I next to find out that Ryuukotsusei has bought you, how much did he pay for your loyalty?" Nishi demanded throwing accusations as stinging blows to attack the weaker lord.

"No! I have done no such thing! Ryuukotsusei has taken your men first as they are easier to spot. Their white hair shines so brightly that any can see it from great distances." Gintsuke protested in his defense.

"Father, he is telling the truth I have smelt his lies before, it is Tsumeyari whom we should worry about, his scent was different from when I was a child. I remember that he sat behind the ten vassals who died for shaming our clans. Tsumeyari is full of gloating and venom, as if he is no longer full ningen youkai." Sesshoumaru advised his father. Gintsuke gasped at Sesshoumaru's announcement.

"My lord, forgive me. There is one thing in this world that I will willingly stake my life upon, and that is your tribe's sense of smell. If Tsumeyari smells different than when you met him those many years ago, then I will have him detained and removed." Gintsuki announced solemnly.

From the back of the room Shiken watched the interactions of the Lords. Nishi was strong and commanding without being overbearing or intimidating. Gintsuke was slightly less regal but still held his power as warrior lord. Sesshoumaru was silent, observant and watchful, like a good heir learning how to rein in his father's stead. Jigokuyari held himself in silent observance, when Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn in one direction, his gaze followed, but traveled over the entire area surrounding the item of interest. Meanwhile Hoshiakari's gaze fell to the sides of Jigokuyari's thus encompassing the entire sphere of influence from which attackers could come from.

Shiken slowly revised his opinion of the western heir. The young man was wise for his years, and powerful for his lithe frame. He would become a good lord and a better ally.

"Lord Gintsuke, this might be the chance that I have been looking for. I wish to send a special team of spies into Ryuukotsusei's lands. If he were to become under the impression that the two of us were at strife with one another, then we could make him think he had gained the upper hand." Nishi began to lay out his plan which included keeping Tsumeyari as a vassal, but remain in the dark about the true nature of the court's dealings from this day onward.

The lords agreed upon the plans and the deal was sealed with a silent nod of understanding between the two lords. Beside Gintsuke, Shiken stood and silently studied his father's allies. He would have to learn from his father's mistakes to ensure he could maintain his lands well enough to continue this alliance through Sesshoumaru's reign.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sighed, with the addition of one person to his immediate family their procession had gained nine additional members. With Hoshiakari came her guard, six bearers, and lady in waiting. With Jigo becoming a permanent fixture in the Western Court, came a second servant, one schooled in the proper care of a lord of Jigokuyari's rank, which now equaled that of his eldest brother in power. It was enough to make his head spin.<p>

The journey back to the Western Lands was slow. Fortunately, Lord Nishi and his vassals had returned to the Western Lands after placing Hyouden as Gintsuke's private strategist. She would be making all the battle plans from this day forth, but Tsumeyari would be kept in the dark for as long as possible.

To ensure that everything of Hoshiakari's arrived to the Western Lands safely, her belongings had been packed into the palanquin. The three nobles walked at the front of the entourage, immediately followed by the servants and trailed after by the bearers and the palanquin. At the end of the procession Chikyu followed, faithfully carrying out his lady's orders to protect the heirloom treasures that she had brought with her, even though he now felt useless in the light of the skill her new lord possessed.

That morning, before they had left for the Western Lands, Kontonkaze had forced Sesshoumaru and Jigokuyari to go through a rigorous training exercise, constantly berating them to go faster, to leap higher, strike harder. Kontonkaze had also forced his numerous nephews and nieces to join in the _fun_. Jigo's siblings had proven their weaknesses in less than five minutes, collapsing from the rigorous challenges. Only Shiken kept going even with every fiber of his being shaking from exhaustion, he forced himself on, determined to become a worthy ally of Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uncle Kontonkaze, you are mad! No one can keep up this pace for more than a few heart beats before they are exhausted." Whined Chiya.<em>

"_Really?" Kontonkaze drawled in an amused voice, "all of you follow me." The burly weapons master lead the group from the central practice field to a fallow field, full of rocks and briers, there Sesshoumaru and Jigokuyari sat chatting until they noticed the master approaching. Then they swiftly stood and looked shame faced at their master._

"_I heard about your bout yesterday. Is that the best you can do? Or do I need to take my blades to your hides. Prove to me why I allowed you on messenger duty two days ago; prove to me that my decision was not in error!" The two bowed to their master then turned and bowed to each other before streaking towards each other so fast that no one was prepared for the clash of weapons that sounded above their heads._

_The two moved faster still, leaving a stunned audience to watch a fight they could not see. The battle lasted for seeming ages as early dawn shadows shortened to reveal a brilliant midmorning sky. Suddenly Jigo was flung from the sky, rocketing down into the earth with a bone crunching thug that could be felt through the feet. Lady Inseikejjabaku rushed to reach her youngest side frantically trying to reach for him when Kontonkaze stopped her with his hand to her arm just as Sesshoumaru landed between her had her precious son. _

_Sesshoumaru landed a savage kick to Jigo side, but just before it connected Jigo leapt from the indention his body had made in the earth and the fight continued. The battle had lasted until midday when Jigo finally collapsed and did not rise. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees beside his vassal and the two smirked at each other through their exhaustion. Neither youth nor other noble on the field noticed the surprised shock on Konto's face as he realized that his prodigies were far superior to him in the field of battle. _

* * *

><p>Chikyu shuddered at the memory, he was no longer a young demon, to attempt even a tenth of those moves would be the death of him. He just hoped that he would never have to face someone of their caliber.<p>

The procession of nobles continued through the night to the location of the Western den. Trailing behind, now little more than a faded shadow, Chikyu paced alone.

* * *

><p>To be continued ...<p> 


	9. Preparations

**A/N: **I own nothing. Original idea based on Queen of Swords' 'My Brother's Keeper', characters used with permission.

**Warnings:** Mentions of homosexuality.

* * *

><p>The group of travelers finally arrived at the den two days later. Sesshoumaru was beyond annoyed that the bearers could move no faster, yet he retained his cool façade as best as he could, which meant that only Jigo could sense his friend's irritation at being held up when a war was at hand.<p>

As soon as they arrived they were ushered by youkai servants to Sesshoumaru's wing of the den where Jigo's quarters were. While they had been traveling, his belongings had been moved deeper into the den to a set of rooms that were not in use. It was like having a large house within the den. The quarters had a receiving room, study, dining room, two bedrooms, tea room, private viewing garden and a bathing room with a water garden. The area was lovely and Hoshiakari was honored at being given such a wonderful reception that even her future husband's own family had failed to give.

"My heart is warmed to see you have arrived safely, Lady Hoshiakari." Nishi's voice rang from behind the group. The girl froze even as her fiancé and Sesshoumaru turned immediately to face their father. "Jigokuyari, something has changed, why do you seem so happy to have returned to your foster home?" The lord questioned, though he was warmed by the joy in his foster son's eyes he was still curious.  
>"Please forgive me, my lord, but I have recently discovered that the place I was born to is no longer my home. The same is true of the people who bore me, they are dreary, distant strangers who care nothing for me and have no desire to change their opinion of me in my maturity.<p>

"May I call this, your den, the Western Lands, my home? May I call your family my own? The Lord Gintsuke may be my sire, but he is not my father. You, my lord are more a father to me and Sesshoumaru has become my one and only true brother." Jigokuyari stated eloquently as he bowed to Nishi. As he rose, he kept his head down, for once wishing that he had allowed his hair to have bangs as Sesshou's did to hide the moisture threatening to spill from his eyes.

"As you have grown fond of this land and her peoples, so too has she grown fond of your presence. I am honored to call you my youngest son and happy to have the one thing that my dimwitted ally cannot claim: I have _two_ sons worthy of being my heir, and that is an honor few lords have ever claimed." Nishi boasted proudly as he nodded his greetings to his children. The moisture he saw collecting in Jigo's eyes stunned him, squeezing his heart in thrilled joy at having the multiple children he had always longed for.

"And now, if all goes well, I shall have a beautiful daughter who is as equally skilled as either of my sons to make my family more complete." Hoshiakari beamed at her future father-in-law and the only 'father' she cared to claim as her own.

"Your words are too kind, My Lord Nishi. I shall strive to live up to your expectations." The girl bowed with pink tinted cheeks and a warm smile.

* * *

><p>The next day saw the three young nobles on the training field facing Lord Nishi, Master Kontonkaze and High General Ketsuga. The older lords stood calmly in the dim pre-dawn light as their heir and his entourage approached. Sesshoumaru looked askance of his uncle and father as to what was going on as Jigo did the same with Kontonkaze.<p>

Hoshiakari quietly stayed behind her lords as they silently faced off with their families. She was curious as to the intentions of the elder nobles, especially as to Master Kontonkaze's smirk that grew every time he looked her way.

"Enough, my sons, we are here to fulfill your final training before you go on your first mission." Nishi stated, causing the three to stop questioning their elders even as their eyes filled with the avid desire to be entrusted with a mission. "Hoshiakari, you will go with Kontonkaze to be tested. He will see how far your weapons' training has progressed and ensure that you are a worthy rival to either of my sons.

"Jigo, you will go with Ketsuga. He will give you your final lessons in tracking and hunting. You must learn this fast to aid Sesshoumaru when he cannot be there or when the scent of the wind covers that of the prey." Nishi glanced at his future daughter and foster son with pride. They were receiving the highest caliber of treatment and training that the Western and Southern Lands had ever devised, he just hoped that they were ready for their final lessons.

"Sesshoumaru, you will fight me today. Once you have reached your majority you have the right to challenge me at any time to take the throne. This fight may be to the first to stay down, or to the death. That will be your decision when the time comes, for now I must show you all I know of swordplay. No one has come close to besting me since the Lady Dokutsume. Now, I shall finish what Konto began."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his father with new respect and pride. He would, finally have the honor of sparring with his father. It had been a dream of his since his youngest days, now that dream was coming to fruition.

The masters and pupils spilt off to separate areas of the practice field as the first rays of the sun's light cascaded over the clearing, heralding the birth of a new day. Immediately the harsh barks of commands and the clang of steel filled the still chilly morning air, rousing the recruits with the unusual sounds of single combat on the Day of Resting, when no training shall be done. The sight of their Lord Nishi battling the young Lord Sesshoumaru caused a flurry of commotion pulling recruits from their beds like a call of alarm.

The field surrounding father and son was swiftly encircled by recruits heatedly betting to decide who would come out on top from this sparring match. Father and son circled and dodged, their blades singing with the force of their strokes and resounding from the blows. Soon the sedate testing of stance and guard gave way to the heated strokes of battle that led to the mind boggling speed of true taiyoukai combat.

To the far side of the field, Kontonkaze was busy testing Hoshiakari in every aspect of fighting and combat that he knew. The girl had been well trained and would need only a few more lessons to ready her for the field. He was impressed. She did not hold back, gave him everything she had and pushed herself as hard as Sesshou and Jigo would.

'Yes, she is definitely the right choice for the third in their insertion group. She will be the best at close range combat. I know she will do fine, as will the boys. I just hope they can find a weakness in the dragon's offense enough to turn the tide of battle.' Konto thought to himself as he oversaw her target practice with a range of projectiles. He scanned the field around them, smirking at the sensation his Lord Master and Heir were making with their training bout, then glanced towards the distant, lone shimmering figure of Ketsuga where he stood on a silent hill apparently waiting for Jigo who seemed to be within the foliage of the nearby forest.

A rush of heat spread from below Kontonkaze's stomach to warm the entirety of his being as he gazed on the High General. 'Accept it; you're in love with your commander. We have formed that damned mating bond that wasn't supposed to form and still, neither of us can face the thought of becoming mates. It's not right, it's disgusting! We are both males. Males do not mate with each other. We take females as mate to prolong the line. Besides, I am my brother's only sibling. If anything happens to his line, it will be up to me to continue the lineage, and that won't be possible with a male mate.'

'_As if your brother, with all of his get, would ever need you to continue the family line,' _a voice in his head argued,_ 'besides, only the Gods can bestow a bond between two hearts. To deny this gift is to anger the Gods. We wouldn't want their anger on us during this war, would we?'_

Konto glowered into the distance, partially keeping an eye on Hoshiakari's progress with the throwing blades. He mentally noted to give her targets further out later on, then returned his thoughts to his own private dilemma.

So far, no one else knew of their bond. That horrid mating bond that had suddenly formed or had been noticed nearly three decades ago after Ketsuga had taken the title of High General had occurred within the war room so long ago.

"_Here's to your promotion, High General. May your service to the lands ever be long and honorable!" Konto toasted. The two men were alone in the war room, it was late, nearing midnight and they were going to celebrate until the sake ran dry._

"_Kontonkaze, you have lived in this den for nearly four decades. Do you miss your home?" Ketsuga asked, the sake making him less cautious and reserved. The normally silent General had never asked him a personal question before._

"_Not for even one day. My brother never let me onto the battlefield, so I was seen as being weak. There are so many masters that I was useless and the courtiers never ceased to remind me that I held no place within my brother's court. Besides, here I can openly indulge my private hobby of training our nephews to be better than their fathers in all aspects of war." Konto replied darkly, even as he stiffened as he realized that he had just told the general of his hobby which he had never spoken of to anyone before._

_Ketsuga saw the weapons master in a new light at that moment. The gruff, lightly scarred, dark warrior was the pinnacle of honor. He did nothing to dishonor either his family or the one he served. He would bleed himself dry for any he served, be they child or adult. Such loyalty was rare, even for pack demons like the inu and ookami. And his 'hobby' as he put it was something few would ever dream of taking on. Training a warrior to obtain the strength and skill to be equal with a taiyoukai was challenging enough, but to attempt to make two vastly different warriors from different tribes to be stronger than the most powerful taiyoukai alive was madness. And yet, Kontonkaze was well on his way to succeeding._

_The two gazed into the darkness that surrounded them when they felt a nearly audible 'click' that seemed to snap their attention towards each other. Then _it_ happened. A strange light surrounded them and in that instant, race, rank, age and gender no longer mattered. Their pre-conceptions and ideals fell away to reveal to each man the beautiful person they sat across from._

_Ketsuga carried a pale deep plumb blush from the sake that made his eyes dance in the dim firelight. His hair, for once let down from his top knot fell to just between his shoulder blades. The soft tresses gleaming in the dimness and highlighting the strong, shapely curve of his highly pointed ears. He wore his under shirt open, displaying abs that were finely sculpted from pale marble. The inu youkai held an enticing, dangerous beauty that Konto had never taken the time to notice before._

_Konto sat reclined, for once, letting himself set aside his hardened exterior. His lips curved into a sensuous frown, lips darkened by the flush of the alcohol and his daily training in the sun. His high, broad cheeks had darkened to a burgundy color, the flush deepening his eyes to black burning embers filled with an emotion Ketsuga had never hoped to see in the eyes of another. For the first time since they had met, Konto had his hair loose from his braid. The rich locks streamed in a wavy cascade to the small of his back, highlighting the breadth of his shoulders and the alluring thick lobes that hung from his ears._

_The two started when the next thing they knew, their lips had met in a chaste, gentle kiss. Yet the euphoria of the new bond and the burning of the sake kept them from realizing their actions, and the kiss deepened, their tongues entwining simultaneously stroking each other lovingly and battling for dominance. When the two finally broke for air, they looked deeply into each other's eyes and suddenly realized that they were half reclined on the tatami lined floor, shirts gone and that they had been _kissing_ each other._

_The two men froze and simultaneously suppressed their need to gag before bolting for lost shirts and the door. They kept at a distance from each other for the next three decades, each doing his best to stay as far away from each other as they could. They worked well together, and were always respectful when fate or commands from Nishi brought them together. Yet, they were never to be comfortable in each other's presence after the kiss. _

_Neither man could deny that they were not lonely, nor could they deny their longing for each other, even then. Neither would admit that they enjoyed the kiss. To them both, it was wrong. For a male to love another was to defy the creeds of the very gods. Matings were for the pups, to continue the line or strengthen their allegiances. This mating bond served neither of those purposes._

_Only in the past five years had they begun to accept this unwanted bond. They had moved their quarters closer to each other and they had agreed that after their daily bout, they would survey their territory, and talk. During their hour long walks they conversed about their pasts, their goals, the fates of Konto's star pupils and their bond. Both agreed that if given the chance, they would gladly remove it and take an unbounded female mate._

"_Nishi's bond to Dokutsume, did it ever help him?" Konto had asked last night._

"_I wish you hadn't asked that." Ketsuga replied with a pained sigh, "Many times the bond saved both their lives, when one was injured they could draw strength from each other. When one was in danger they could sense it. The day Dokutsume died, my brother had felt ill all morning and had asked her not to go, but she insisted, she said that it was the only way Sesshoumaru would ever attain the skills that he needed to survive._

"_We had already grabbed our weapons and were heading to the front of the den, to follow brother's bad feeling when little Sesshou burst into the war room, he was terrified, yet his strength was evident even then. He told us were she was, who was fighting her and approximately how many there were. He was only fifteen when she was slain and it nearly killed Nishi to lose her. _

"_Yes, they were bonded. Yes the bond served many purposes, and yes, I would share those with you, but the gods would hate our clans to the end of time if we fulfilled this hideous bond that keeps us so close and forces us to remain apart," Ketsuga looked away, not able to stare the man in the face whom he adored so. _

"_After – after the kiss, we declared that we would willingly destroy this bond and mate with an un-bonded female. We both agreed that it was what we wanted. It was also a lie." Konto admitted, looking from his friend to the guttering fireplace._

"_What do you mean?" The demand came harshly from the pale General's mouth which was immediately set into a thin-lipped frown.._

"_Gintsuke is in an arranged marriage, he never bonded with Inseikejjabaku. They have had ten children together, and when one is sick, the other tarries in another's bed. Gintsuke has numerous lovers and concubines as does Inseikejjabaku. They know of each other's transgressions and agree that they are permissible. Only Inseikejjabaku takes a draught that renders her infertile before she dallies with others such that the children she rears are her lord's alone. Gintsuke gives this draught to his lovers as well. They are miserable, and share none of the emotions that the stories tell of Nishi and Dokutsume._

"_I don't want a mating that has no honor or allegiance to each other. I refuse to accept some loose-legged female who will spread her legs the moment I turn my back on her. I would rather live this wretched life of being bonded and unable to fulfill it than the fate my brother took so willingly for the crown." Konto admitted gruffly. He couldn't look at Ketsuga, couldn't face the fuming hatred that would burn into his soul from those glorious golden eyes, or the words of disgust that would pour from that wondrous mouth. He started when strong calloused fingers grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards Ketsuga._

"_Thank you." The pale lord whispered before lightly kissing Konto and leaving the room for his own quarters. He stopped at the door, turning to his stunned comrade, "This cursed fate is one I would never give up, as long as I knew you were there. I will willingly forego all honors that a child would bring, if I could always count on you fighting by my side."_

_The two men locked eyes for a brief moment in time then turned away, both walking away from each other to head for their quarters and to wait the coming day alone._

Konto pulled his thoughts back to the present and glanced at his life bonded one last time before returning to his newest pupil and correcting her stance with the newest round of projectiles that she had yet to throw.

* * *

><p>Ketsuga looked down from the hill he stood on to watch the game of cat and mouse that was playing below him. He had enlisted the aid of several of the loyal flea demons who served as the guardians to the pearls that led to the graves of the fallen Inu youkai to spy on Jigo as he tracked his prey in the thick foliage of the camphor tree forest.<p>

The boy was stalking, moving with a silent grace that belied his long robes and massive halberd. His prey was a rare fire cat, a breed of neko youkai who used the element of fire to transform from their natural kitten sized forms to massive saber toothed battle cats. In their larger forms fire eternally encircled their paws and twin tails. The volunteer that was serving as Jigo's prey was an ancient male. He had attained the ability to transform into six other forms. As the fire cats aged they gained the ability to transform into more and more shapes, the more powerful ones could speak and there were legends of their most powerful ancestors attaining the ability of mind speech.

This fire cat was known as Kitahoshi, he could take on the forms of the battle cat, an ookami and a ningen youkai. His powers lay in stealth and illusion, so he could not speak, but he could fool his pursuers almost as well as a kitsune. The cat was a dirty grayish brown with the normal black stripes and diamond on his forehead that all his kind shared.

Ketsuga watched over Jigo and let the fleas bring his news of Kitahoshi's movements. Then he felt the prickling sensation of being watched, he turned to face Konto on the other side of the field.

'Was I correct in saying those words last night? Should I have lied and said that the bond meant nothing? Dear Susano-O, God of my ancestors, give me a sign. Is this bond with Konto in error, have we wronged you with our weak hearts? Or are we to fulfill this bond and be as mates? What should we do?'

_Ketsuga left the sitting room where he and Konto had been sitting and headed for his quarters. Everything was ready for Jigo's final training and testing in the morning, now his time was empty, unlike his overworked mind. Their admissions had been a first step towards accepting this bond they had been denying for over four decades now. And, unlike most things, with this bond he could feel every day's passing. _

_In a way he felt old. Forty years of fighting a mating bond that most would jump to have had worn him down and made him hard. Yet it had also saved his life already, he just couldn't admit it to Konto yet. During many of his outings he had been attacked by Ryuukotsusei's soldiers and nearly every time had been horribly outnumbered. Yet each time, when he thought of giving up and letting himself be killed just to end the mindless bloodshed, he remembered Konto and the kiss. How afterwards, Konto's face had glowed, his eyes had filled with such caring that it had made him weak in the knees. He wanted to see that look again. To feel the Weapons Master's calloused hands upon his skin as they lay together after a full day of fighting and training in the sun. That was what kept him going, that was what pulled him through the myriad fights and battles. That was what had finally decided him that he _wanted_ this bond._

_That was what would keep him going through the final days of the battle with the Dragon and his hordes until the day that the sun rose on the scattered remains of the Dragon's army where the Western and Southern Lands would be victorious. On that day he would allow his dreams to become reality, only then would he go to his brother and ask for his blessing to take Konto as his mate._

The screaming of terrified men wrenched Ketsuga's attention from his thoughts to the training field where his Lord and the heir battled against one another. The continued bellows of pain and fear goaded Ketsuga and Konto as one to bolt to their Lord's aid. The two men ran with speeds almost comparable to Sesshou and Jigo to the sparring grounds to see a sight from a tale to scare littles to their beds.

The ground was rent with four gaping claw marks, dust and flying debris filling the air with a choking cloud. The recruits were scratched and scattered, most just frightened from the powerful force that had carved into the earth so. Within the broken ring of recruits stood Nishi, bearing numerous cuts and bleeding heavily, he gasped for breath as he struggled to remain standing.

At the far end of the ragged scars upon the land crouched Sesshoumaru, his clothes were lightly torn; a small cut upon his cheek had already healed over most of the way. The heir remained crouched, warily watching his father for the next move, his body still and breathing calm. When Nishi finally stumbled, falling to his knees, Sesshoumaru swiftly sheathed his sword and appeared at his father's side to access the damages he had inflicted upon his father.

"What happened?" Ketsuga demanded as he finally reached his injured eldest brother and unharmed nephew on the open practice field.

"Father showed me a new technique, it used the wind, but it took most of his strength to perform it and it carried a backlash that wounded him severely. Some of the recruits had gotten too close to the battle. They must be seen to." Sesshoumaru simultaneously answered and commanded his uncle. By that time, the healers had gathered around Nishi and all witnessed the full potential of the Tai Youkai Lord. Within the blink of an eye, Nishi's wounds healed, his energy was restored, and the lord was on his feet, ready for another round.

Sesshoumaru watched in awe of his father. He had never seen such an amazing warrior before; neither had Jigo who carried the kitten sized Kitahoshi on his shoulder, nor Konto who openly gawked at his Lord.

"My son, Master Kontonkaze has trained you better than I had dared to hope. You are capable of learning this technique and any others you witness. Your form is excellent and all your killing moves are precise. I am very proud of you, Sesshoumaru." Nishi proclaimed, earning a pale blush from his son.

"Father, your words are kind, but I still have much to learn, for you would have bested me if I had not out distanced the attack." Sesshou stated humbly.

Nishi stared at his son then openly scoffed. "Sesshoumaru, that attack should have hit you, and it would have too, but somehow you have done the impossible, you blocked the Wind Scar. It is one of the most powerful sword attacks. The youkai of great enough age and power can wrap their energies around their swords, allowing their own energies to grate against that of their opponent creating a fissure within the wind. By cutting through this fissure, the Wind Scar is formed which can rend almost any enemy to dust.

"Now, can you remember how you blocked it?" Nishi queried.

"There is little effort in blocking what can be seen. As the fissure formed between us, I simply sliced through it after you had. I then leapt back and the wind scar followed then reversed itself. It appears that my attack on the fissure used up much of the power that was stored there which allowed the attack to reverse itself back on to you." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"I see the Lady Dokutsume was not exaggerating all those years ago when she told me that you could see what lay hidden to others. Your sight has saved you this day, and proven to me that you are easily my equal in battle. After your majority, I look forward to our fight for the throne." Nishi smiled warmly at his son. The two shared a rare moment of complete understanding between father and son, then Nishi called a halt for the day. All gasped when they saw the sun sliding past its zenith towards the western horizon.

"Lord Nishi, how do you wish me to proceed with your son's training? He has mastered all the weapons I know and some that I have had to learn to improve his skills. How much more do you wish him to learn?" Konto asked from where he stood, unconsciously close to Ketsuga, which Nishi noticed readily along with Ketsuga's protective stance near him.

"Konto, if the other two are ready, it is time to start them working together. The sooner they are ready the better. I do not have much more time to spare. In two days time, my lady will be joining us and then I shall have to see to her continued protection." Nishi admitted. Sesshoumaru stiffened, he had forgotten about the human woman who would come to take her place, one that she was unworthy of, at his father's side.

"Very well, my lord, the three are ready to begin their final training, Hoshiakari only needs a few lessons that I can teach with the other two. I believe that they should be ready within the month." Konto announced causing the three in question to flash huge smiles at each other over their mentors' backs.

"Now, I must be off to oversee the final preparations for the arrival of Lady Yomitora Shinjukai. Remember Sesshoumaru, you _will_ be the doting son and heir to my lands, one wrong word and you will regret it." Nishi growled, reminding his son of that embarrassing meeting in his quarters only seven days ago, it felt like forever since he and Jigo had so naively jumped at the chance to merely run message duty. So much had changed since then, and things looked like they were only to become more complicated in the days to come.

* * *

><p>To be continued ...<p> 


	10. Assignment

**A/N: **I own nothing. Original idea based on Queen of Swords' 'My Brother's Keeper', characters used with permission.

* * *

><p>Shinjukai, youngest of the five children of Lord Yomitora Akira walked the paths of the palace gardens in her stately pace, knowing that, of the many suitors who had come to choose amongst her and her elder sisters, one could choose her as future wife. As with all younger daughters of any lord, she knew that to maintain her status and keep her family honor she must maintain a marriage that would provide her father with both fortune and power.<p>

Among the gardens, many suitors paced, watching each other and the royal blossoms keenly for signs of interest or weakness. The many flowing kimono and elegant weapons that marked their status as lords or heirs shone as brightly as the wings of the butterflies that tended the many fragrant flowers of the gardens.

Shinjukai passed her elder sister, noticing once again the dark looks her homelier sister threw her as she passed. Yes, Shinjukai held a rare beauty, one that was seen only in the fairest of maidens. Her other sisters, though well versed in decorum and matters of state, would make better treaty wives, while Shinjukai would make an excellent trophy wife. It was not something that she enjoyed the thought of. To be a symbol of an alliance between warring clans would only make her a target, along with any future children she would bear.

As the sun passed its zenith, Shinjukai noticed someone just beyond the main garden paths, a man in blue who leaned against the family's white maple tree and yet managed to look more regal than any lord she had ever seen before. Curiosity piqued, Shinjukai gradually gravitated towards a bench near the stranger, keeping a screen of foliage between her and the rest of her family in the main garden.

"Are you a suitor, my lord?" Shinjukai asked demurely of the regal man.

"It was not my intention to be."

"Then what is your purpose here?"

"To find one who shares the same spirit as my late Lady Wife." The man replied just as the sun's shifting light illuminated his features. The man was elegant, beautiful and ethereal. A creature that could never be human yet was too beautiful to be a demon. His pale skin shone with a natural luminescence, his hair was so pale as to be white, but was not the color of age; his eyes flickered in the speckled sunlight as shimmering liquid gold shining with an ancient wisdom.

"I am afraid I do not understand, my lord" Shinjukai barely kept herself from stammering as her chest grew tight with a never before felt ache, but one remembered strongly, grew within her heart. "S – Sire, do I know you?"

"Am I that familiar to you? Do you recognize me?" The man's eyes and voice betrayed none of his emotions, yet Shinjukai could almost feel the hope that filled his soul within her own heart.

"Yes, lord, your face is as familiar to me as my own. Your voice is a fond memory, yet I am quite positive that I have never met you before." Shinjukai studied the strangely familiar face before her and gasped as a vision stole before her eyes of this man with younger eyes holding her, kissing her, loving her. A lone tear of heartache, loss and renewed hope tracked slowly down the delicate face.

The man stepped only close enough to wipe the offending moisture from the beloved face. "You do remember me. I thought I had lost you forever." The soft murmur was barely heard, but it still made the girl shudder with a sudden longing to never leave this man's side.

"I – I had to find you, I could no longer wait for you, my heart breaking with your absence. It was for you that I live this life, for you that I have scorned all suitors." The girl stammered softly, looking to the ground the stunning man stood upon and thankful for the thick makeup that coated and hid her flaming cheeks. She longed to stand at this man's side, though he radiated an inhuman aura that both thrilled and frightened her.

"Then wait for me for two days more. I shall come for you at the rising of the full. You will know me." The pale man vanished in the breeze, as if he had never been. Shinjukai slowly sank into the cool, stone bench allowing her mind to stare at the face of the man she had known for her entire life, but had never seen before.

On the night of the full moon Shinjukai had professed a deep desire to see the royal gardens in the moonlight. Though loathe to let her leave the safety of the palace, the guards allowed her to venture into the gardens as a priest had recently warded the entire compound against demons and evil spirits.

The guards had all been on edge that night, for spirits walked in the darkness and things normally quiet would come out in force on the night of the full moon. So, the night had progressed silently, Shinjukai admiring the pale glow of her beloved flowers in the faint star light as she counted the lengths before the moon's late rising, hoping with each breath that the next would bring her beloved.

Then, just as the first crescent of the moon shone over the distant mountains, a great shape darkened the sky. All the guards looked up and Shinjukai gasped in almost fright. There in the sky, descending like a bank of fog given life and form, a great dog apparition bounded from the heavens touching lightly off of the roof of the castle and snatching Shinjukai from where she stood with a shrill scream.

The great beast bore Shinjukai silently to a distant village, run by the very spell casters that the Yomitora clan trained and was welcomed as a lady of rank befitting her new position. Once set upon the ground, the apparition shrunk down into the man she adored so.

"Princess, this is our outpost village of Spell Casters. It is here that you shall reside and be trained for the next month. It is imperative that you understand the youkai court to the fullest capacity before you join my side. However, one month is all the time I can spare. From this moment on, until you are summoned you are in training to stand at my side as my Lady Wife."

Shinjukai stood dumbfounded in silence as she tried to wrap her mind around what her lord had just told her. "My lord, I do not understand. I did not think that the youkai were peaceable amongst themselves to hold a court, that all the different races would be vying for power."

"As I had feared, you remember me, but none of the life you left behind." The man sighed wearily as he led her through the small village to a central courtyard resplendent with a beautiful fountain and garden. "I am the Lord of the Western Lands, the leader of the Shiro Inu tribe of youkai. Only Shiro inu are welcomed within my court aside from a few of the Southern youkai. These two tribes alone are allowed within my lands. Though, human servants are employed within my palace.

"Few other tribes are socially stable or organized enough to have a proper court similar to what you are used to. My race is strong, all warriors. Every one of my people is a skilled tracker and hunter, at least when compared to those numbering from other races.

"It is now your duty to learn to maintain your position and protect your rank with my court. My blood family will protect you with their lives, but we are in a war and the tide of battle could turn at any time."

Shinjukai studied her lord's features, noticing in the moon light all the lines she had missed before. The few strands of silver that streaked his white hair, the crows feet at the corners of his eyes, the worry line between his elegant brows and the ever present frown that she had not seen in her memories from another lifetime.

"I understand my lord and I will do all in my power to prepare myself for my new position. However, I do have one question. Your appearance and ways, your very presence and voice are as well known to me as my own features, yet I cannot remember your name. My lord, my I have your name?" Shinjukai asked suddenly feeling very inadequate with her spotty memories from so long ago.

"Samuishi Nishisesshoukaze" was the rumbled reply.

"Then in one month's time I will be Samuishi Shinjukai. I believe it is fitting." The two continued to talk, reminisce and remember until the first light of dawn. The faint brightening of the eastern sky drew Nishi away from the girl's side, back to his own den and the continued war on Ryuukotsusei.

In the ensuing month, many lesser youkai of the Shiro inu tribe, along with many of the spell casters had trained Shinjukai in all manners of the Western Court. Her days started before dawn with weapons training, basic spell casting, decorum, the silent Shiro inu language, court laws, the history of the Western Lands and learning the entire family of the Samuishi line.

It wasn't until two days before her departure to the palace that Shinjukai learned of her lord's son and heir, a youkai who appeared to be closer to her own age, with a frozen heart and a brutal reputation named Sesshoumaru. Although Shinjukai's memories often included a little boy who had called her "Ofukuro", she had never thought about Nishi having a child, and definitely not one who was nearly grown. This would make her life in the court much more dangerous. For she would be seen as an attempt to replace his long deceased mother, her in a past life, it was also at that moment that she realized just how disquieting this would be to walk through a past she had never seen before.

* * *

><p>The Yomitora village stood in stunned silence. Their beloved youngest princess, Shinjukai, was gone. Her absence was announced at midnight, with the terrified scream that preceded her loss. All the guards could see was the great Dog apparition, known as the Great Dog General flying high into the sky, whisking the young princess away from her loving family.<p>

Lord Akira sighed, this was for the best. He could take no action to recovering his daughter, and the truth of her betrothal to the Dog General would only destroy the loyalty of his people to the Lord of the Western Lands. It was only through the marriage treaty that the Dog General had invoked between their peoples that Lord Yomitora was capable of maintaining his lands and peoples from being overcome by the Dragon's armies.

Lord Youmitora Akira sighed over his morning tea, today was his youngest daughter's wedding day. Yet he could not be there to see his sweet Shinjukai married off. Nor was he there to wipe her tears. He was not even able to bid her farewell before she was taken to her new Lord's lands one month ago.

_Lord Yomitora was afraid this dawn, a power like no other had summoned him out from his castle's walls and away from his guards' protection. The silent summons had pulled him forth to this mist shrouded hill just outside his garden wall where he now stood silently shaking in fear of the power that could force a strong lord like him to act against his will._

_ "Lord Yomitora, I presume." A cold voice asked close to his side. Yomitora gasped and turned to face the man, only to freeze when he faced a pale creature that could only be a demon._

_ "What do you want?" He asked, voice quavering in fear._

_ "I bring a message from your ancient ally. The battle against Ryuukotsusei is not progressing as well as hoped. The lands surrounding your kingdom are slowly being lost. The troops' loyalty to their Lord is complete however; they are questioning the value of this small kingdom when other larger ones are available to supply the spell casters we require."_

_ "My lord, surely this is but a jest! The Yomitora clan has been loyal beyond a fault. Our spell casters are the strongest of any kingdom within the Ouchi domain and our healers are the strongest within Konan. Our loyalty should not be questioned." Yomitora hissed in fury towards the youkai before him_

_ "Remember to whom you are speaking to human, if our lord so desired he could swiftly turn his back on this little village of yours and let Ryuukotsusei demolish it within a heartbeat." The demon sighed as he scented a fragrance on the air._

_"Your lands lie beyond the Western Lord's borders. His youkai armies require a renewal of the thousand year old bonds that tie your lands to theirs. For this, a bride is required for one our beloved lords." The tall pale demon stated as he stood before the stunned Lord Yomitora._

_ "Gr – great One, I beg of you. Our lands have ever been loyal, our spell casters and healers have always served your needs in this war against the Dragon Ryuukotsusei. Tell me, how may I serve you? Lord Tell me, what must I do?" Lord Yomitora begged bowing to the great youkai before him. _

_ "I was sent here to offer you our renewal of the Age Old treaty granting your people and kingdom, protection from all enemies as you supply us with spell casters. The renewal of the treaty will require the marriage pact between one of our worthy lords to one of your daughters, one of our choosing."_

_ "I have five daughters, all of age to be wed, except for my youngest, Shinjukai, she will reach her majority within the month. My older daughters are all well versed in politics and decorum."_

_ "It is Shinjukai who is to wed one of our beloved lords. We require a bride of your line; however you shall need your elder daughters to keep your human allies close. In this war your ancient ally refuses to damage your standing with your allies."_

_ "But Shinjukai is barely grown! She has yet to reach her majority, and she is my youngest child. Please, choose one of the other princesses within my kingdom, any but my Shinjukai." Yomitora pleaded, hoping that the fearful apparition before him would not sense his adoration of his youngest child._

_ "It will be the Princess Shinjukai, or the treaty will be nullified. Trust me, _Lord_ Yomitora, not all of my people are fond of this treaty. Only our loyalty to our lord keeps us from destroying this little village and all who live within it."_

_ "As it pleases you, Lord, my youngest daughter Shinjukai will be wedded to one of the Lords of the Western Lands. In return we of the Ouchi province in the Yomitora rule will be given protection from all youkai enemies."_

_ "Excellent, you have until the full moon to ready your daughter. She will be taken in two days time to our lord's castle." The demon smirked cruelly at the bereft lord and vanished along with the mist._

"_Shinjukai my beloved daughter come here." Akira stated as he greeted his daughter._

_ "What is that you wish of me Father?" Shinjukai asked calmly, knowing that her father only ever called her when important news had come._

_ "My daughter, your hand has been sought in marriage and I have consented to the match. Your husband will be coming in two day's time to retrieve you and take you to your new home." The lord smiled sadly as he watched his cheery daughter's eyes suddenly become fearful and misty with unshed tears._

_ "Father, who would come for me so early into my majority?"_

_ "A strong ally who requires a wife to renew the bond between our two lands. It is for our country that you are being asked to leave your home and marry a stranger. You will understand when the time comes."_

It had been hard to say goodbye to his little girl, bur it made Akira sleep better knowing that his lands were protected from the Dragon, the Lord Inutaishou and from other humans. No mortal enemy would dare attack another who was so closely tied to the demons. Only massive numbers could dare challenge them, and so far every other village was busy fighting off or following Oda Nobunaga. Lord Yomitora smirked, human fights were nothing compared to the wars demons could wage. Even if Nobunaga were to unite all of Japan, he would never bow to him; only scoff that a mere human would dare face a clan of magic users with only warriors at his command.

* * *

><p>It was time, the palanquin was loaded and all was ready, all that was needed was to set the troops out. Though Shinjukai was both loathe and desperate to leave this place which had been her home for only a month. The soldiers that were to escort her to the palace all paced nervously as they awaited their commanders to arrive. It was just past dawn when they arrived, the three nobles entering with regal silence. It was unnerving how they entered, they made no noise, not with their trailing garb, no clanking of weapons or armor or footsteps upon the ground. That and there was only one Shiro inu of the three.<p>

Only when the three came close to the palanquin did Shinjukai recognize the pale face before her. It was Lord Sesshoumaru. "Lady Shinjukai, we have been sent to lead your escort to the den and offer protection against any possible enemy advances." Lord Sesshoumaru stated calmly, offering a slight nod of his head to her palanquin.

"I am honored to have my future husband's heir escort me. I was not expecting such high treatment. I thank you, my Lord." Shinjukai was indeed surprised. It had been said that Sesshoumaru hated humans, and that she would have to watch her back with him. However his actions confused her.

"Then you must thank my Lord Father for assigning me this task, as your safety was his first priority."

"I will, and again, thank you my Lords and Lady." This time it was Jigokuyari and Hoshiakari who were taken aback. The human woman at least had her manners. The group set out immediately, Shinjukai at the fore of the column, the palanquin riding easily on the shoulders of the two young soldiers assigned the honorable task of carrying her to the palace. Their steady ground eating strides made the journey pass by swiftly, though the girl was anxious to see her new lord once more, she also wished that her bearers would slow down enough that she would have time to study the three who led the group more.

Finally, too fast for her comfort, but too slow for her stomach, the journey came to a crawl as her bearers took up a more sedate pace walking slowly through a great camphor forest. The great trees rose all around her, blocking out the mid morning sun and plunging the column of travelers into a premature twilight. Shinjukai's breath caught in her throat as they approached massive bronze doors set into the mountainside. Doors taller than the tallest camphor tree, wider than twelve oxen marched abreast and more glorious than the dawn, that opened easily with the single tug the Lord Sesshoumaru gave to them.

Shinjukai shuddered in cold fear. The strength of youkai had been explained to her in training, but this went beyond her imagination. The doors were thick and heavy, far larger than any creature the size of a mere man could move and yet it gave easily before this youkai, one who she would undoubtedly be living with for the rest of her life. The thought was not a comforting one, especially as she knew that no court was ever completely united under the decisions of their lord. If Lord Sesshoumaru ever decided to hate her, then she would surely be dead before her first year was through.

Once the great doors were opened fully, the bearers bore their burden through the massive entryway, through the dimly lit corridor and into the Trophy Hall. Shinjukai nearly gasped at the many skulls, but noticed that none were human and so became less worried. After all, her father's hall bore many human heads as trophies, so why should the youkai be so different?

Once through the long hall of demon head trophies, they finally came into the throne room which, in Shinjukai's opinion, was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The dark floors, the mist shrouded ceiling and walls and her Lord sitting as a pale bone showing through the blackened flesh of the cave. It was as if she had entered into the most terrifying rendition of Hell with her beloved as the keeper of it all, and yet she was unafraid.

* * *

><p>Nishi paced the corridors that led from the lesser entry hall to the main feasting hall. He had deployed his Trio to the duty of bringing his new mate to the den. He allowed an ironic smirk to play across his features. Just ten days ago Sesshou and Jigo had been the Yin-Yang terrors; now they along with Hoshiakari were the Trio. The name suited. Though they maintained their own duties and affairs, the past three days had seen a dramatic change in the three's fighting styles. Since the addition of Hoshiakari they had created a natural wedge. Where before, Jigo would stand at Sesshou's side as an equal, he now stood subtly behind his lord with Akari, as she was now called, flanking Sesshoumaru on the right. It was a nearly perfect defense for the heir.<p>

Jigo would carry his halberd in his left hand, freeing more room for Sesshou to draw his katana and Akari would keep her broad fans tucked openly at her obi styled belt. They had developed this formation on their own on the way up from Gintsuki's lands partially out of their desire to protect the Western heir and partially to keep Akari's wandering hands off of her betrothed's firm back.

Nishi's smirk stretched into a broad smile; he had refused to send word to Gintsuki that the foolish lord had actually paired two who shared a mating bond. The bond itself was rare and usually when present appeared in the most unlikely of places. Normally a firstborn of a noble line to a younger born of a lesser line. This time the bond had been formed by the gods it seemed. The two were nearly of the same birth rank and now formed the seeds of Sesshoumaru's court.

The soft pounding of many feet alerted Nishi to the arrival of his new mate's entourage. Nishi's face altered from silent meditation to fierce joy at the prospect of finally having someone to lie with during the long, sleepless nights that had filled his life since the loss of his mate to the continued war. He slipped silently from the hall, into his onyx throne and awaited the arrival of beloved reborn.

Shinjukai nearly whimpered when the bearers finally stopped. She was tired, sore and both her legs were numb. The fiery stinging needles of pain running up and down her lifeless limbs to the point that tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. 'I hate traveling.' The bitter thought came unbidden as the young woman finally forced her legs to slowly move awaiting the sensation to return and the pain to disappear. Her attention was suddenly pulled from her aching extremities to the assembled clan before her. Numbering slightly less than twenty the youkai nobles waited patiently for an unknown signal that only they could detect to continue.

"Greetings Princess Yomitora Shinjukai, I Samuishi Nishisesshoukaze, the Great Dog General and Lord of the Western Lands welcome you to your new home." The tenor rumble elicited a silent gasp of surprise from the young woman. The Dog General and the Lord of the Western Lands was the same person. Her people had no knowledge of this, only that where the Lord of the Western Lands was to be feared, the Dog General was worse. All of her sisters who had left their ancestral lands to wed another lord all arrived to castles that were deprived of their lord who normally was touring his lands and checking the borders, but not her. The young maiden grinned at her good fortune.

"Thank you My Lord for your gracious greeting." Shinjukai murmured in response following the ancient rules of decorum. The girl swallowed her sudden and very much unbidden nerves at finally meeting her Lord in his own home. Here he was in his room of Terror looking like a vivid image from a ghastly horror story scroll, and yet her heart yearned for him and cursed at the nerves that made her tremble before him. The side of the palanquin silently slid open, allowing the ebony haired woman to finally escape her temporary prison.

All eyes fell on the princess. Her face painted to a pristine white with deep blue eye shadow that contrasted starkly with her spirited brown eyes. Above her gently curved eyes, her painted on eyebrows stayed removed from her facial expression giving her the appearance of silent aloofness. Her delicate heart shaped face was surrounded by her corona of dark intricately styled hair and led to her flowered formal robes over hanging her sakura blossom patterned kimono.

Nishi was mesmerized once more at the similarities between Dokutsume and Shinjukai, they could have been twins. Shinjukai was more pristine, more delicate and softer than Dokutsume could ever have been, but the fire that once raged in her predecessor's eyes shone fully from the brown depths.

Shinjukai finally raised her face to the assembled lords, getting her first real look at the assembled nobles. To the far right an ancient woman stood proudly. Her tall, delicate frame backed by the cascade of silver hair that pooled around her feet. Her avid admiration of the aged youkai's locks caused a voice to sound at her side, causing her to jump.

"She is my aunt, Umiyari, and the eldest member of our family. The rest are my vassals and you have already met my heir, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru paced the length of his favorite tree branch, the one he and his mother once shared so long ago. Beneath him, resting at the foot of the tree Jigokuyari sat with Hoshiakari curled in his lap. The two using each other's presence as a stone to cling to in the turmoil of the den. Today, Yomitora Shinjukai had come to the den.<p>

The Trio had been on edge all day, with duty of bringing in the new Lady complete and even now Shinjukai being escorted by a doting Nishi through the den and to her quarters the three found themselves with little to do. The front calm enough that additional messengers were not needed, the three found themselves at a loss and so turned to brooding over the presence of their new step-mother. Sesshoumaru glanced down at his brother, his glances becoming more frequent and longer as the afternoon sun sank further towards the west.

His stares were not of malice or jealousy, but of introspection. Nishi had arranged for the actual wedding date between the two to occur in five years, after Akari reached her majority. At the time, Sesshoumaru had been grateful for the delay, knowing that his brother and future sister-in-law were nervous at the prospect of actually becoming mates, especially with the upcoming mission into Ryuukotsusei's lands just ahead. Yet now, he felt that his father had done this just to put more emphasis on his own wedding such that Jigo's did not detract from the affair.

"Quit it Sesshou, such brooding does not become you." Jigo's bored voice rose from the ground. "You do realize that Nishi asked me when I wished to wed, don't you. You must also know that he ensured that the date was acceptable to Akari as well." Jigo's words calmed Sesshou's heart and silent rage, yet piqued Akari's curiosity.

"How is it that you two can read each other even when you are not looking at each other? Jigo does not have Sesshou's sense of smell so how do you do it?" Akari queried looking from fiancé to lord and back again.

"I have known Sesshou almost all of my life. I know how he works. He refuses to accept something he does not like, then points finger trying to find somebody to blame, _then_ he finds something worthwhile in that thing and finally accepts it. This is how he has always worked and I don't think the presence of a single human will change him so easily." Akari giggled at Jigo's blandly spoken words which earned him a low growl and a hot glare from Sesshou, who was completely ignored by Jigo, though his slight smirk told volumes of how much he enjoyed baiting his older brother. The two's antics served to lighten the mood, eliciting a giggle from Akari. The three stood, Sesshoumaru continuing to awe Akari by easily stepping from the branch to land upon the ground in one fluid motion without disturbing a single hair on his head. They strolled in unison, steps matched perfectly as they headed to their end of the den for a few rounds of their specially made game of three-way Go.

* * *

><p>"Lord Nishi," bellowed Kontonkaze as he entered the war room, "We have a slight problem, sir." Nishi looked hard into Konto's face and nodded his willingness to listen, Konto never addressed him as 'Sir' unless if the 'slight problem' was in actuality very big. "Ryuukotsusei is changing his strategy. The front has opened at the intersection of the Southern and Western lands. More attention is being placed upon our border. The Dragon's troops are being mobilized as we speak and there is enough movement that the presence of three new faces could easily be missed."<p>

"Have the Trio completed enough of their training to make this a wise choice of action?" Nishi growled with worry. It had been nearly a month, only four days until his children were sent on their first and most dangerous mission for the war effort.

"Nishi, this chance is the best we've had in a long time and best to have for longer still. If you wish your heir to survive crossing into enemy territory, I suggest we do it now. The three have finished every task I have been able to think of to make them capable of surviving this. I had only planned on using these last days as resting days to allow them to calm down some. Maybe this is for the best." Konto replied calmly. Nishi nodded and left for the main hall, where the Trio was last spotted.

The main hall was calm with soft conversation. Sesshoumaru and Jigokuyari sat around a Go board matching wits to pass the down time while Shinjukai taught Akari the human Kanji and the art of writing it. For a human, Shinjukai was very wise, accepting and even enjoying the youkai customs. The den had been pleasantly surprised with her calm and decorum, with her wit, charm and delicate beauty. Though having been there for less than a month she had already ingrained herself fully within the den winning over all except for the Trio, and their trust was lost only with Sesshoumaru's hatred of human's keeping his heart filled with ice.

"Shinjukai, have you thought on this marriage? Now that you have wed Lord Nishi, you are now Sesshoumaru's step mother." Akari stated calmly, eliciting a faint giggle from the human Lady.

"So that is why the three of you have been so worried. You were afraid that I would decide to become your 'beloved step-mother' and force you to bend to my will?" Shinjukai glanced at the two young lords where they pretended to concentrate on their next move, yet neither had touched a piece since Akari had brought up the topic. "No, I am no one's mother; I have wed Lord Nishi as we complete each other. I am here as his beloved wife, not a replacement to his first lady, but as someone he can live his life with without loneliness. You three are Nishi's children, and while it would be a great honor to consider three such as you my children through marriage, I know that you are only loyal to your true mothers and they are not I.

"Allow me to love Lord Nishi, allow me to be concerned for your safety while you are on this most courageous of missions and allow me to welcome you back when the mission is over and you are finished with your father's will. That is all I ask. I hope I do not ask of too much."

"No, you ask of little for one in your position. I thank you for your understanding in this. My mother was the Lady Dokutsume, and though you have served my father well thus far, you could never take her place in this den." Sesshoumaru stated begrudgingly, he truly wished he had a reason to hate this woman, but she was strong, courageous, honest, noble, honorable and understanding. She possessed all the traits he had loved in his mother and carried an additional softness born of mortality that made her more achingly beautiful than Dokutsume could ever have been.

Shinjukai blinked in surprise at the young Lord, she had expected his hatred, attempts upon her life and to live in fear, and yet he had only shown her cool acceptance of her presence, though the silent warnings of not to over step her place were painfully understood. Just his acceptance was more than she had ever dreamt of attaining, and though they were more of an age than she and his father were, she still couldn't help but see his youth and realize that he still relied upon his father.

"I am glad you have reached such an understanding between yourselves, however our time together has come to an end, come my Trio, the Dragon stirs and we must have you move out before his troops settle and our window of opportunity closes." Nishi stood from the edge of the hall that he had leaned against to watch the soft conversation between his beloved wife and equally loved children. The broad smile he gave to all of them made the cozy room feel more calming, and soothed anxious nerves as the Trio immediately leapt to their feet to follow their father to the War Room and to the final steps to the assignment they had been awaiting for as long as the 'Yin-Yang Terrors' could remember.

* * *

><p>Three forms flitted through the darkened night, their shapes blurred in the dark attire that covered their appearances in dark leather and cloth. The trio sped through the thick forest that served to separate the forces of the West and South from the Dragon's forces of the East. The thick vegetation sped beneath them as they ran upon the wind currents, balancing upon the backs of passing zephyrs as they played in the night sky.<p>

They leapt from high in the night sky to land silently at the border of the forest overlooking the sprawled army amassed by the Lord of the East, Ryuukotsusei; the Great Dragon. Gleaming eyes studied the rotation of the guards and the shielding spells that protected the fringes of their territory. Here the lush forest stopped, slowly shifting to tall shrubs and scrubby grass land. Where the main army camped was a vast grass land, the thick shrubbery ending and providing a wind break to protect the troop's dinner fires from the wind.

"Sesshou, how do we pass the barrier?" Hoshiakari asked softly crouching between her fiancé and her lord.

"Jigo," Sesshou nodded towards the barrier and the dark eyed demon bowed slightly, giving his betrothed a slight smirk through the fabric that covered his face. Creeping up to the barrier Jigo thrust his hand into the nearly invisible shimmering shell, rending a smooth hole in the very fabric of the spell that sealed their enemies from their reach. Using only his strength and a softly muttered spell Jigokuyari created a rift large enough to allow the three intruders through in to the land of their enemies.

The three messengers strolling silently through the massive camp were completely ignored by the massed army. Three figures in black were a common sight. Messengers rarely showed their faces and were used as assassins when needed. All were treated with great diffidence for their lethal skills, but few acknowledged them. It was a silent respect shown with a cold shoulder in repayment for continuing to live. Such was the bargain between the messengers and the soldiers of Ryuukotsusei's army.

Such a reaction to their presence was a boon to the three intruders. Unwatched and unquestioned, Sesshoumaru walked with claws bared, his lethal poison filtering through the troops, killing them without letting them know they were already dead until they were far clear of this place, and of suspicion. Hoshiakari felt a feral grin twist her features beneath her face covering. As her lord released his poison, she wafted it with concealed miniature fans throughout the army's camp, spreading the venom to affect the greatest number of soldiers possible. They would never know what hit them when such a large portion of their army became so much dust upon the ground as they marched on the Western Lands tomorrow.

Though they made good time, the sheer size of the army and the stately pace they had to maintain caused them to travel throughout the night and into the dawn before they reached the next barrier. This one a powerful repelling shield that prevented any from coming through barrier unless specifically invited by the Dragon himself. The three barely glanced at the barrier, instead turning to parallel the iridescent shimmering sphere and walked to a less inhabited section of the camp to patiently wait for the call to muster that would allow them their final assault upon the generals of the Dragon's army.

It wasn't until noon approached that the camp finally stirred. The length of their laziness causing Sesshoumaru to silently fret over the poison acting before the army had commenced movements. Their plan was simple all they needed was to have the entire army move so that they could sicken the generals with Sesshoumaru's poison and lead them to their father's claws. Lord Nishi would have to face the dragon, but the Trio was to take on the rest of the army without getting themselves killed.

In the den during their planning sessions this had seemed such an easy maneuver, now they all realized that they had fallen into one of the greatest traps General Ketsuga and Weapons Master Kontonkaze had constantly warned them about, one they thought they had avoided but had ended up falling right into. They had underestimated both their time line and their enemy. They knew that they had erred greatly when screams and yells erupted from the front of the army and an enormous dust cloud blew across the grassy plain.

The three exchanged a glance and nodded, they ran to the center of the camp to where the head quarters for the messengers were kept, ready to insinuate themselves as messengers for their enemy. All too soon they could be identified as the ones to spread the sickness that so easily decimated the Dragon's army.

* * *

><p>The Lady Shinjukai slowly paced through the fascinating underground castle that had been her home for little over two months and fretted. The Trio had vanished into the thick forest surrounding the den over a month ago. Immediately news had reached them of a great number of the Dragon's troops fading into dust upon the sunset. This had worried her lord and angered the High General and the Weapon's Master, two lords Shinjukai often found herself dreading to meet. The two were dangerous, violent and there existed a burning link between them that made her uneasy.<p>

Now, though Shinjukai allowed the true reason for her pacing to come to the fore. Her lord had commented that she smelled differently last night. The phrase was the same as when she had first suffered the moon curse before their wedding.

_"You smell different tonight." Nishi looked down upon Shinjukai's scarlet face with concern. Breathing deeply the scent of blood filled his nose and concern deepened to worry. Shinjukai swiftly raised her hands to placate her lord._

_ "My Lord, this scent is normal. All human women suffer from the Moon's curse. It is a good thing, one that must happen every month, and indicates that we are healthy. So please do not worry." _

The memory was still strong with her, mostly because since she had been at the den, the curse had not visited. She wished to request a visit to a healer, to know that she was still healthy for her lord. However, she knew what such a request would result in. Her lord would worry. And right now he was needed to direct the battle, not fret over his human wife whom all had warned would be too weak to hold up to being wed to so powerful a lord. For his sake, she would keep this too herself and stay strong.

"Child, what brings you to this forgotten wing?" an aged voice greeted from a dim hall.

"Oh, Chiumi," Shinjukai gasped at seeing one of the few humans who interacted with the youkai of the den above the many servants. Chiumi was the Court Astrologer, the one human who could dictate to Lord Nishi the actions he should and should not take. "You startled me. I had forgotten that this wing was here." Shinjukai stammered before realizing she had basically stated she had forgotten the presence of the other humans who all dwelt in this wing furthest from the youkai court.

"I had gathered as much, and I am relieved that you have come here on your own this soon." The Astrologer stated calmly as she ushered the bewildered Lady into her darkened room and shut the door.

"What do you mean?" Shinjukai asked as she took the kneeling cushion offered her and waited for the other woman to kneel opposite her before the scrying disc of her profession.

"My Lady, you have become extremely important to all of our futures." Chiumi began, "Has the Lord told you of his bond with Sesshoumaru?"

"Bond? I do not understand." Shinjukai worried her lower lip, wondering once more how much she did not know about her people.

"Lady, the bond between a human and demon, regardless of how strong is still not strong enough to rescue one from death's door. When such a bond is needed, only the protective bond of parent and child can do so. However with you now wed to Nishi, the pull he felt to follow Dokutsume in death has lightened. He now has you to keep him alive for the times when he is no longer needed by his children.

"My Lady, it is imperative that you remain close to Nishi, support him and stay near him. Also, drink of this draught. It will keep you barren to his seed. A child of mixed descent is not tolerated even in this most welcoming of clans. Never allow a half-breed child to be born of your womb. Such a child will be hunted by youkai and ningen alike. Neither race willing to allow its survival or that of its parents, even if it means hunting the powerful Nishi to erase the blasphemy." Chiumi looked calmly over the now frightened looking Shinjukai and sighed with controlled worry.

"Do not fear child. I will ask the healer Ritsu to look you over. Then your mind will be at peace and all will be well." Shinjukai nodded nervously, and then bowed to Chiumi.

"My thanks; of late my lord has been very worried over his pups. I would not wish him to have any more to worry about on my account."

* * *

><p>Nishi paced the breadth of his war room, the normally bustling chamber was silent today, and it suited his temper perfectly. The Trio was still ensconced in Ryukotsusei's lands, sneaking secret messages from the Dragon's lands to the Southern lands, using the messengers to relay plans of attack and allowing the dragon to gain land without losing Southern or Western troops. So far the three's deception was working to their advantage. Ryuukotsusei was becoming more determined to force the wedge between the southern and western forces. Hyouden was having fun in her games of cat and mouse with the dragon. Her strategies were pulling large numbers of the Dragon's troops into enemy territory and annihilating them; then creating false messages to be delivered to the Trio and creating the ruse that the Southern lands were being routed from north to south and pushing the ningen-type youkai into the sea.<p>

So far it had taken them nearly a full year to get the ruse up and running. With the Trio needing to prove their worth and loyalty as messengers to the Dragon they had been sent on many tasks over their first few months of the deception. Now though, they were indispensable to the Dragon's armies.

And while their absence weighed heavily upon Nishi's mind, it was his youngest brother who he felt the most irritation towards. He – along with any other inu with eyes – could tell that Ketsuga was infatuated with Kontonkaze, and that the Weapons master was equally smitten with the High General. Several of the lesser nobles had high stakes bets between themselves as to when – and if – the pair would finally get the proverbial sticks out of their asses and do more than pine for each other.

The pair needed to get their act together before the bond worked against them and rejected itself. Such things had occurred in the past, usually ending in very painful deaths for the pair and a tragedy unfit for retelling in its sorrow. Nishi suddenly paused mid-step as his brother's actions suddenly seemed to make more sense to him. There had not been any overt participation in _nanshoku_, the temporary matings between two warriors of the same gender within the ranks. If Ketsuga had never seen or heard of such a pairing he might not consider a love paring between warriors to be acceptable.

That thought forced Nishi to review the last five centuries and what he had taught his younger siblings. It slowly dawned upon him that he had been emphasizing his need to find a suitable mate and sire young. His emphasis on his own need to propagate the Seishi line must have filled his youngest sibling's mind with the image that a mating bond could only exist between mates of different genders and could only exist for the sake of producing pups. Nishi sighed; he had hoped his siblings were past the age for being lectured on the birds and the bees. Now he would have to knock some sense into his little brother before both he and Konto found death's embrace more alluring than the promise of life or love.

"Fetch High General Ketsuga and Weapons Master Kontonkaze" Nishi ordered to the closed door knowing that the waiting messenger would take his summons without further command.

Nishi waited in silent agitation as he thought upon what to say to his brother until the two warriors finally arrived. Ketsuga and Kontonkaze strode proudly in step, their stances sure and proud, hiding all hints that they were not merely comrades seeing to their lord.

"My brother, Master Kontonkaze, sit we have an urgent matter to discuss" Nishi stated with no warning, his retainers glanced nervously at each other before sitting as wished and waited in silence for Nishi to continue. "There has been talk of late, rumors that are most disquieting. Many of our vassals and servants, even the human ones, share whispers that you two are more involved with each other that decorum states necessary. Is this true?"

Ketsuga presented his best bland façade as he hid his shameful blush and unease from his brother. Kontonkaze also hid his true feelings leaving his normal stolid exterior to give his Lord a false sense of security. Nishi raised a brow in silence at their reactions.

"Very well, I see that you two wish not to speak of this matter. In that case listen to these words. Mating bonds are a creature in and of themselves. A bond fulfilled grants the pair many boons, as long as they are loyal and posses the strength to satisfy it. However, a bond unfulfilled becomes angry, filled with venom and hate. To scorn a bond is to incur the wrath of a being even the greatest of demons fear.

"A mating bond can happen between any pair regardless of age, race, species or gender. Before our noble father passed away he oversaw many mating bonds within the ranks, few between a male and a female. When two warriors share their bed it is referred to as _nanshoku_, and usually refers to male lovers within the ranks.

"You two are rank with the stench of an unfulfilled bond. How long you have scorned it, I know not, I only know that it is beginning to fester. Whatever reasons you have had for ignoring it, forget them and embrace it, lest you both be tempted to find solace in death instead of joy in bonding." Nishi looked over the pair before him and felt a core of fear wind itself within his gut. The two showed no emotion, no joy, no shock, and no rage. They only sat there passively as if they cared not that the bond could take them to the land of the dead.

"Ani-ue, you always spoke of mating for pups, is that not how it is to be?" Ketsuga asked softly.

"No," Nishi sighed wearily, "I spoke from my position as heir. As the new Lord it was my duty to continue the line, producing my heir and the future of our family. As the eldest I was required to mate with a noble female of the Shiro Inu line. That is what I was saying all those years ago, not that matings could only be for pups but that as the Lord it was my only option until I could produce an heir."

"Meaning that this bond will not curse either family if allowed to be fulfilled?" Konto asked warily. Nishi looked from warrior to warrior and laughed openly when the pieces finally fell into place. The pair was not unconcerned about the bond; they only valued the welfare of their clans before that of themselves. They were being their typical selfless selves and it brought much joy to Nishi to know his brother had not already succumbed to a breaking bond's death offering.

"No, to scorn a bond as pure as the one you share is to scorn the generosity of the gods. You both have shown your valor and noble characters in putting the den before your bond for so long. Your wait is over; whenever you are ready we will hold a ceremony to mark your bonding." Nishi grinned hugely at the pair, who finally allowed their masks of duty to fall as they grinned massively at the announcement.

"These past four decades have tried us constantly, I am glad that they were not wasted." Ketsuga said with a relieved sigh as the constant weight of the unfulfilled bond suddenly lessened from his shoulders.

"F-four decades!" Nishi gasped staring from one to the other in stunned silence, "You two have survived four decades of an unfulfilled bond and you two have suffered no ill effects? That is unheard of, usually only a decade will kill the unbound." Nishi replied starling the pair before him with his revelation.

The pair shared a stunned glace before shaking off what they could not answer. "Not to change the subject Lord Nishi," Konto began, "but has there been any news of the Trio?" Nishi only shook his head slightly as the great worry he constantly carried filled his eyes.

"Our spies tell me that they have become an integral part of the Dragon's messenger network, that they have performed assassinations of Generals within his army who have failed to fulfill their duties. We know the names and locations of all of their generals; however we must now work under the belief that the Trio will not come back to us until the Dragon is dead." Nishi looked to the floor and sighed.

"Tomorrow we begin plans to attack the Dragon. He has been played with long enough. Now he must be destroyed." The warriors acknowledged the dismissal and rose, bowing before slipping silently from their Lord's presence to return to their duties; Ketsuga to the planning room and Kontonkaze to the training fields, which he was in the process of emptying out of all the trained recruits he had, retaining only those who he felt could not be sent to the front lines. Those too untrained to join the army would join the ranks of the runners or the village guards whose sole responsibility was to evacuate the villages in the most peril of falling to the Dragon.

* * *

><p>Ketsuga finally was able to call it an early night. The war effort now showed promise, with the trio across the battle lines and the dragon's territory being harried by the first wave of their offense there was little else he could do for the rest of the night. The pale High General steadily retreated to his bed chambers, his soft steps and near feline grace gave him the illusion of floating above the freshly refurbished tatami flooring. The scent of fresh rice straw, old wood sanded once more and the strangely pleasant odor of human sweat all rose from the mats and mingled within the hall creating a fragrance that eased the weary war lord as he left his duties behind for a few hours of much needed rest.<p>

Upon reaching his quarters Ketsuga scented his beloved within. The inu youkai smiled to himself and entered his rooms slightly startled at the complete absence of light. From his sleeping quarters a small flame glowed to life and floated down the hall to materialize as a room lantern held by the dark haired demon who had stolen his heart so long ago.

"You look exhausted, Bright Star. When was the last time you ate?" Konto asked, his deep, gruff voice softened with concern.

"Fear not, Moon Shadow, I ate with the men in the mess earlier." Ketsuga replied his warm, smooth voice tinged with fatigue.

"It's hard to believe, even now, that I have lived in your home for so many decades. When I first arrived I overlooked you as a common soldier, not the lord's brother. The next morning, you were illuminated with the fire of the new sun and my blood boiled for you. I had never before thought that a man could be beautiful, until that day.

"After that, I had to brutally remind myself to remember my place. A weapons master has no right to touch the High General. Yet you came to me, for advice, new techniques, better weapons training. Each time you returned I kept telling myself that it was just business, only fighters exchanging their knowledge and skill to better defend their lord and master." Konto trailed off, distracted by the way the yellow flame danced off his lover's hair and in those golden depths that held his very soul ensnared as if by a spider's web.

"Konto, do you remember what tomorrow is?" Ketsuga asked blandly.

"Yes, tomorrow is our last day to complete the ritual, before the marks fade, forever." Konto replied with an equally bored tone, yet both men could see past the other's façade to the nervous fear that plagued one another's hearts. The mating ritual was to bind a male and female of the same species together for the length of their lives, ensuring powerful children that were the best of both parents. Children from unmated pairs tended to become lower level, weak youkai that were easily killed and either bread as rampantly as the mortal rabbits or were devoid of a essence that allowed them to sire or dam young. In the more recent times, it also insured that the blood would remain pure from infidelity and incest.

Yet neither knew how the binding force that sealed the hearts of mates together would react to both parties being males. The fear of being destroyed or altered in this time of crisis for the Western and Southern lands had kept their encounters chaste, for the most part. Despite Nishi's assurances that all would be well the pair still stalled, still uncertain if this was the choice they should make regardless of the confirmation their hearts cried to them when they allowed themselves to be close to one another.

Unfortunately, their time was running short and both had decided that this night would see them as mates, even if they had to beat their beloved senseless to do so, so be it. They could no longer postpone the final act of bonding and they dared not challenge fate, for if they were killed for spurning the bond, then Nishi would be at a great disadvantage for having to replace both High General and Weapon's Master in a single day.

Ketsuga closed the gap between himself and his lover, bringing a lethally clawed hand to the other's neck to the smooth expanse of sensitive skin that linked the broad shoulders to thick neck. Kontonkaze shuddered; he loved the rush of lust and fear that filled his veins whenever Ketsuga's fangs and claws raked his skin.

Mouths met and tongues entwined commencing a struggle for dominance as fierce and intricate as any on the battle field. The warriors stood, chests painfully close, as if trying to merge with the other and arms locked around each other's sculpted forms. Impatient hands tore at clothing that had, until now, separated them from each other, the layered fabrics and armor creating a gulf that could not be spanned by the longest of ropes, until removed and for the first time sensitized flesh met and caressed. The very act of kissing arousing the untried lovers to a new found fervor.

Two piles of clothes and armor quickly formed behind the lovers who began the dance to the sleeping chambers without breaking their passion filled embrace or leaving the others mouth. Finally they reached the room, soft lanterns glowing from the corners and delicate incense burning beneath the dimmed false window.

Kontonkaze gently lowered his beloved to the wide futon, finally breaking the kiss that had kept him from fully appreciating the true beauty of the General's form. Shoulder length, pristine white hair clung to the graceful cheeks that were suffused in a pale blush the color of autumn plumbs. The graceful face flowed to generous yet firm lips lightly bruised, panting and flushed from their soul searing kiss. The oval shaped face trailed to the long, smooth gracefully powerful neck and highly muscled shoulders. The pale lord's sculpted chest with tight pale pink nipples flowed to a narrow waist and well toned abs. The hips flowed straight down from the waist and sprouted long, lean dangerous legs. The pale hair that covered the paler body in a thin coat clung in a thick tuft above –.

Ketsuga cleared his throat, face, ears, neck and the top of his chest covered in his pale blush. "Stare any longer and I will not even have the meager modesty of my fur to cover me." The general chided, slightly embarrassed to be the subject of such extensive scrutiny.

"Then I must refrain," Konto murmured as he stroked the magnificent face, "for I am most positive that your fur can – do _wonders_." The weapons master's softly moaned words set Ketsuga's pounding heart to a near stop as his lover caressed his face and instigated a new round of forceful kisses. The two separated and stared into each other's hunger filled eyes for a seeming eternity, the air thickening around them with incense and candle smoke.

The lust weakened general pulled the hovering weapons master in for a brutal, searing kiss before forcing the more robust man onto his back, neatly exchanging their places with a quick flip that stunned the darker youkai into momentary silence.

Ketsuga took the opportunity to gaze upon his beloved. Hair black as pitch formed a dark corona around the deeply tanned, faintly scarred, gorgeous face. Eyes of deepest green turned a dangerous murky black in the pale light form the steadily glowing torches. The aquiline nose overshadowed the rough narrow lips that never seemed to bruise or flush no matter how rough the kisses were. The blocky heart shaped face lead to a wide jaw and squared off chin which flowed into the firm neck and wide shoulders below. Thick arms and a massive chest continued the beautiful body, tapering gently to the wide waist and deeply carved abs that flowed with a warriors grace to slightly wider hips and long smooth legs. The whole dark form was devoid of any fur or hair except for the area above the junction of the thick thighs that sported a small patch of wiry black hair. Ketsuga lingered over every inch of his lover's body, feeding his ravenous eyes and steadily mounting passion with images that would pleasantly haunt him for the rest of eternity.

Konto shifted, thoroughly enjoying being the sole central focus for those flaming golden eyes. Yet his need had been mounting steadily and now pained him with each wild thrum of his heart. The lust filled youkai reached up to the pale vision that hovered like the evening star in the dark heavens of their sleeping chambers and pulled the other in to his embrace, shifting so that once more Ketsuga was lying upon the futon.

The slow grinding dance of love, lust and binding began. A dark hand wrapped itself around the back of his lover's neck, pulling the two together for a deep kiss, while the other fondled the small pert nipples. Ketsuga wrapped his arms around Konto's neck, one clawed hand lightly teasing the jugular that leapt fitfully with each pounding heartbeat, while the other wandered lower, squeezing and fondling the tight butt. Ketsuga finally pulled the lethal claws gently from his neck and placed them above the heart that pulsed in a staccato rhythm that thrummed into his own chest. Deep within his soul he knew that now was the time, as outside the den the new moon rose into the sky, inside their chambers Ketsuga once more used his lethally sharp fangs to engrave his mark into his beloved's flesh at the back of his shoulder. The rich blood that flowed into his mouth only fed his passion.

Kontonkaze lifted his lips from where he had been slowly trailing agonizing kisses down Ketsuga's jaw and placed them anew at the back of his 'Bright Star's' shoulder using his much smaller, and more dull fangs to carve his mark and receive his beloved's blood.

'_Flesh for flesh, _

_Blood for blood_

_With these marks_

_I bind myself to thee_

_And thyne heart to me'_

The binding spell was repeated in their minds, cast in unison and with a small prayer to Susano-O God of the Storms and the Inu Youkai, and Inari, God of the Southern races, the two began the final lovers' dance that would complete their binding, sealing them for better or worse together through the eternity that stood before them should they both survive the final battle to come.

* * *

><p>To be continued ...<p> 


End file.
